Jack Frost y Hipo, en un cuento de amor
by natsu2077
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro Hipo conoce a un amigo que le cambiara la vida por completo, este amigo es un espíritu (Jack Frost) y después de explicar que es y que es lo que ase, deciden ser amigos, pero poco a poco se van enamorando uno del otro. A hora lucharan para defender su amor de cualquiera que interfiera
1. Chapter 1

Hola que tal soy nuevo en la pagina así que no soy muy bueno pero espero les guste esta historia

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de dreamworks yo solo escribí el cuento de amor

bueno espero les guste

* * *

UN CUENTO DE AMOR.

(Jack x Hipo)

CAPITULO: 1

¿**Cuál es tu nombre**?

Hola mi nombre es hipo, vivo en una pequeña isla nórdica separada del continente, en una pequeña aldea, bien una aldea vikinga, la paz reída desde que por fin acabamos con la guerra contra los dragones de la forma que todos esperaban pero por fin hay paz.

Bien esta historia comienza después de haber logrado unir a los vikingos y dragones, todo iba bien salvo un pequeño problema Astrid no quería saber de mi, no se que le pasa todo iba bien pero después de las fiestas navideñas todo comenzó a empeorar, pero espero que se le pase pronto.

En una mañana como cualquiera chimuelo me levanto temprano como de costumbre, para salir a volar, mientras volaba algo llamo mi atención parecía que iba a ver una tormenta de nieve pronto (lo cual no era tan extraño en berk), pero ahora con los dragones teníamos que prepararnos mejor para el invierno. De regreso vi una extraña luz blanca que parecía dirigirse a berk, al comienzo pensé que alguien había salido a volar temprano pero al ver como se movía no parecía alguien sobre un dragón, así que la trate de seguir pero era muy rápida y con el clima no podía ir tan rápido como hubiese querido, pero alcance a ver que descendía en lo alto de las montañas.

Llegue al pueblo y avisé a todos, comenzaron a prepara leña rápidamente, yo por otra parte decidí ir a ver que era esa extraña luz que vi a lo lejos en ese momento comenzó a nevar por lo que chimuelo no quiso salir a acompañarme, aparecer no soportaba el frio o no le gustaba así que fui solo.

Conforme avanzaba la leve ventisca se convertía en tormenta, y con la prótesis no podía ir mas rápido y no podía regresar así que me oculte en una cueva que vi a lo legos tratando de guardar calor, conforme pasa el rato me sentía con mas sueño y tenia tanto frio que empecé a tratar de entender como se me pudo ocurrir salir en busca de algo cundo yo fu el primero en darme cuenta que iba haber una tormenta pero bueno eso no lo pensé antes, (mira que me hubiera ayudado), cuando la tormenta finalmente paro pude salir de la cueva y vi algo tan hermoso un paisaje completamente BLANCO los arboles cubiertos de nieve y sin un solo destello de verde, era tan hermoso, pero claro eso me complicaba mas las cosas como se supone que pueda caminar con una prótesis en medio de la nieve sin mencionar el frio, pero bueno comencé a caminar con algo de dificultad de regreso cuando de pronto escuche una pequeña risa a lo lejos, una risa burlona pero me daba la sensación de confianza así que comencé a caminar hacia esa dirección.

Al llegar vi un pequeño lago congelado y a un chico de unos 16 o 17 años que corría y saltaba en el, era un chico raro tenia la cabellera blanca o plateado y un atuendo similar al mío salvo que el llevaba una capa larga de color café y un pantalón de tono similar y un poco ajustado era delgado y alto y parecía divertirse mucho cuando de pronto me vi y comenzó a acercarse a mi, al principio me miro muy atento y se movía de un lado a otro mientras se acercaba mas a mi y cuando estuvo a menos de un metro se me quedo viéndome con una cara de alegría y confusión, al estar tan cerca me quede viendo sus enormes y brillantes ojos que tenían un azul tan hermosos que no pude evitar verlos por mucho tiempo esta que el me pregunto.

¿?-¿puedes verme?

Hipo asintió con la cabeza dando un ligero si

¿?-¿puedes oírme?-pregunto acercándose mas a el, hipo volvió a asentir con la cabeza y a ruborizarse un poco por lo cerca que estaba la cara del desconocido

Hipo- por que mu preguntas eso-dijo en un tono muy confundido alegándose un poco del otro

¿?-E….e este yo solo quería cerciorarme jejeje- respondió el extraño un poco nervioso

– ¿y porque querías cerciorarte?- pregunto hipo, cuando de pronto vio que una luz que se acercaba a donde se encontraba cuando volteo vio que el chico ya se estaba alegando hipo trato de alcanzarlo pero al pisar el lago resbalo y callo al suelo , alzo la mirada y su mano apuntando al chico cuando pregunto

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- mientras que el otro chico volteo ligera mente pero no detuvo su escape.

Cundo la luz estuvo lo suficientemente cerca vio que era su padre quien lo estaba buscando, al verlo a la mitad del lago se dibujo una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro mientras le estiraba la mano para sacarte del esa trampa de hielo

– hijo donde te avías metido me tenias un poco angustiado ¿Por qué saliste en plena tormenta?- el solo agachaste la cabeza y se fue con ellos.

Mientras que en un árbol no muy lejano el chico de cabellera blanca se preguntaba

- como me vio, no era un espíritu y porque puede verme no es un niño el ya es un adolecente – se preguntaba en vos alta mientras le veía irse

– me llamo Jack… Jack Frost – se decía así mismo.

* * *

bueno les gusto se que es un poco lento y tal ves aburrido pero espero subir mas capítulos pronto


	2. Chapter 2

hola bueno este capitulo esta basado en el punto de vista de jack y cuanta casi lo mismo

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de dreamworks y solo me pertenece la historia de amor

* * *

CAPITULO: 2

¿**Puedes verme**?

Hola me llamo Jack Fost y soy un espíritu, no se bien que es lo que hago aquí pero me divierto un poco mientras lo averiguo, no se nada de mi pasado pero se que algún día lo averiguare mientras tanto me la paso asiendo una cuantas bromasen todas parte en especial a los niños, después de terminar decidí ir a uno de mis lugares proferido de todos, las islas nórdicas donde el invierno y mis nevadas duran mas que en cualquier parte del mundo.

Mientras me dirigía asía una isla que visito muy frecuente mente aunque rara ves me quedo ya que basta con estar uno o dos días pero el clima dura casi todo el año, vi a un dragón volar muy cerca pero lo que me llamo la atención es que un vikingo lo montaba es raro ya que bueno los vikingos los matan es como si se odiaran unos a otros, cundo me di cuenta parecía estar siguiéndome lo cual era imposible ya que nadie puede verme pero de un momento a otro lo deje de verlo así que aterirse en una montaña muy pacifica y al pie de esta hay un pequeño pueblo y comencé mi trabajo al principio hice una pequeña nevada pero después lo convertí en una ventisca.

Cuando termine fui a un lago que estaba un poco mas cerca de la aldea y comencé a congelarlo para poder patinar un rato cuando de la nada apareció un muchacho como de unos 14 o 15 años al principio le vi pero lo ignore, aunque después me percate que me seguía con la mirada ¿acaso podía verme?, Me acerque lenta mente y cuando estuve cerca no pude evitar ver sus ojos siguiéndome eran grades de color verde y vestía con un chaleco de piel y una camisa verde claro cuando estuve cerca le pregunte

Jack -¿puedes verme?

El chico asintió con la cabeza dando un ligero si

Jack-¿puedes oírme?-pregunto acercándose mas a el, y el volvió a asentir con la cabeza

¿?- ¿por que mu preguntas eso?-dijo en un tono muy confundido alegando se un poco de Jack

Jack –E…..e este yo solo quería cerciorarme jejeje- respondió un poco nervioso

– ¿y porque querías cerciorarte?- pregunto el chico, cuando de pronto vio que una luz que se acercaba a donde se encontraba, así que aprovecho la distracción de el chico para salir de allí, cuando escucho que se resbalo y volteo, al verlo en el suelo se sintió un poco confundido porque su corazón latía tan rápido acaso era la emoción de que alguien por fin pudo verlo cuando de pronto lo escucho preguntar

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- en ese momento se detuvo pero al ver la luz decidió irse dejando al muchacho en el suelo.

Me senté en un árbol cercano para ver de quien provenía esa luz cuando llegaron donde el niño logre escuchar que al parecer ese hombre alto y barbudo era su padre que salió a buscarlo, y cuando se alegaban me comencé a preguntar

- como me vio, no era un espíritu y porque puede verme no es un niño el ya es un adolecente – se preguntaba en vos alta mientras le veía irse

– me llamo Jack….. Jack Frost – contesto ala pregunta del chico

– pero supuestamente solo los niños que creen en mi pueden verme acaso el cree en mi o porque me puede ver- en ese momento su corazón latía muy agitado cuando de pronto recordó esos ojos verdes tan grandes como canicas y sin darse cuenta cayo del árbol, al levantarse se dijo decidido

-solo puedo hacer una cosa –y sostuvo el bastón con fuerza

–Ir a verlo- después de pronunciar esa palabras decidió ir a aquel pueblo.

Al llega se quedo sorprendido avía tantos dragones que no podía creer que fuera una aldea vikinga era casi imposible, comenzó a caminar por la calle que estaba completamente blanca gracias a el, cundo de pronto los dragones comenzaron a agitarse un poco al parecer no podían verlo pero si sentir el frio que emanaba

–Creo que los incomodo un poco – dijo mientras daba un paso atrás, cuando de pronto un pequeño dragón lanzo fuego cerca de el

–hahaha detesto el calor –se dijo mientras se iba de aquel pueblo

–Diablos -bufaba un poco molesto

–Al parecer no podre acercarme fácilmente al pueblo -se levanto

–Bien lo intentare mañana-y se alego volando asía el bosque.

Al día siguiente, hipo se levanto tarde al parecer chimuelo no quería salir a volar ese día cundo se asomo por la ventana pudo notar que caía una ventisca cuando vio una luz como la del otro día volar muy cerca asique decidió salir a ver de que se trataba. Al salir noto que todos los dragones parecían un poco molesto y se refugiaban en las casas parecía extraño ya que en berk era común el clima pero ciertamente eran raras las ventiscas durante el día y tan seguidas, de pronto noto que el chico de cabello blanco caminaba entra las calles, cuando lo vio comenzó a caminar asía el pero de pronto noto que no tenia calzado alguno y dijo un poco preocupado

Hipo –hey te vas a refriar si caminas así – dijo mientras camina asía el

–puedes perder la pierna sabias –dijo cuando noto que el joven bajaba un poco la cabeza

Jack -¿acaso eso te paso a ti? –dijo un poco sorprendido y culpable ya que el provocaba ese clima

–no esto paso por ora cosa –dijo desanimado y bajando la mirada

–pero eso no es lo importante que acaso no tienes frio –dijo un poco mas calmado

–enserio puedes verme –dijo con una sonrisa en la cara –que –cuando de pronto Jack le tomo la mano y lo jalo al bosque

–hey que estas asiendo suéltame –dijo hipo un poco confundido

–si nos quedamos pensaran que estas loco jejeje –dijo mientras se reía

–que como que pensaran – Jack interrumpió la pregunta -bien solo tu puedes verme, pero te lo explicare en otro sitio si solo confía –hipo se quedo viendo fijamente a Jack –S…si…–

* * *

bueno a qui otro capitulo espero les guste y perdón si no soy muy bueno es que la verdad me encanta leer pero no se si sea bueno escribiendo

bueno si quieren mas capítulos solo díganme si


	3. Chapter 3

**hola como estan bueno este es el tercer capitulo es un poca mas largo espero les guste**

**Los personages no me pertenecen son de reamworks lo único mio es la historia de amor**

* * *

CAPITULO: 3

**Seamos amigos.**

Jack caminaba por el bosque mientras tomaba de la mano a un chico, esta tenia una expresión un poco rara parresia confundido pero en su rostro se notaba un poco ruborizado, cuando Jack lo noto no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios, cuando por fin se detuvieron Hipo vio un lago era el mismo lago que el del día anterior, en ese momento Jack soltó su mano y lo boteo a verlo decidido.

Jack -¿sabes quien soy verdad –dijo muy feliz

–este lo siento pero no te conozco –dijo hipo con una vos muy suave y tratando de no verlo a los ojos

–pero si no sabes quien soy porque puedes verme –dijo confundido

–y eso que tiene que ver con el echo de poder verte o no –dijo de forma seria mientras lo miro fijo

–bien supongo que no hay problema si te cuento –dijo Jack mientras se acariciaba la cabeza

–bien mi nombre es Jack Frost mucho gusto –en ese momento Hipo abrió mas los ojos –bien soy un espíritu y solo me pueden ver quienes creen en mi

–q…que un espíritu? –pregunto hipo con su vos temblando

–si veras solo los que creen en mi pueden ver, yo soy el espíritu del inverno –dijo con una sonrisa

–soy quien provoca las nevadas y otras cosas –fue interrumpido por hipo –espera eres frosti –dijo emocionado

–quien te dijo eso –pregunto un poco desorientado

–mi mamá solía contarme historias de ti pero no creí que fueras tan joven, y mi papa decía que eras un elfo que luchaba en guerras, que eras imponente y muy fuerte que nadie podía contra ti y congelabas a tus enemigos -dijo mientras veía a Jack muy cerca, Jack se apeno al oír al niño

–e…eso son leyendas yo solo traigo el invierno eso es todo y no sabia que me decían frosti –dijo mientras reía

–este lo siento –hipo se apeno un poco

–no hay problema entonces si creías en mi -mientras lo tomaba de la mano el menor no pudo evitar retraer un poco su mano por el frio pero cuando se acostumbro alzo la mirada y se ruborizo al ver al peliblanco tan cerca

– seamos amigos -dijo Jack

–s…si eso me gustaría- dijo mientras sonreía.

oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo

Mientras tanto en berk todos estaban fuera tratando de calmar a los dragones que estaban desesperados prendiendo y lanzando fuego para derretir la nieve, brutasio y brutilda estaban el los tejados riendo por ese divertido espectáculo cuan de pronto estoico pregunto

-que esta sucediendo –dijo mientras tomaba a un dragón por el cuello

–no lose – respondieron algunas aldeanos tratando de controlarlos

–donde esta Hipo el sabrá que hacer, que alguien valla por el pronto

-YO IRE –se oyó una vos era Astrid –donde esta estoico -pregunto-

no lo se creo que esta en casa –respondió estoico

–bien no tardo

Mientras Astrid se dirig a casa de Hipo noto que chimuelo estaba dentro tratando de salir desesperado, Astrid corrió y abrío la puerta siendo empujada por chimuelo

.-espera a donde vas –dijo mientras lo veía adentrarse en el bosque

–HIPO, HIPO DONDE ESTAS HIPO CONTESTA -al ver que no respondía salió apresurada

–donde te abras metido –dijo para si misma, en eso corrió de vuelta el pueblo para ver si ya estabas ahí pero no lo vio, anqué la situación ya estaba bajo control cuando vio a estoico bajo la mirada mientras se aproximaba a ella

-donde esta Hipo –pregunto un poco confundido

–no lo se no estaba en casa y chimuelo salió corriendo de ella crees que este bien -pregunto muy angustiada

–no lo se últimamente a actuado muy extraño –crees que tenga que ver con lo de su p…pierna –dijo triste

–no Hipo es fuerte sabrá como llevarlo pero ayer menciono una luz o algo así probablemente esta buscando algo en la montaña –dirigió la mirada a Astrid

– puedes ir a buscarlo –pregunto el vikingo angustiado

–si yo iré a buscarlo –dijo Astrid con una sonrisa forzada

Si nosotros también vamos –dijeron al par los gemelos

–bien pues vamos – dijo la rubia mientras suspiraba profundo.

oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo

Mientras tanto los dos chicos estaban sentados en una piedra a un lado del lago, mientras reían.

Así que es tu culpa que en berk haga tanto frío –dijo en tono de juego mientras empujaba a Jack

–que acaso no te gusta el frio –respondió el peliblanco mientras se incorporaba

–bien no me disgusta pero es molesto no poder salir a nadar sin pescar una hipotermia –dijo mientras reía

–bueno si es tal bes sea molesto pero que me dices de ti acaso nos es extraño ver a dragones y vikingos conviviendo juntos y ablando de eso como lo lograste –pregunto muy curioso

–bueno no lo se –dijo hipo mientras bajaba la vista –yo solo no pude matarlos y decidí tratar de entrenarlos eso es todo no es tan especial –

Creí que los dragones eran feroces –pregunto Jack con una sonrisa picara

–no lo son, son muy dóciles y gentiles –respondió el mas chico

–bueno pero a un así no soportaría tanto calor –dijo burlonamente el peliblanco

–que no te gusta –dijo hipo con una gran sonrisa y una mirada extraña

–b…bueno no e…es eso es solo que me incomoda –dijo Jack muy nervioso por la mirada del menor

–te incomoda por – pregunto acercándose mas y mas al peliblanco

-bueno es, no lo se solo no me fascina –dijo Jack mientras tocaba su cabeza

-espera y si tu provocas este clima por que nunca te e visto por aquí asta ahora –pregunto hipo

–bueno este no lo se -

–pero aquí nieva muy seguido es mas casi nunca hay sol –dijo alegándose un poco de Jack al ver que estaban muy cerca

–veras vengo muy seguido pero rara ves me quedo por mucho tiempo ya que solo tengo que estar unos días y ya –dijo contento y sonriendo por la actitud del menor

–aaa bueno y por que nadie puede verte he Jack –pregunto el castaño, cuando de pronto una ráfaga de fuego ataco a Jack ….hipo levanto la mirada y vio a su compañero al otro lado del rio –no chimuelo espera

* * *

que tal les gusto si o no

acepto sugerencias si no les gusta la trama


	4. Chapter 4

_**HOLA QUE TAL BUENO AQUI OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE DREAMWORKS YO SOLO SOY DUEÑO SEL CUENTO DE AMOR **_

* * *

CAPITULO: 4

**Un problema negro**

Jack corría de un lado a otro tratando de evitar las llamaradas que un dragón negro y velos le disparaba frenéticamente, mientras que el pequeño de pelo castaño trataba de acercarse a el para calmarlo pero este parresia no obedecerle.

Chimuelo cálmate que te pasa –decía Hipo con una vos autoritaria –el no es peligroso no te preocupes Jack –le dijo eso con una mirada de angustia, que asía difícil creerle

Este no lo creo Hipo trata de matarme que no lo ves –dijo Jack con un tono de juego y angustia

Pero no se que le pasa por lo general no es así –respondió al peliblanco

As algo por amor de dios rápido –dijo Jack más serio

B…bien espera déjame ver –decía al pequeño mientras se tocaba la cabeza angustiado –eso es Jack vuela rápido –dijo mientras buscaba a Jack con la mirada

No creo que funcione sabes es un dragón –respondió sarcástico por la repuesta del otro

Si lo se pero chimuelo no puede volar solo –respondió

Como un dragón que no puede volar –dijo mientras alzaba el vuelo

Es una larga historia si pero…. Cuidado Jack –dijo interrumpiendo su explicación, ya que el dragón estaba lanzando mas ráfagas de fuego asía el peliblanco

How que persistente eres –respondí Jack asiendo enojar mas al dragón

En ese momento hipo logro sujetar al dragón del arnés, este parresia muy molesto por lo que Jack se angustio y trato de acercarse al chico para alegarlo, pero al ver que el dragón no asía nada en contra del muchacho solo retrocedió un poco, mientras que hipo acariciaba a su dragón tratando de calmarlo lentamente este respondió ala petición de su amo bajando sus alas y pegándose mas al suelo.

Baya enserio eres bueno en esto Hipo –dijo Jack desde las ramas de un árbol

Estas bien Jack no te hiso nada –pregunto apenada por lo que su dragón avía ocasionado

Si estoy bien así que no te preocupes –dijo calmado como si lo que sucedió no hubiese pasado –aunque si sigues abrasándolo así me voy a poner celoso, amenos que me abrases igual jejeje –dijo con una expresión picara

Q…que po...r que no entiendo –dijo ruborizado hasta las orejas

Es broma no te pongas nervioso chico –

Bien –dijo calmándose un poco –pero creí que nadie podía verte Jack

Bueno aparecer las cosas se parecen a su dueño no –dijo mientras bajaba del árbol

Que pero como es que eso explica esto –dijo molesto a Jack que al parecer no entendía que estuvo apunto de morir por culpa de su dragón, pero este no tomo importancia a lo sucedido.

Bueno bien no lo se pero los anímale pueden sentirme tal ves por eso me ataco no crees –dijo mientras caminaba alado de hipo

Crees que solo puede sentirte –pregunto Hipo con desconfianza, cundo de pronto chimuelo se levanto y ataco nueva mente a Jack, solo que esta ves el peliblanco respondió con su bastón, lanzando un ligero golpe pero al ver que el dragón lo esquivo con facilidad retrocedió

Bien retiro lo dicho creo que si puede verme –decía mientras sostenía el bastón con mas fuerza

Calma chimuelo es un amigo –dijo el joven de nueva cuenta a su dragón, cuando de pronto el dragón lo rodeo, asiendo un escudo con su cuerpo dando a entender al peliblanco que no se acercara a el

Baya, baya aparecer alguien esta celoso –dijo Jack asurcándose a el sin importar su advertencia

Chimuelo gruñía cuando de pronto Jack alzo e vuelo colocándose enzima de el

Le siento se que lo viste primero pero ahora es mío –dijo dirigiendo la mirada a hipo, mientras que este se ruborizaba por las palabras del peliblanco, cuando de pronto este toma la mano de el menor separándolo del dragón y alzándolo por los aires, el dragón desesperado trato de alcanzarlo pero no pudo alzar el vuelo

Espera ¿Jack que ases? –pregunto el menor

Nada solo asiéndolo enojar –dijo con una sonrisa el ver que el dragón se desesperaba por no poder alcanzar a su dueño

Oye no me lo voy a comer, ¡así que no te preocupes si! –dijo Jack acercándose lentamente al dragón

Hipo estaba nervioso al ver que Jack se acercaba como si nada al dragón

Bien toma te lo devuelvo si –dijo este soltando lentamente al muchacho, hipo estiraba las manos lentamente al dragón para que no asiera nada en contra del peliblanco

Ves estoy bien no te preocupes –dijo Hipo siguiendo el plan del otro –así que se amable- dijo por ultimo al dragón

Chimuelo izo una gesticulación rara como dando a entender que no le aria nada pero que no le agradaba el peliblanco, al ver eso Jack rio de oreja a oreja.

Después de barios minutos de estar cerca del dragón Jack decidio tratar de tocarlo

Oye Hipo esta bien si lo toco –dijo volteando a ver al dragón –es que nunca antes lo avía echo –dijo como dando una escusa a su comportamiento

Bueno pero ten cuidado si –dijo desconfiado (pensamiento de HIPO: bueno chimuelo no es agresivo pero al parecer no le agrada Jack por que será, acaso solo es sobreprotector)

Hey hipo, hipo me escuchas –decía el otro acercándose a su oreja – ¡HIPOOOO! – grito tan cerca del menor que este salió de su transe

Que q…que pasa –pregunto un tanto aterrado

Nada solo quería que lo sostuvieras por si tu dragón trata de matarme –dijo en un tono de juego

No se llama dragón es chimuelo si y si déjame lo sostengo –dijo estercándose cerca del hocicó de chimuelo,_ como cuando alguien trata de controlar a su perro para que no muerda solo que este lanza fuego así que no se tan factible sea ponerse cerca de la boca_

Cundo hipo termino de decirle el nombre de su amigo a Jack se acerco y este le mostro su afilada dentadura, el retrocedió como cualquiera lo aria

Así que chimuelo he creo que otro nombre le vendría mejor no crees –dijo el peliblanco al chico

Si bueno a mi no me muestra los colmillos –dando a entender que solo se portaba así con el

Bien, bien aquí voy –dijo muy seguro acercando la mano a el dragón, chimuelo no quitaba la vista de la mano de Jack como esperando el momento para atacar, cuando de pronto Hipo sostuvo la mano de Jack y la acerco a chimuelo lenta mente

En ese momento Jack sintió algo extraño la mano de Hipo era tan cálida, pero no le molestaba era como un calor diferente era lindo, justo cuando esta pensando en eso sus miradas se cruzaron asiendo que este se ruborizara un poco –eres cálido –dijo el peliblanco mostrando su sonrisa

Te molesta –pregunto el menor un poco temeroso

-no se siente bien es… lindo –dijo a respuesta de la pregunta, asiendo que el menor lo viera con unas ojos tan brillantes como apunto de decir algo a Jack estaba cautivado en ese momento que no se dio cuanta cuando que ya estaba su mano en la cabeza del dragón, chimuelo solo los miraba con una expresión como diciendo y a estos que les pasa, en ese momento se oyó una vos no muy lejos asiendo que chimuelo se levantara de pronto, separando a los dos jóvenes

Que sucedo amigo –dijo hipo a su compañero

Creo que alguien viene –respondió Jack -será mejor que baya a ver

Es tas seguro –pregunto inquieto hipo

Si por que no nadie puede verme, no crees que será mejor que yo baya a ver –dijo en tono de juego

Si tienes razón ve –dijo el castaño dando permiso al otro de ir, cuando de la nada aparecí Brutacio apareció al otro lado del lago

Aquí esta Astrid –grito a su espalda

Al fin te encontramos donde te avias metido – pregunto la hermana de este

Si te necesitaban en la aldea hubieras visto el espectáculo todo era un caos fue tan divertido –reitero Brutacio en tono de burla

¡Divertido! Como se te ocurre tonto no fue divertido –dijo Astrid apareciendo de tras de elles empujando a Brutacio al lago, este rodo asta llegar a la mitad

Jeje no te enfadas Astrid es la verdad –dijo el chico recostado en el lago –pero que ases aquí solo –pregunto a hipo volteando la mirada

Si Hipo que estas asiendo aquí –preguntaron las chicas al mismo tiempo

Bueno yo solo estaba este siendo unas cosas nada mas –respondió muy nervioso asiendo que la rubia sospechara

Y que cosas estabas siendo –pregunto con imponencia al chico mientras se acercaba a el lenta mente

Nada ablando –respondió rápido, dando un paso asía a tras por la forma en que ella lo miraba

¿Ablando? Con quien –pregunto a un mas molesta

Es…te con chimuelo por –respondió

Con chimuelo y como… –interrumpió Brutilda que estaba al otro lado del lago –bueno, bueno que es esto un juego tenemos que regresar a la aldea todos estaban preguntando por ti –dijo mientras señalaba a Hipo

Que necesitan –pregunto hipo

Bueno veras los dragones espesaron a actuar raro desde la nevada de la mañana y no sabemos por que así que tú papa mando a buscar por ti –dijo Brutacio tratando de levantarse lentamente

Por la nevada –reitero hipo mientras volteaba a ver disimuladamente a Jack, que solo estaba riendo en un árbol cercano

Bueno que esperas rápido –dijo molesta la rubia jalando a hipo de vuelta ala aldea

Mientras sus amigos se llevaban a hipo Jack solo le sonreía de lejos y le izo una seña con las manos dando a entender que lo vería después y giñaba un ojo, hipo solo bajo la mirada y dio un ligero si, mientras que se apenaba por ir agarrado de la mano con Astrid que era su amor platónico desde ya ase mucho tiempo pero aun así la chica parresia no tomar importancia e iban con una mueca de molesta como si dijera con su mirada decía que deciárea estar en otro sitio, y atrás de el se encontraban riendo los gemelos mientras señalaban las manos de los otros y chimuelo iba de igual forma como riéndose de la situación, hipo solo pudo suspirar profundo, a lo que Astrid lo volteo a ver y izo una ligera sonrisa y se enrojeció un poco como dando a entender que apenas captaba la situación cuando de pronto llegaron a berk, todo era un caos.

Que esta pasando –dijo el castaño soltando la mano de Astrid y corriendo al centro de la aldea.

CONTINUARA .

* * *

ESPERO LES GUSTE Y SI NO ES ASI ESPERO SUGERENCIAS

BUENO ASTA LUEGO


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA COMO LE VA ESPERO BIEN JEJEJE BUENO AQUÍ EL 5 CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE RECUERDEN QUE SOY NUEVO ASÍ QUE SI ALGO NO LES GUSTA DÍGANME SI Y SI LE GUSTA TAN BIEN

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES YO SOLO SOY DUEÑO DEL CUENTO DE AMOR

* * *

CAPITULO: 5

**Problemas en berk**

Hipo había dejado a Jack en el bosque tras la interrupción de sus amigos, lo cual le había molestado un poco pero no pudo decir la razón ya que nadie le creería de que estaba con un espíritu en el bosque, pero lo que real mente le molestaba era lo que había sucedido esa tarde en la aldea.

Todo comenzó después de haberse separado de Jack, Astrid lo jalaba de vuelta por el bosque dirección a la aldea, todo el camino de regreso había sido una tortura ya que solo podía ver como Astrid lo jalaba de la mano sin ninguna importancia por los sentimientos de el asía ella, lo único que pasaba era que les gemelos iban de tras de ellos, riendo por la cara que hipo ponía cada ves que veía a Astrid y como ella lo ignoraba, ya casi llegando ala aldea ella volteo a verlo y le sonrió ligeramente como para que nadie pudiera verla.

Después de eso llegaron a la aldea…

Que esta pasando –dijo el castaño soltando la mano de Astrid y corriendo al centro de la aldea, al llegar noto que barias casas estaban quemadas y unos dragones acorralados por lo aldeanos otros tantos huyendo del lugar, y algunos muy agresivos que seguían quemando todo a su paso. Algunos aldeanos estaban tan enojados, hasta llevaban consigo algunas armas mientras que su padre Estoico trataba de detenerles para que no hicieran alguna locura, pero estos parecían no asarles caso, en especial un anciano que contantemente decía que los dragones no eran de fiar y que debían matarles, aunque no fuera raro que el estuviera en la multitud la verdadera pregunta era por que lo dragones estaban tan estresados

Esperen que pasa –dijo el muchacho acercándose ala multitud

Hijo que bueno que estas aquí, donde te avisas metido –dijo su padre con un enorme alivio

Estaba en el bosque –contesto –pero que pasa por que están con esas armas –dijo mientras señalaba a los aldeanos

Lo que sucede es que tus dragones han vuelto a ser como eran niño –contesto el anciano –te dije que no debíamos confiar en ellos

No es su culpa –dijo hipo

Entonces que sucede –preguntaron los aldeanos molestos

No lo se –respondió –lo más probables es que les molesta el frio

Que como que moleste hipo –pregunto su padre

Bueno es una posibilidad –dijo dudoso

Y que si así fuese, en berk siempre hay y abra este clima muchacho –dijo el anciano nuevamente –o caso pretendes que soportemos esta clase de actitud cada bes que allá una nevada –dijo en tono de reto

No… pero –siendo interrumpido

Pero que –dijo muy grosero el anciano

Solo debemos tratar de ver como calmarlos es todo hay que hacer que se acostumbre eso es todo –dijo con confianza en sus palabras

Hipo tiene razón –dijo su padre en su apoyo –es cuestión de que se adapten a nuestra forma de vivir

Y que pasara mientras tanto –pregunto la gente

Bueno lo primero es calmarlos no creen, debemos de detenerlos y agruparlo –dijo el padre del niño dando ordenes a la gente

Bien ya lo escucharon en marcha –dijo su amigo Bocón en tono de apoyo

Los aldeanos hicieron caso de mala gana y comenzaron a reunir a todos los dragones, fue muy complicado pero cuando por fin acabaron de reunirlos y apagar el fuego todos parecían mas tranquilo, después de todo lo sucedido ya era tarde por lo que todos dejaron todo tal y como estaba y fueron a descansar.

Claro que hipo no pudo descansar ya que estaba tratando de ver como explicar algo que no sabia, pues asta el desconocía el raro comportamiento de los dragones y es por eso que estaba de muy mal humor.

Estaba sentado sobre el banco de la herrería tratando de pensar mientras se recostaba en el escritorio.

_Pensamiento de Hipo_

Que voy a hacer como puedo explicar algo que desconozco y por que a mi por que a hora que puedo hacer como es que los dragones empezaron a actuar tan raro nunca antes lo habían echo y si, si es el clima que puedo hacer ciertamente no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, no puedo pedir a Jack que no venga y no puedo echar a los dragones son nuestros amigos, como puedo hacer para que todo salga bien, como _fin del pensamiento_ en ese momento un ruido a fuera de la habitación lo levanto de golpe, se oyó que alguien caminaba por la herrería y tiro barias cosas de metal pero quien, cuando al fin hipo decidió ir a ver de quien se trataba pudo ver que a la mitad le todo el desastre ocasionado esta Jack sonriendo, que al ver al chico se recargo sobre su bastón. Al ver a Jack a la mitad de la noche mientras una luz muy baja le iluminaba la cara muy tenue y permitía ver su dulce sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos que parecían mas intensos bajo esa luz, hipo solo pudo sonreír mientras se acercaba lentamente a el levanto su mano y la puso en la mejilla del peliblanco, lo que izo que el se sonrojara un poco pero con lo blanco de su piel se noto lo sufímente como para que hipo sonriera.

Me alegra verte –dijo Jack mientras sujetaba la mano del menor

A mi también –respondió –tengo un gran problema –dijo después de que Jack tomara su mano

Que cual problema –pregunto mientras hipo lo jalaba a dentro del estudio

Bueno veras, te digo dentro, no quiero que crean que estoy loco no –dijo mientras reía

Jack sonríe recordando que fue la escusa que dio para llevarlo al bosque, cuando por fin estaban dentro hipo soltó su mano y se sentó en el banco de madera que estaba frente al escritorio

Y que problema –dijo Jack mientras tomaba algunas hojas de la mesa

Bueno veras los dragones ocasionaron toda clase de destrozos esta mañana y todos quieren una explicación –dijo muy desanimado –y lo peor que no se por que es que están así –dijo al ultimo casi llorando por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada

Hoye no te preocupes –dijo Jack mientras tomaba su hombro –que es lo que tienes en mente –pregunto

Bueno creo que es por el frio –dijo mientras veía a Jack

Aaa bueno lo siento no era mi intención –respondió el peliblanco

No te preocupes se que no es tu culpa es solo que no se que tiene que ver el frio –dijo mas serio

Bueno tu dijiste que te molestaba no poder salir no –reitero el peliblanco –tal ves no les gusta y eso es todo, hay a muchas personas que no les gusta el frio

Si lo se pero la gente quiere soluciones y por que se comportan tan agresivos, es solo que no se me ocurre como explicarlo eso es todo –respondió des animado mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos

A pues es muy simple –dijo Jack mientras se sentaba en el escritorio

Que tú sabes por que –dijo el pequeño mientras se levantaba de un salto

Si un poco –contesto mientras acariciaba su cabeza –veras los dragones son de…

Así pasaron barias horas mientras que Jack explicaba lo que sabia acerca de los dragones, hipo le escuchaba atento, después de terminar ambos comenzaron a preparar unas hojas y investigar sobre el tema después de unas horas de ensayar y prepararse para lo que les esperaba mañana ambos cayeron rendidos…

Al día siguiente Jack se levanto primero viendo como dormía el pequeño alado suyo, comenzó a acariciar su pelo que era muy largo, sonreí al ver como este asía caras cada ves que pasaba su mano, cuando de pronto su mirada se desvió a sus finos y rosados labios Jack comenzó a ver con detenimiento esos hermosos labios y lentamente se acercaba a ellos, cuando estaba a menos de unos centímetro se detuvo y salió rápido de aquel lugar.

Pero que estoy asiendo el es un chico –se decía repetida mente mientras caminaba por las calles del pueblo – es solo un amigo el es un amigo eso es todo, solo estoy confundido, eso es todo es por que el es el primero en verme solo eso verdad – dijo mientras dirigió la mirada asía la luna que se podía observar ligeramente en el cielo –que me pasa –pregunto inquieto a la luna – bueno solo voy a caminar y a no pensar en ello –se respondía a si mismo cuando vio que mucha gente estaba en la plaza del pueblo.

Claro la explicación casi se me olvida –dijo el peliblanco mientras corría de regreso a donde estaba el otro chico.

Al llegar lo encontró dormido y lo despertó

Que pasa –decía hipo muy acelerado

Hipo hay mucha gente en la plaza –dijo Jack mientras le tocaba el hombro

Que – dijo hipo mientras se limpiaba los ojos

Hipo ¡la explicación!, que se te olvido –dijo mientras lo sacudía de un lado a otro

Es cierto –dijo gritando mientras tomaba unas hojas y salía corriendo de la herrería

Al llegar donde su padre lo esperaba, este camino lentamente asía el colocándose a su lado muy nervioso cuando de pronto vio a Jack a lo lejos que le sonreía dándole ánimos, hipo solo le sonrió y comenzó a hablar

Hola que tal –dijo saludando a todos -Muy bien no se que es lo que les pasa a los dragones con exactitud –dijo nervioso

Que como que no sabes pero si eres tú quien los entrena –dijo un aldeano preocupado

Si, si lo se pero no es tan fácil –dijo el niño

Fácil seria encéralos a todos –dijo nuevamente el anciano

Hipo decidió ignorarlo y continúo

Bueno como saben los dragones son de sangre fría por lo que les gusta el calor –dijo explicando a todos como funciona su habitad y después de terminar explico el posible comportamiento del otro día

–bien los dragones Vivian en un volcán por lo que solo pasaban frio cuando iban a recolectar alimento pero últimamente han estado a la intemperie mucho tiempo por lo que quizá estén incomodos y con las nevadas resientes se han de haber desesperado por no poderse calentarse así que comenzaron a producir su propio fuego tratando de calentar el ambiente –termino de explicar, todos parecían confundidos pero nadie le había dicho nada

Si tiene razón -dijeron barias personas –ellos solo buscan calor, no es su culpa de que haya nevado

Si pero que aremos no podemos dejar que quemen todo cada ves que tienes frio no creen –dijo el anciano

Si lo se –dijo hipo seguro –es por eso que tenemos que construirles un nido no creen –dijo sacando unos papeles que estaban en su espalda

Verán si los dragones tienen donde dormir o refugiarse del frio no volverán a quemar nada no creen, es por eso que podemos construimos un nido al cual puedan ir si tienes frio –dijo nuevamente hipo

Si tal ves pero donde pondremos un nido tan grande como para todos los dragones aquí en berk –dijo su padre al pequeño

Bueno el nido puedo ser construido a las afueras del pueblo cerca de una cueva para que conserve el calor y e estado pensando que aquí podría ser –dijo señalando una parte del mapa

Muy bien esta decidido aremos un nido –dijo su padre con entusiasmo

Ustedes necios no entiende pero ya verán como tener a esas bestias no traerán nada bueno –dijo el anciano mientras se alagaba de la multitud.

_OooO_OooO_OooO_OooO_OooO_OooO

Mas tarde e se día

Mientras que los adultos construían el nido hipo fue a ver a Jack cerca del bosque, este estaba siendo unas cuantas figuras en el hielo cuando lo vio y se acerco al castaño

Y que tal todo salió bien –dijo alegre

Si, todo gracias a ti Jack –dijo mientras se sentaba

Y que tal como va todo –pregunto el peliblanco

Pues va bien todos están trabajando lo más rápido que pueden antes de que allá otra ventisca –dijo mientras reía

No te preocupes no are nada, bien –dijo en un tono de juego –que te parece si patinamos un rato

No se patinar Jack, además con esto no podría –dijo hipo bajando a mirada a su pierna

No te preocupes es fácil yo te enseño –dijo mientras toma al pequeño en sus manos y lo jalaba al lago, este no se negó en lo absoluto

Al llegar al lago Jack comenzó a hacer una capa de hielo en las suelas de los zapatos de hipo cuando acabo ambos fueron al lago, al comienzo patinaban lento mientras que Jack sostenía la mano de hipo con fuerza, después de un tiempo comenzaron a ir mas rápido asta que Jack decidió soltarlo, hipo se asunto un poco pero después comenzó a alegarse mas y mas de Jack, al parecer ya lo había logrado dominar casi por completo

Baya eres bueno en esto –dijo Jack mientras le sonreía

Si no pensé que fuera tan fácil –respondió alegre

Cuando de pronto ambos chocaron asiendo que hipo cajera sobre Jack en ese momento Jack abraso a hipo y al sentir tan cerca al Cataño comenzó a recordar lo que estuvo apunto de hacer esa mañana , recordó esa hermosa cara su pelo, sus lindos ojos y sus finos y rosados labios así que le dio un beso en los labios asiendo que este se resistiera tratando de alejarlo un poco, pero Jack no paro, seguía besando y abrasándolo con fuerza para que no se alegara, pero después de unos momentos hipo se dejo llevar, Jack sentía como los cálidos labios de hipo calentaban lentamente los suyos asiendo que no pudiera detenerse soltó su cintura y comenzó a acariciar su cara, asta que hipo recordó que se trataba de Jack y lo alego de el bruscamente de el asiendo que el se callera de sentón en el hilo, Jack solo se quedo en blanco al no poder pensar en una escusa por su acción, hipo solo estaba sentado en la mitad del lago sin quitarle la vista de encima a Jack

p…porque que es l…lo que –decía sin poder terminar sus preguntas

Continuara.

* * *

BUENO QUE TAL QUE BESO NO... PERO BUENO QUE DIRÁ HIPO

LO SABRÁN SI LEEN EL SIGUIENTE...

COMENTE

bueno e corregido algunos errores ortográficos pero si ven otro por favor díganme


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola que tal bueno aquí el sexto capitulo espero les guste y también quería disculparme por mis faltas de ortografía en el capitulo 5 la verdad es que lo subí muy a prisa y no revise como era debido pero espero no vuelva a pasar y gracias por asearme saber de verdad se lo agradezco y voy a tratar de corregirlo a ver si se puede jejeje **

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE DREAMWORKS YO SOLO SOY DUEÑO DE LEL CUENTO DE AMOR **

* * *

CAPITULO: 6

**Solo amor**

Después de abarse logrado separar de Jack, Hipo no lograba calmar su corazón latía tan rápido y su cabeza dolía lo único que podía pensar era porque como había podido que quería, por que no podía hablar, logro reunir fuerzas, trago saliva y dijo

Por que… has hecho eso –dijo lentamente mientras miraba a Jack, que estaba incorporándose lentamente

Este yo no…lo se –dijo muy nervioso, realmente no sabia por que lo había besado, solo se había dejado llevar por su cuerpo ni siquiera sabia por que sentía ganas de no dejarlo, de estar cerca, de asearlo suyo, era tan extraño se sentía tan extraño el querer estar cerca de el, el querer besarlo y no saber por que

Hipo se trato de levantarse pero no pudo su prótesis no le permitía ponerse de pie a la mitad del lago, cuando callo por segunda ves Jack se acerco para ayudarle pero hipo aparto su mano de un golpe

¡No quiero que me toques! –grito el castaño mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos

–No quiero verte –dijo finalmente mientras se arrastraba lentamente asta la orilla del lago

Jack solo lo miraba muy confundido mientras que unas lagrimas se escapaban des sus ojos

–Lo siento –dijo con la vos cortada en llanto –yo no se por que –dijo muy lentamente, pero hipo al llegar a la oriya se puso de pie y le dijo con un tono que Jack desconocía por completo parecía entre enojado y triste

No t…te pregunte por que solo no quiero verte –dijo mientras evitaba la mirada de Jack

–Solo vete – termino de decir mientras lloraba y se daba la vuelta para correr a la aldea, Jack no pudo moverse estaba completamente aturdido por las palabras de aquel chico era como no poder respirar se sentía como si una espada le atravesara el pecho,

- porque me duele tanto – se pregunto mientras sujetaba su bastón contra su pecho fuertemente, en ese momento el viento comenzó a soplar convirtiéndose en una tormenta que duro unos pocos segundos cundo por fin se disipo Jack ya se había ido de aquel sito, en el sitio donde estaba solo se podía observar unos témpanos de hilo que salían del lago.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Hipo corría tan rápido como podía de regreso a berk cundo de pronto se resbalo en el una ligera capa de hielo que se había formado en el camino, rodo cuesta a bajo unas segundos cuando choco con un árbol y por fin pudo detenerse. Estaba acostado en el hilo, le dolía el cuerpo por el golpe pero no tanto como su pecho, por algún motivo no podía dejar de llorar algo le dolía tanto era como una sensación similar a cuando conoció a chimuelo, el corazón latía rápido y estaba excitado, pero esta ves no sabia por que por que le había echo sentir eso aquel beso, coloco su brezo en sus ojos para parar de llorar.

Por que me beso –se pregunto un poco mas calmado –acaso le gusto… no, no puede el es un chico el es un espíritu pero por que, por… que me gusto –dijo por ultimo mientras tapaba su rostro

Se levanto después de barios minutos de estar recostado y nuevamente retomo su camino de vuelta a casa, mientras caminaba de regreso no podía evitar pensar en Jack en como le beso como lo izo y en por que-no puedo verle después de eso –dijo con una sonrisa muy forzada y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Al llegar a casa fue directamente a su habitación, chimuelo lo vio y trato de acercarse pero hipo se lo impidió lo alego sin siquiera verle a los ojos, lloro por varias horas sin descanso mientras si cubría la cara con sus cobijas. Solo pensaba en lo diferente que se había sentido a comparación de Astrid y lo mucho que le molesto y gusto al mismo tiempo era como si una parte de el que no conocía le digiera que esta bien que era lo que había estado esperando todo ese tiempo que no había estado mal que era normal que esta bien siempre que fuera solo Jack, solo el podía hacerlo

-pero nunca más podre verlo –se dijo a si mismo mientras calmaba sus lagrimas -no después de lo que lo dije de seguro me odia el no volverá y no se porque me molesta si fui yo quien le dijo que se fuera –al terminar esa frase comenzó a llorar de nuevo

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Ya han pasado tres días desde que le e pedido a Jack que no vuela, no lo e visto desde entonces y poco a poco comienza a derretirse la nieve de los arboles y comienza a hacer mas y mas calor los días son despejados por primera bes desde que tengo memoria el sol a durado mas que unas cuentas oras, no ase frio y no sopla el viento es como si el clima se olvidara de Jack y que el invierno no vuelva nunca mas y todo por culpa de mi egoísmo

Hipo sucede algo, has estado muy raro últimamente –pregunto su padre al chico

Si papa solo e estrado pensando en el clima –respondió con una mirada perdida como esperando ver esa rara pero linda luz volar pero solo sentía el colar abrasador del sol

Si es cierto últimamente a echo mucho calor –reitero su padre –pero que acaso no te gusta siempre te as estado quejando del frio hijo –le volteo a ver cundo noto que una pequeña lagrima escapaba del los ojos de su hijo

Estas bien acaso dije algo malo –pregunto mientras acercaba a su hijo junto a el

No, no te preocupes no es nada –respondió mientras se limpiaba la cara

Si no fuera nada no llorarías, o no es verdad hijo –

Papa alguna ves te as sentido extraño –pregunto mientras volteaba a ver a su padre con unos ojos lagrimosos como si no pudiera parar de llorar

Como que hijo –pregunto mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de hipo con sus enormes manos, pero a pesar de ser grandes y gruesas, le asían sentir al niño seguro y protegido como se supone que ase el amor paternal

Como si algo te doliera en el pecho –dijo, tocaba junto en sima de su corazón

Bueno hijo hay muchas clases de dolor, pero todos tienen solución como cundo te golpeas sabes que te dolerá pero con el tiempo el dolor desaparece dejando solo un pequeño recuerdo –dijo con una sonrisa

Pero no es como ese dolor es diferente no es físico y entre mas tiempo pasa mas me duele, es como si quisiera que lo que paso no hubiera sucedido –respondió mientras bajaba la mirada

Entonces no es un dolor hijo es un sentimiento y puede ser que yo lo haiga sentido, no se pero eso me recuerda a tu madre esa clase de dolor la sentí la primera ves que la vi ella era tan hermosa, era como una luz que daba sentido a mi lucha y que con tal de verla siempre aria le que fuera, con el tiempo me di cuenta que ella se robo mi corazón y que me había enamorado, ha si que si eso es lo que sientes hijo mío solo puede ser que te as enamorado de alguien –dijo tan serio y tan amable con un tono de vos tan apacible que era difícil creer que su padre que era tan imponente podría decir palabras tan dulces, que asían que su hijo no pudiera contener la alegría una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro devolviendo esa luz tan cálida, su padre sonrió de igual forma al ver que pudo ayudar a su hijo

Si tienes razón papa gracias –dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente

Hijo se que no debo decirlo pero si no estas muy seguro de tus sentimiento esa relación no funcionara así que no dudes ni un momento porque herirás a la persona que amas –le aconsejo su padre

S…si no te preocupes –hipo le miro figo y le sonrió

Su padres se levanto y lo golpeo en la espalda mientras le decía curioso –y de quien se trata hipo –sonrió de oreja a oreja –acaso es Astrid –termino de decir mientras le golpeaba lentamente el hombro

Es… alguien –respondió nervioso pues no le podía decir acerca de Jack, aparte su padre creía que era un guerrero y que era muy pero muy diferente al verdadero Jack

Bien pero me tendrás que decir algún día hijo –termino la conversación y su padre su fue del lado de su hijo

Es cierto Astrid –dijo hipo mientras se acariciaba la cabeza –casi me olvido de ella pero no es igual diablos que are -

Al parecer su padre había resuelto un problema pero le había recordado otro, ahora hipo estabas mas confundido que antes, que aria, con quien estar, Astrid había sido su amor platónico desde ase mucho tiempo, y se había logrado acercar a ella pero que podía hacer ella y Jack eran muy distintos y Astrid casi no le asía caso es mas abecés se preguntaba por que, pero últimamente desde que conocí a Jack no había pensado en ella –tengo que tomar una decisión –dijo hipo mientras caminaba asía el pueblo

Patapes as visto a Astrid –pregunto hipo a un amigo que estaba caminando

No, pero creo que salió con Tormentula ase unas horas –respondió mientras señálame el muelle

Bien gracias Patapes –dijo mientras corría al muelle

Al llegar noto que chimuelo estaba hay comiendo y que Astrid estaba volando por los alrededores, ha si que tomo a chimuelo y se fueron junto a Astrid y Tormentula, al estar cerca hipo le pidió que si podía aterrizar que tenia que hablar con ella, Astrid le vio muy preocupada pues era raro que el le pidiera hablar así que ambos fueron a lo mas alto de la montaña, al legar hipo noto que la nieve que estaba en la sima se comenzaba a derretir

Y bien que quieres hipo –dijo Astrid muy seria

Bueno quería preguntarte algo –se detuvo por un instante apretó los puños y trago un poco de saliva –quería saber que somos nosotros –dijo finalmente

Como que, que somos -pregunto Astrid

Que si tu y yo somos algo mas que amigos si somos una pareja bueno ya sabes por lo que paso en navidad (no me acuerdo como se llama su fiesta así que solo puse navidad jajaja lo siento) bueno ya sabes el beso –dijo mientras se sonrojo un poco

Hipo –dijo interrumpiendo –tu me gustas pero no se es diferente –se detuvo

Como que diferente –pregunto

- Bueno tu me agradas y me enamore de ti pero no se como expresarlo, siempre soy fría con tigo y últimamente as actuado extraño –

Y porque es difícil –se acerco a ella –acaso no sientes nada

No es por eso es que no puedo verte como mi pareja te veo como mi hermano y eso me duele y me ase sentir culpable por que se que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo –dijo mientras unas pequeñas gotas se formaban en sus ojos

Y por que me besaste –se acerco a ella y le coloco su mano en su mejilla

Es que creí que si lo asía podría sentir algo diferente poro solo me izo sentir mas culpable por darte una falsa esperanza – no pudo resistir mas y comenzó a llorar

No te preocupes no mes tu culpa es mía por no darme cuenta –hipo la abrazo con ternura –te siempre fuiste mi amor platónico pero se que no puede haber nada así que no te preocupes tu eres mi amiga así que no te alejes y seamos amigos si –le susurro al oído

Si hipo y lo siento –dijo correspondiendo al abrazo

No te preocupes y gracias –termino el castaño y se separaron lentamente, Astrid lo vio directo a los ojos y le dio un suave beso en los labios pero no era igual que el de Jack era como un beso de hermanos un beso diferente era tierno pero no asía que sintiera nada, Astrid se fue y hipo se quedo hay con su amigo viendo como el sol brillaba. Hipo se levanto y con ayuda de chimuelo regreso al lago esperando ver a Jack pero en su lugar vio que el lago estaba completamente descongelado excepto por unos picos de hielo que salían de la mitad del lago

Jack lo siento –dijo mientras veía los témpanos de hielo –por favor vuelve

Se sentó a un lado del lago por barios minutos esta que vio que chimuelo le veía preocupado se acerco a el y se recargo sobre su hombro como dando ánimos a su deprimido amo, hipo también se recargo sobre chimuelo

Lo siento amigo te e preocupado verdad –dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su dragón y amigo

Chimuelo se levanto de golpe y le comenzó a ver a hipo y volteaba la cabeza en dirección de los témpanos de hilo como dando a entender que le ayudaría a buscarlo

Enserio –pregunto hipo a chimuelo, este solo dio un si moviendo su cabeza –gracias –dijo hipo mientras abrezaba a su amigo y levantaban el vuelo en busca de Jack

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Mientras tanto Jack yacía sentando en un bosque oscuro sin ningún rastro de alegría cuando una vos se oyó de legos

Baya, baya pero si es Jack –decía una vos desconocida y no se veía nadie – y que es lo que ases por aquí –pregunto finalmente la vos en un tono sarcástico

Nada solo déjame solo si –respondió Jack indiferente

Solo creí que estabas arto de estar solo –

Si bueno y que te importa –dijo Jack mientras volteaba

U que frio bueno era de esperarse del espíritu del invierno

Si y quien eres tu –pregunto molesto

Yo soy algo que no quieres conocer Jack Frost –dijo e un tono amenazante mientras a lo legos una silueta se formaba

Continuara

* * *

Este quería avisar que me voy a tardar en actualizar esta semana porque mis padres están de vacaciones y vamos a estar saliendo y tendré una cirugía el jueves así que no voy a tener mucho tiempo pero espero actualizar el sábado o domingo

bueno espero les guste y comenten todo es bien venido


	7. Chapter 7

H**ola que tal los siento mucho por no actualisar en 10 dias pero la berdad es que me dolia bastante el pie y no me podia consentrar como para escriber y con la escuela y trabajos que tengo que yebar para no reprobar la berdad es que casi ni me aserque a la computadora pero ya bolvi **

**los personajes no me pertenesen son de sus respectovos creadores yo solo soy dueño del cuento **

* * *

CAPITULO: 7

**Mis pecados **

Jack se encontraba en un sombrío bosque alegado de toda civilización, estaba solo, unas cuantas lagrimas se lograban escapar de sus ojos, no podía olvidar la cruel verdad, su amigo y la única persona que lo había visto en años, lo había alegado de el y todo por una estupidez, todo por un impulso que había nacido de los profundo y que no pudo controlar, pero lo que real mente le dolía era que había echo llorar a Hipo y todo por egoísmo, por su egoísmo de querer hacerlo suyo.

Baya, baya pero si es Jack –so oyó decir a una vos desconocida pero no se veía a nadie – y que es lo que ases por aquí –pregunto finalmente la vos en un tono sarcástico

Nada solo déjame solo, si –respondió Jack indiferente, pero algo asustado por no conocer la vos de la persona, al parecer era una vos masculina de tono muy serio, pero al mismo tiempo parecía burlarse como si conociera la respuesta

Solo creí que estabas arto de estar solo –se dirigió la vos nuevamente a el pero esta ves se oía mas y mas y cerca

Si bueno y que te importa –dijo Jack mientras volteaba en busca de la persona, pero lo único que podía ver eran pequeños destellos de luz de luna pasando entre las ramas dando un poco de color a ese solitario bosque

Ha que frio, bueno era de esperarse del espíritu del invierno -dijo en tono divertido como si lo conociera de siempre

Si y quien eres tu –pregunto ya molesto pues no podía ver a la persona de la que provenía aquella espelúznate vos

Yo soy algo que no quieres conocer Jack Frost –dijo e un tono amenazante mientras a lo legos una silueta se formaba una silueta obscura al principio, pero entra mas se acercaba a Jack se podía observar que era una persona alta y robusta, su cabello era de color negro con pequeños destellos de rojizos, era de piel morena clara y lo que mas destacaba era su sonrisa burlona, estaba vestido de ropas negras a acepción de su camisa que era de un color azul y sostenía un pequeño cuchillo de color rojizo parecido a la sangre.

Se paro en frente de Jack observándolo hacia abajo mientras guardaba el cuchillo en su bolcillo

Y bien quien crees que soy –dijo frio como si Jack supieras la respuesta

N…no lo se… te conozco –dijo muy inseguro de su respuesta, por alguna razón el era demasiado imponente, como si en cualquier momento fuera a atacarlo

Ho Jack, mi pequeño y torpe Jack me conoces muy bien –respondió mientras daba pequeñas palmadas a la cabeza de Jack

Y tu como me conoces –pregunto Jack muy confundido, el estaba seguro de que era la primera ves que veía a esa persona

Bueno Jack yo te conozco desde ase ya mucho tiempo –dijo mientras se alegaba de el –te conos muy bien Jack… por que… – Y que eres -en ese momento Jack interrumpió bruscamente a la persona

Un espíritu o una persona –pregunto mientras se ponía de pie, el joven de cabellera negra comenzó a reír, y eso hiso que el peliblanco se enojara mucho mas

Déjate de bromas quien eres –pregunto con un gran grito, pero era extraño nunca antes se había sentido tan molesto

Bien –dijo serio –yo no soy ni un espíritu ni un humano Jack, hay mucho mas en este mundo –dijo serio pero con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro –hay mucho mas en este mundo que humanos y espíritus como tu, también hay otra clase de entidades en este mundo, hay virtudes y pecados, también hay ángeles y demonios o incuso almas en pena, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta yo soy la ´´Ira´´ mejor conocido como una de uno de los pecados de la humanidad

Pecado de la humanidad que es eso –pregunto Jack

Bueno nos conocen como 7 pecados primarios o capitales –respondió –cada uno de nosotros reprendamos una acción de la humanidad o mejor dicho de casi todo en la tierra y como te dije yo represento la ira, yo soy la mas pura ira y tu amigo mío me has estado llamando muy frecuentemente –dijo mientras se reía

Yo no te he llamado –dijo Jack mientras se alegaba de el

Ho Jack tu me has estado dando mucho trabajo y se cuales son todas las razones de tu ira como por ejemplo siempre has estado molesto por no saber cual es tu origen, ni por que es que has vagado 160 años sin obtener una respuesta y te molesta que la única persona que te a podido ver te haya apartado y por dios se mucho más Jack no hay nadie en la tierra que no pueda sentir ira ni tu ni nadie

Y por que eres un pecado –pregunto Jack curioso –si nadie puede escapar de ti

Buena pregunta chico –dijo otra vos, pero esta ves era una vos femenina, Jack volteo para ver de quien se trataba y vio a una mujer muy bella de cabellera larga, ondeada y completamente negro, llevaba un vestido un poco mas debajo de la rodilla y de color rojo semitransparente que dejaba resaltar su conjunto de ropa interior negra y llevaba un látigo amarado a la cintura, se veía muy provocativa, se acerco lentamente a Jack y lo miro como si quisiera comerlo

Y ¿quien eres tú?–pregunto Jack mientras se alegaba de la chica

Ella es la lujuria –respondió Ira

Si Jack yo represento la lujuria de cualquiera –reitero ella mientras tomaba asiento en un tronco –pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, el echo de tener Ira, lujuria, envidia o pereza no significa que sea un pecado lo que nos ase pecados es que no sean capases de controlarnos –ella comenzó a reír

Como que no puedan controlarlos –

Eso es simple o acaso eres idiota –dijo ira, parresia molesto por la aparición de su hermana –bien es muy simple todos poseen obscuridad en su corazón todos no importa que o quien no hay un ser en esta tierra libre de esa obscuridad pero lo que los ase realmente buenos es la capacidad de mantener a raya esa obscuridad, es decir todos sienten Ira no? –Le pregunto a Jack que asintió con la cabeza –bien pero lo que ase que se convierta en un pecado, es que la gente no pueda controlarla y por eso es que cometen un pecado mayor –termino su explicación

Y que es un pecado mayor –nuevamente el peliblanco pregunto

Eres lindo pero lento –dijo lujuria un tanto divertida –nosotros somos las males capitales y senos denomina así por que nosotros damos inicio a acciones terribles eso es todo

Y que es lo que quieren –pregunto finamente Jack

Bueno yo quería conocer al famoso Jack eso es todo –respondió lujuria –bueno la verdad es que es la primera ves que me llamas no –pregunto lujuria al peliblanco

Que yo no te… -en ese momento recordó a hipo -¡tu! Fue tu culpa de lo que paso no, fuiste tu es por eso que me sentí tan extraño, fuiste tu –dijo Jack muy molesto mientras señalaba a Liguria

No te enojes Jack –dijo Ira con una sonrisa de satisfacción

No Jack yo no hice nada –dijo ella –yo no pude interferir amenos que tu seas el culpable yo solo represento la lujuria pero no puedo hacer que nadie agá lo que yo quiera amenos que el también lo desee –dijo muy molesta por la insinuación de Jack

Entonces fui yo –

Si solo tu puedes contralar tus acciones yo solo doy una ligera ayuda un poco de lujuria pero eso es todo Jack-respondió seria -yo no te puedo controlar a mi placer pero si pudiera asarlo nos divertiríamos mucho-dijo mientras levantaba ligeramente la pierna permitiendo que su ya corta falda se levantara aun mas, Jack se dio cuenta de eso y comenzó a retroceder para evitar estar cerca de ella

Lujuria deja de molestarlo –dijo Ira tranquila, lo volteo a ver, pues era extraño que para ser la Ira estuviera tan tranquilo

Que acaso no eres la Ira –dijo con sarcasmo el peliblanco –o por que estas tan tranquilo

Bueno simplemente es por que yo si puedo controlarme mocoso –dijo este mientras lo veía fijo – pero es ora de irnos últimamente hay mucho trabajo –dijo mientras se alegaba del muchacho

Que aburrido eres hermanito pero tienes razón –se levanto le bella mujer, y camino junto a hermano pero antes de irse volteo a ver a Jack y le dijo –llámame mas seguido que me gustaría jugar mas con tigo –dijo giñando un ojo mientras desaparecía lentamente

Jugar, pero que extraño por que, acaso solo vinieron a molestar o… querían advertirme de algo… no eso no de que podían advertirme pero si son 7 hermanos debo tener cuidado no quiero mas visitas –se decía Jack a si mismo mientras tomaba asiento en el tronco –pero que puedo hacer para que hipo me disculpe o acaso me odia tanto- se froto la cabeza con ambas manos –pero si ella no me hiso que sintiera eso entonces por que lo bese, es extraño nunca antes había sentido eso que podrá ser…

Amor –se oyó a lo lejos, era una vos familiar pero no se podía ver a nadie

Quien es –pregunto Jack, pero no hubo respuesta alguna ni siquiera un ruido –pero quien pudo haber sido –se dijo muy curioso –amor que es el amor -bufo por un segundo –como voy a saberlo nunca antes había pensado en ello, pero si realmente es amor debo decirle a hipo lo que siento…-se golpeo la cara un rato –pero en que estoy pensando el es un chico por dios como espero que lo entienda es mas lo voy a asustar que va a pensar de mi… pero quiero verlo

Se coloco de pie sostuvo su bastón y se dijo a si mismo –solo una ves, solo quiero verlo una ves mas –volteo a ver al cielo –y debo de dejar de hablar solo –dijo mientras reí

Alzo el vuelo de vuelta a berk donde lo espera una sorpresa al parecer su amor era correspondido pero aun no lo sabía, mientras que hipo también iba en busca suya esperando poder verlo…

Continuara

* * *

lo siento si es mas corto que los ultimos pero tampoco e tenido mucha inspiracion y me alegra a les guste y como siempre comenten si les gusto o si no les gusto asepto sugerencias y cuidense


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA QUE TAL ESTAN PRIMERO QUE NADA QUEIRO DISCULPARME POR TARDAR TANTO EN SUBIR MI CAPITULO PERO LA VERDAD ESQUE NO SE ME PODIA OCURIR NADA CON LO ATARIADO QUE E ESTADO ULTIMAMENTE PERO YA ME DESOCUPE ASI QUE LES TRAIGO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO **

**y segundo quierio agradeser sus comentarios la berdad es que me agrada seber que les gusta mi histori y es muy reconfortante ver que dejen su opinion y sus felicitaciones y quiero responder unas preguntas que me isieron **

**primera si voy a continuar con el finc asi que no se preocupen aunque me tarde mucho XD **

**y segunda si yo soy hombre pero eso no quiere desier que no me agrada el yaoi y quiro aclarar no soy gay no se por que la gente tiene la idea de que si te gusta esta clase de genero eres gay ami en lo personal me agrada y una amiga me lo recomendo **

**y tercera no se todabia si abra lemon en la historia ami me agradaria pero no se si a todos les gustaria asi que si les parese buena ides espero que lo comenten y de nuebo crasioas por sus comentarios de berdad me agrada seber que les gusta mi historia **

* * *

CAPITULO: 8

Sorpresa

Jack volaba lo más rápido que podía de vuelta a berk, durante todo el camino su corazón no dejaba de latir como si en cualquier momento podría explotar, el sabia perfectamente que era por culpa de sus nervios de ver a Hipo y mas cuando le había dicho que no lo quería volver a verlo, pero eso no importaba yo quería verlo almenas una ultima bes para disculparme y poder saber si realmente era amor lo que me había impulsado a besarlo.

Conforme mas me acercaba cómanse a sentir un calor inusual en esa región, por algún motivo esta ocasión mi invierno no parresia haber afectado esa zona, digo anterior mente no importaba que no estuviera presente aun seguía asiendo frio pero en esta ocasión no, acaso tenia que ver con mis sentimientos o ere por culpa de haberme ido de esa manera bueno eso no importaba por el momento creo…

Cuando por fin logre legar a la isla era de noche y note que en verdad asía un calor demasiado inusual como si mi simple presencia no bastara para traer frio así que decidí que como ya era de noche no podría ver a Hipo y que mejor manera de sorprenderlo en la mañana que con un blanco paisaje de esa forma podría disculpa y me sentiría mas cómodo ya que con ese clima me daban ganas de salir corriendo. Así que tome mi bastón y comencé a moverlo pero nada sucedió

q…que esta pasando por que n…no puedo hacer que nieve –se pregunto muy alterado, comenzó a mover con mas rapidez su bastan pero nada ocurría era como si no pudiera atraer el invierno – no puede ser cierto – se detuvo y tomo asiento en un tejado – tal bes mañana pueda hacer algo –dijo para reconfortarse pero se oía muy dudoso

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Al día siguiente Jack estaba esperando muy ansioso y nervioso a que hipo saliera de su casa poro por algún motivo no lo veía, dijo según el le había comentado que todas las mañanas salía temprano con chimuelo a volar pero ya era casi medio día y no se le veía por ningún lado así que decidió asomarse por la ventana que daba a su habitación pero no pudo ver a nadie asique decidió ir a buscarlo por el pueblo, dijo que tan difícil podía ser reconocer a un chico con un dragón negro.

Comencé por buscar en la plaza del pueblo pero no logre dar con el aunque lamentablemente los dragones no pasaron inadvertida mi presencia pero ninguno me ataco como las ultimas beses creo que tenia que ver con el clima lo cual me frustraba mucho pero era mas importante ver a hipo, después me dirigí al muelle, pero tampoco tuve suerte sique que comencé a caminar por los alrededores para pensar, cuando de pronto una vos me saco de mis pensamientos

Quien eres tú –pregunto una vos infantil, era un chico muy grande y regordete era rubio pero utilizaba un casco clásico de los vikingos, para ser tan grande parresia tímido

Espera tu me esta p…preguntando a mi – dije muy confundido era imposible alguien aparte de hipo podía verme

S…si, quien eres no te había visto por aquí –dijo nuevamente parresia no dar mucha importancia a que fuera un extraño

a me llamo Jack y estoy buscando a una persona la as visto eto… como te llamas –era extraño pero no quería mencionar que era un espíritu asta no saber el paradero de hipo

Me llamo Patapes –respondió rápido pero no parresia confiar lo suficiente

Mucho gusto – era extraño actuar como una persona normal y mas cuando casi no e tenido contacto con la gente, pero como me podía ver acaso era por la misma razón que hipo, será que por que en estas regiones se cuentan leyendas raras sobre mi o por que podía ser, pero aun así no sentía la misma sensación de curiosidad que sentí la primera ves que hable con hipo

Y a quien estas buscando Jack –

Bueno este estoy buscando a un chico llamado hipo lo has visto –

Hipo no se encuentra en berk salió en busca de algo creo, no le e visto pero creo que no tarda en regresar –parresia inquieto por la conversación, pero debo decir que era una agradable sorpresa poder hablar con mas personas

Y no sabes asía donde se dirige – pregunte lo mas calmado que pude pero debo admitir que estaba muy preocupado

No lo se pero salió a dirección del este –

Enserio muchas gracias Patapes pero tengo que irme – me despedí lo mas rápido que pude

Espera no podrá alcanzarlo el esta volando bueno esta como decirlo el… monta a un dragón –

No te preocupes –dije con una sonrisa –yo también tengo trucos – sonreí mientras levantaba el vuelo frente al chico que se me quedo viendo asombrado –adiós y gracias-

Patapes solo se despedía atónito por lo que acababa de ver

Así que el este, bueno veamos que tan rápido es chimuelo –me dije burlonamente para comenzar a volar lo mas rápido que pude

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Hipo volaba con la esperanza de poder encontrar a Jack por alguna parte pero llevaba dos días fuera de berk buscando sin tener suerte, ahora se dirigía a una isla al este de berk estaba muy alegada y comenzaba hacer frio por lo que pensó que tal bes su amigo podía encontrarse en esa isla, lamentablemente cuando llego no había señal alguna de Jack lo cual lo preocupo y decepciono un poco

Acaso de verdad no piensa volver –se dijo muy triste mientras con una mano se sostenía el pecho fuertemente –p…pero yo, yo no quería que se fuera –comenzó a llorar sin poder detenerse, chimuelo lo vio y se acerco cuando hipo lo vio lo abraso sin dejar de llorar, pues en verdad quería a Jack –creo que si lo amo –dijo este con un nudo en su garganta, pero su fiel compañero solo pudo quedarse a su lado pues no podía hacer nada por su amo

Pasaron barios minutos antes de que hipo pudiera parar de llorar, cuando de pronto un sonido se logro apreciar del fondo del bosque lo que izo que hipo se pusiera de pie lo mas rápido que pudo, aunque tropezó un poco pero su amigo lo sostuvo, al estar de pie se quedo viendo fijamente asía el bosque que se formaba detrás de la playa donde se encontraba, pasaron barios minutos sin que nada pasara o se pudiera ver.

Creo que fue mi imaginación verdad chimue… - en ese momento una sombra paso corriendo por entre las ramas – lo viste –dijo muy alterado por lo que acaba de suceder mientras dirigía su mirada a chimuelo, mientras tanto chimuelo parresia no haber notado tal acontecimiento

–Que no lo viste – dijo ya calmado y confundido –ha ti nunca se te escapa nada amigo que paso –pregunto, este solo le devolví una mirada de confusión

Bueno vamos a investigar tal ves sea Jack – dijo muy alegre, ha si que tomo a su amigo y se adentro al bosque

Al principio chimuelo se resistía entrar al bosque o que sorprendió a hipo pero el no desistió de tratar de obligarlo así que de mala gana chimuelo lo acompaño. Al comienzo el bosque era muy normal pero conforme avanzaba una sensación extraña se sentía o que izo que un escalofrió pasara por la espalda de hipo – no te preocupes amigo no pasa nada – le dijo a chimuelo que parresia también sentir esa extraña sensación, este solo lo volteo a ver con una expresión que parresia pedirle que se fueran de ahí

Vamos amigo no hay nada que temer no crees, además eres un dragón a que le tendrías miedo – dijo de forma sarcástica a su amigo, aunque esas palabras parecían que eran para el mas que para chimuelo

Después de estar caminando por barios minutos sin ningún índice de poder encontrar a alguien, aunque esa extraña sensación de peligro no dejaba de preocuparle era la primera bes que sentía que alguien os observaba y por algún motivo creía que no era alguien amigable, hasta que pudieron legar a un lago muy profundo en el bosque y en el centro parresia haber un árbol muy grande, hipo se acerco a tomar agua cuando de pronto hoyo una vos muy firme casi como la de su padre

Quien eres y que estas buscando forastero – pregunto alguien, hipo levanto la mirada de inmediato para ver de quien provenía la vos, vio a un hombre de barba blanco y muy larga, llevaba una túnica larga completamente blanca y un bastón similar al de Jack solo que esta parresia tener una joya en la punta y el centro del mismo, estaba sentado en un tipo de asiento que se podía observar en el centro del árbol

Que, quien eres - pregunto estupefacto por la aparición de aquel hombre juraría que no se encontraba ahí cundo llego

Yo te preguntado primero chico – respondió un poca mas tranquilo al darse cuenta de que se trataba de un jovencito

Lo siento me llamo hipo vengo de una aldea que queda cerca del este – respondió muy alterado casi gritando por el susto – y quien es usted señor – pregunto nuevamente

Y que te trae por estos lugares joven viajero – pregunto nuevamente ignorando las preguntas del chico

Y…yo estoy buscando a alguien señor -

Y a quien buscas pequeño – se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia hipo, conforme caminaba sobre el lago una pequeña luz apareció en el agua permitiendo que el hombre caminara sobre ella, eso izo que hipo diera un paso asía a tras por la impresión, cuando por fin el hombre quedo frente al mas chico este se dio cuenta de que chimuelo no así nada por alegar a ese extraño de el o cual le pareció muy raro por lo general chimuelo no permite que nadie se me acerque amenos que sea un conocido ¿por que no estaba tratando de evitar que esa persona se acercara? como normalmente lo asía

Veo que traes compañía – dijo el anciano, -pero que acaso no eres un vikingo muchacho – le pregunto nuevamente mientras alzaba su mano lentamente para poder tacar a su dragón

Espere no el…- en ese momento noto que chimuelo no así nada en contra de aquel peculiar señor – que pero que – dijo muy sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo

Y bien piensas responderme – se dirigió nuevamente al muchacho

Que a si yo, yo estoy buscando a un amigo se llama Jack y si soy un vikingo – respondió firme pero aun dudaba de aquella persona

Y que aria tu amugo tan legos de su hogar –

El no es de mu pueblo… pero antes de seguir quisiera saber quien es usted – dijo hipo ya molesto por la actitud del anciano mientras pensaba _dijo que se cree este anciano para preguntar tantas cosas e ignorar mis preguntas digo lo mas norma el responder cuando alguien te habla_

El señor solo o miro un tanto extrañando asía años que nadie se le dirigía de esa manera - bien me llamo Aión pequeño – respondió finalmente la pregunta del joven lo cual parresia que por lo menos había echo que este se tranquilizara un poco

Mucho justo señor – dijo extendiendo su mano

Aión sonrió y correspondió al saludo – bien por que buscas a tu amigo – pregunto nuevamente

El es un… esto sonara ridículo pero el es un espíritu – diablos va a creer que estoy loco, pensó hipo

Así que un espíritu – dijo mientras tomaba su barbilla con su mano – bueno eso explica por que es que fuiste capas de llegar asta mi – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

Que como que explica – dijo hipo mas confundido que antes

Bueno chico yo no soy humano… pero creo que eso era mas que obvio no crees – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

Est…e creo que si – dijo hipo muy apenado pues no había cruzado por ningún momento esa idea en su cabeza –pero que es usted dijo muy inquieto

Bueno yo soy el tiempo, me conocen de muchos nombres pero yo represento el tiempo y tu puedes llamarme Aión –dijo un tanto contento – hace ya mucho tiempo, bueno a mi me a parecido ya mucho tiempo y creo que eso ya es decir mucho, que no hablaba con alguien que no se atemorizara por mi presencia – dijo mientras tomo asiento – pero creo que tu eres especial rara bes alguien puede dar con esta isla y mucho mas raro pueden dar con migo –

Y por que no pueden dar con usted – pregunto hipo

Buena pregunta chico – dijo mientras tomo su bastón e izo un ligero toque en el lago – veras mi isla esta perdida en el tiempo a mejor dicho no transcurre el tiempo en esta isla es por eso que nadie puede saber con exactitud donde esta, pero veo que gracias a tu amigo pudiste dar con la isla

Y por que es más raro dar con usted – dijo hipo con una sonrisa sarcástica

Aión solo sonrió mientras que en el lago aperasen unas figuras – bueno es casi imposible dar con mi ubicación ya que nadie puede pasar el bosque, pues veras es un bosque eterno nadie salvo espíritus como tu amigo, tales ellos si puedan pasar este bosque creo, pero regresando al tema esta bosque es una ilusión y solo aquellos que sean capases de no perder la noción del tiempo dentro del bosque pueden dar con migo, pero son pocos los que han logrado dar con migo creo que solo 3 personas lo han logrado – termino de explicar

Así que es estado solo todo este tiempo – al parecer a hipo le daba tristeza que el estuviera tan solo

Bueno siendo el tiempo realmente es una ilusión el tiempo para mi no trancare de la misma manera que para ti, ha si que no te preocupes, pero cuéntame por que buscas a un espíritu –

Bueno veras conocí a Jack ase unos días y tuvimos una pelea y el se marcho así que e estado tratando de encontrarlo pero no e podido ha si que pensé que tal bes el podría estar aquí, de casualidad usted no lo avisto –

No, pero que clase de espíritu es el – pegunto Aión a hipo cada ves con mas interés

Bueno el es el espíritu del invierno – respondió desanimado pues al parecer el no se encontraba por esa zona

Así que Jack Frost – dijo con una sonrisa en su cara – si le conozco pero no le e visto por un largo tiempo, pero no te preocupes niño seguro solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se encentren – dijo muy divertido por la ironía

Enserio usted cree – hipo se emociono por sus palabras

Si estoy seguro pero tienes que darte prisa ya es de noche y si te quedas mucho tiempo no se que podría pasar – dijo muy alterado – pero visítame pronto seria agradable poder charlar

Si – dijo mientras se despedía de su nuevo amigo

Hipo iba por donde había llegando solo que era mas difícil caminar ya era de noche y no podía ver nada, asta que de pronto vio una luz parresia la luz del sol comenzó a acercarse mas y mas cuando de pronto salió en la playa y se dio cuenta que todavía era de día y sus huellas todavía estaban frescas al parecer con Aión no había pasado ni un minuto desde que se había ido

Es curioso el tiempo verdad amigo – dijo hipo de forma burlona

HIPO – se oyó a lo legos

Hipo voltio rápidamente – Jack eres tu – dijo muy alegre unas cuantas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos

Hipo por fin te encuentro – dijo muy agitado – yo, yo quería pedir…- en ese momento hipo lo abrazo tan fuerte

No digas nada yo soy que n lo siente – le susurro tiernamente en el oído

CONTINUARA…

* * *

bueno eso es todo espero que les aya gustado y espero no tardar tanto en actualizar


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA FELIZ DIA DEL MAETRO... NO LA BERDAD NO PERO GRASIAS A ESTO PUEDE ESCRIBIR UN CAPITULO ANTES JEJEJE **

**ESPERO LES GUSTE**

* * *

CAPUTULO: 9

**Bésame (kiss me) **

Al fin después de estar buscando desesperadamente a hipo finalmente pude encontrarle, estaba de pie en una playa desierta completamente perdido en sus pensamiento solo volteaba a ver un bosque que se forma detrás de la playa, pero debo admitir que todo el contrastaba de una manera perfecta en todo el ambiente o será a caso que todo el me parece perfecto creo que es eso, el era perfecto, su fino cabello lacio se movía con los mas finos soplidos del viento y su presencia resaltaba completamente con la arena y el mar, no puede evitar ponerme nervioso al ver a la persona que mas me importa

Hipo –final mente lo llame, cuando volteo pude ver sus hermosos ojos, eran tan brillantes, que no pude evitar sonrojarme, era extraño el con su sola presencia así que mi corazón lata desesperado

Por fin te encuentro –dije un poco agitado y nervioso – y…yo te quería p…edir una dicul – pero antes de poder terminar sentí como los brazos de hipo rodearon mi cintura era extraño el es tan cálido pero aun así no me molesta es como si no importara como si ese calor no significara nada mas que…

Ya no importa – hipo susurro lentamente en el oído de Jack, el castaño comenzó a llorar y levanto lentamente la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Jack, eso izo que el peliblanco se ruborizara tanto que era difícil de ocultar, en eso momento Jack pensó en corresponder el abrazo pero una palabra cruzo por su mente ´´ Lujuria´´ esa palabra izo que una corriente eléctrica bajara por su espalda, ha si que tan pronto entro en si se separo lo mas rápido del menor apartando de el, yo no quiero acerté daño no otra bes pensó Jack

Que pasa – pregunto el castaño muy angustiado por el comportamiento de Jack

No – dijo Jack – yo no, no quiero… hacerte daño – comenzó a llorar mientras agachaba su cabeza para que el menor no se diera cuenta – no de nuevo –termino de hablar

Pero tu… tu no me has hecho nada Jack –dijo mientras le buscaba la mirada, Jack levanto lentamente su cabeza para poder verlo, hipo lo sostuvo y comenzó a limpiara las lagrimas que escapaban de los ojos de Jack con sus dedos lentamente pero de forma tan tierna

No… mientas yo… tu me odias – pregunto Jack inquieto mientras bajaba nuevamente su mirada y sostenía con fuerza su bastón, como si esperara con fuerza la peor de las respuestas, pero en ese instante hipo soltó su mejilla, al levantar a mirada Jack noto que hipo comenzaba a llorar

Yo no… no te odio Jack – dijo mientras trataba de contener sus lagrimas – yo creo que me… te am… -

En eso momento el corazón de Jack no paraba de latir al ver la cara de hipo con un leve sonrojo y con lagrimas escapando de sus ojos, era como si estuviera experimentando algo nuevo, como la primera ves que alzo vuelo era excitante pero extraño y alabes sorprenden, en ese momento solo pensaba ´´es tan lindo´´, solo quiero besarlo solo quiero probar sus labios una ves mas solo una mas, pero que pasa si le hago daño gamas me lo perdonare, pensaba una y otra bes el espíritu del invierno

Jack – la vos de hipo lo saco de su transe – Jack… yo, yo no quería alegarte de mi – levanto su mirada – **tu me gustas** – dijo finalmente mientras trataba de esconder su cara por lo vergonzoso de sus palabras

Jack quedo atónito de todo lo que pensó en esos momentos esas palabras eran las únicas que no esperaba, era como si estuviera en un sueño, su amor era correspondido, pero una duda entro en su cabeza

Pero por que – dijo casi sin fuerza, era mas como un susurro para si mismo – me alejaste – final mente pregunto

Lo siento – respondió hipo – yo no lo sabia… pero ahora lo se yo **te amo** –

Sus corazones latían tan rápido y ambos tenían un sonrojo muy notable, en especial el de Jack, el peliblanco coloco sus manos en las mejillas del menor

_Bésame_ – susurro el pequeño

Seguro – pregunto Jack – sabes no abra vuelta atrás – dijo en un tono de juago pero seriamente lo cual era raro en el

Si – respondió hipo – no me importa… solo quiero estar con tigo –

Jack se acercaba lentamente a los labios del menor, su corazón no para de latir, cuando por fin sus labios se fundieron en uno lindo pero apasionante beso, Jack se movía lentamente esperando que hipo correspondiera su beso era diferente al de la primera ves este perecía aun mas desesperado pero a pesar de todo era tierno

Te amo – susurro Jack mientras tomaba aire para continuar con el beso

Yo igual – respondió casi sin aire pero aun así no pararon

Jack comenzó a levantar la camisa de hipo para poder acariciar ese delicado pero hermoso cuerpo que tanto lo enloquecía, esto izo que un leve gemido se escapera de os labios de su amado

Jack – pronuncio lentamente

El peliblanco no respondió pero comenzó a besar su cuello, esto izo que hipo soltara más y mas gemido que lentamente comenzaron a excitar a Jack más de lo que podía resistir quería oír más y más, Jack tomo a hipo y lentamente lo recostó en la arena pero sin despegar sus labios

Espera – dijo hipo casi sin aliento

En ese memento Jack mordí el labio de hipo lo cual izo que este gimiera aun mas fuerte se sentía tan placentero

No Jack espera – dijo entre cortado – por favor

Esa palabras hicieron que Jack saliera de su transe de placer y detuvo sus movimiento

Pero que – dijo muy angustiado – que estuve apunto de hacer

Jack se levanto tan rápido como pudo y observo a hipo con angustia, el estaba recostado en el suelo con su camisa levantada casi ata su cuello, en el cuello tenia marca de sus besos y estaba completamente rojo

Jack – pronuncio nuevamente su nombre

Lo siento yo – Jack hablaba lentamente

Jack – fue interrumpido por hipo – yo… yo quiero acerté sentir bien – dijo mientras con su brazo trataba de esconder su rostro

Nuevamente el peliblanco se quedo sin palabras

Pero – dijo sin fuerzas

No te preocupes – respondió hipo mientras tomaba el brazo de Jack y lo jalaba lentamente asta el

Jack se dejo guiar asta hipo y nuevamente comenzó a besarlo solo que esta bes muy lentamente, hipo tomo la cintura de Jack y levanto lentamente su camisa asta dejar al descubierto su blanco pero lindo abdomen, al ver a Jack sin camisa hipo serró los ojos era la primera ves que esta en esa situación, Jack rio

Es tu turno – dijo pícaramente mientras comenzaba a quitar la camisa de hipo, al ver su pecho descubierto Jack enloqueció su rosado y bello cuerpo era tan cálido, comenzó a besar su cuello y lentamente bajo hasta sus pezones, esto izo que hipo comenzara a respirar agitada mente y a gemir de placer

Yo también – dijo entrecortado el menor – quiero que te sientas bien

Tomo la cabeza de Jack y comenzó a besarlo, lentamente se posiciono arriba de el, tenia sus manos en el pecho de Jack, el estaba tan apenado pero no pensaba en rendirse

Y bien – dijo Jack mientras lo veía a los ojos y soltó una sonrisa

Hipo tomo valor y comenzó a besarlo tal y como el había echo y lentamente fue vagando, primero por su cuello y lentamente hasta llegar a sus pezones, esto izo que Jack soltara gemidos de placer

Pero un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar siendo que Jack se levantara y dando por terminado esa apasiónate y excitante beso

Que pasa Jack – pregunto hipo un tanto desconcertado

No lo se será mejor que volvamos – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le daba su camiseta a hipo

Si – respondió el menor

CANTINUARA… XD

* * *

**Si lo se no soy muy bueno escribuendo lemon jejeje pero es la primera ves que lo ago espero tengan pasiensia, para la proccioma pedira ayuda a una amiga, pero espero les aya gustado **

ha y no se preocupon respondere a todas sus dudas o sugerensias es mas siqueren busque me en facebook es:

www. /ricardo. .1?ref= tn_tnmn

o busquenme como **Ricardo Nunuez **

es mi facebook real jeje bay asta la proccima


	10. Chapter 10

**hola yo de nuebo como estan perdon por demorarme tanto en actualizar pero como ya abia mencionado estoy en epoca de examenes pero bueno no l s distraigo mas espero les guste este nuevo capitulo **

* * *

CAPITULO: 10

**Amigos o enemigos **

Después de que Jack e hipo se reunieron en una isla lejana que aparecer era hogar de otro espíritu Jack y hipo confesaron sus sentimientos, para sorpresa de ambos sus sentimientos eran mutuos.

Jack estaba encima de hipo mientras lo besaba tiernamente cuando de pronto unja fuerte ventisca los detuvo Jack se puso de pie y le pidió a hipo que regresaran de vuelta a berk, hipo no estaba del todo convencido

Jack le dio un tierno beso cerca de la boca mientras susurraba- podemos terminar o que empezamos si nos damos prisa – hipo se ruborizo y accedió regresar

De regreso hipo iba sobre chimuelo y Jack iba volando junto a ellos, siempre que hipo le volteaba a ver Jack le sonreía, lo que asía que el menor se ruborizara, claro a chimuelo seguía sin agradarle Jack pero eso no importa siempre y cuando hipo sea feliz creo no estoy muy seguro ya ben que chimuelo es medio bipolar; conforme se acercaban mas a berk la temperatura comenzaba a aumentar, conforme seguían su rumbo hipo noto que la velocidad de Jack comenzaba a descender gradualmente, de un momento a otro hipo perdió de vista a Jack cunado comenzó a buscarlo se dio cuanta que iba cayendo e picada directo al inmenso mar,

Jack – grito muy angustiado – chimuelo ayúdalo – le ordeno a su dragón

Chimuelo accedió de inmediato a la orden de su amo, chimuelo maniobro velozmente para poder atrapar a Jack una ves que lo tenia entre sus patas lo lanzo nuevamente, solo que esta bes se aseguro de que hipo pudiera atraparlo, una bes que ya estaba sujetado por hipo este noto que Jack estaba hirviendo.

O no – dijo angustiado el menor – tenemos que hacer algo, chimuelo rápido –

Hipo tomo a Jack de la cintura mientras que chimuelo volaba lo mas rápido que podía vuelta a berk, por primera ves a hipo el camino a casa parresia eterno no le veía fin y lo peor es que Jack cada ves respondía menos, de pronto hipo pudo divisar a unos dragones volando cerca de ellos lo que indicaba que ya estaban cerca

Ya casi llegamos solo un poco mas amigo por favor apresúrate – hipo le hablaba a chimuelo mientras acariciaba su cabeza para darle ánimos, pues sabia que el camino era agotador y mas aun cargando a dos personas

Chimuelo aumento aun mas su velocidad, cuando por fin pudieron ver berk chimuelo aterrizo violentamente, hipo tumo a Jack y trato de reventarle, pero aunque no era muy pesado no lo podía mover, no muy bien, hipo comenzó a desesperarse por no poder llevar a Jack a su casa

Que paso – se hoyo de pronto una vos – es…esta bien

Hipo volteo sorprendido pues al parecer alguien mas podía ver a Jack

P….PATAPES – dijo casi gritando –acaso puedes verlo –pregunto atónito

S…si –respondió confuso – el te estaba buscando hace unas horas… quien es el

Te explicare luego si… pero por favor ayúdame a levarlo a mi casa – le pidió hipo a su amigo

Patapes asedio y tomo a Jack sobres sus brazos y lo llevaron rápidamente a casa de hipo, una ves hay lo coloco en cama de hipo y se dio cuenta que tenia mucha fiebre

El esta… muy caliente – dijo Patapes muy angustiado

Si lo se –

Iré por agua – Patapes Salió rápido en busca del un cubo de agua

Si por favor – dijo hipo mientras se asurcaba a Jack – Jack, Jack, - susurraba tiernamente en el oído de Jack pero este no mostraba respuesta alguna.

Hipo se quedo a lado de Jack mientras pasaba su mano una y otra bes en el blanco cabello al cabo de unas minutos Patapes volvió con un balde de agua

Hahaha … aquí esta el agua hipo –

Si gracias Patapes –

Comenzó a dar el tratamiento habitual que se les da a las personas con fiebre pero no parresia der resultado hipo comenzó a desesperarse por no ver mejoras en Jack unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos Patapes solo lo vio muy extrañado pues nunca antas había visto a hipo de esa forma

Patapes – pronuncio lentamente – no hay hielo o nieve creo que con eso podremos bajar más fácil la fiebre de Jack

Hipo que no te as dado cuneta – dijo muy extrañado

Que, que pasa –

No hay nieve – respondió

Que como que no hay nieve –

Hipo no ha nevado en días y ha hecho mucho calor, es mas toda la nieve se ha derretido –

Que pero eso no es…. – en ese momento hipo corrió hacia la salida pera darse unta que era cierto

Por primer ves desde que tenia memoria que no veía ni un solo copo de nieve en berk era casi como un sueño no podía ser posible el sol era abrasador como si se encontraran mas cerca del sol pues aunque algunas beses salía el sol en berk nunca había sentido lo cálido que podía ser, hipo se dejo caer de rodillas sobre la entrada de su casa no sabia que podía hacer por algún motivo no podía pensar solo no podía creer lo que esta sucediendo en ese momento Jack se encontraba en muy mal estado y por algún motivo no había nieve, sujeto su cabeza con fuerza y recordó que desde que el le había pedido a Jack que se marchara fue cundo todo comenzó, ´´era mi culpa yo fui quien provoco todo ´´ pensó ´´si no puedo ayudar a Jack, como puedo ayudarlo si no puedo bajar su fiebre como… el puede morir…´´ de un momento a otro hoyo que alguien estaba ablando muy fuerte, levanto su cabeza y pudo notar que se trataba de sus amigo

-es cierto, chicas yo lo vi – dacia Brutacio mientras se acercaba a Astrid

- es imposible – dijo su hermana muy molesta por la actitud de su gemelo

Si como quieres que creamos eso – reitero Astrid

Que es cierto hay hielo mágico en el lago – repitió Brutacio

Que no puede ser – volteo muy molesta – ya te dije que no puede haber hielo a la mitad del lago y menos con este clima –

¡**_Hielo_**! – dijo hipo

Hipo ya volviste – dijo Astrid

Donde hay hielo – dijo mientras corría a lado de Brutacio – en que parte –

Hipo, estas bien – dijo Astrid al ver la desesperación con la que su migo preguntaba por algo ha si – no lo creas dice que hay hielo mágico en el lago cerca del bosque pero es imposible

Es cierto – dijo hipo mientras volteaba a ver a Brutacio

s….si yo lo vi – dijo un poco desconfiado – esta en el lago donde te encontramos la otra ves –

l…la otra ves – en ese momento hipo recordó cuando Jack se había ido había dejado unos témpanos de hielo en su lugar pero acaso era posible que aun estuvieran en el lago –si – dijo y Salió corriendo en dirección al lago sin dar ninguna explicación

Todos sus amigos se quedaron viendo unas a otro pero ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra.

**_ooooo_ooooo_ooooo_ooooo_ooooo_ooooo_ooooo_**

Hipo corría a toda velocidad así el lago, gracias a que no había nievo ni hielo en el piso hipo pudo correr mas rápido de lo normal, ´´ Jack aguanta un poco ´´ se decía a si mismo una y otra ver, cuando por fin pudo divisar el lago corío mas rápido al llegar pudo notar que lo que decía Brutacio era cierto los tempano seguían hay era muy extraño pues parecía que no se habían derretido ni un poco desde la ultima ves que estuvo, y no solo eso el hielo brillaba de una forma muy hermosa era completamente azul y con os rayos del sol se podían notar destellos de luz en todo el lago, en un omento pensó que el hielo era tan lindo como Jack

Jack – dijo – es cierto no puedo perder tiempo

Dicho esto hipo comenzó a quitarse la playera, y después su pantalón, de un solo salto se dejo caer al agua una bes dentro se dio cuanta que no esta para nada fría eso es raro ya que tiene hielo en el pero aun así no presto atención y comenzó a nadar hacia donde se encontraba el hielo una bes cerca coloco su mano sobre un pequeño pedazo para tratar de desprenderlo pero en cuanto imprimió un poco de fuerza este comenzó a enfriar la mano de hipo, de un momento a otro el lago comenzó a enfriarse y una ligera capa de escarcha comenzó a formarse en el lago lo cual preocupo mucha a hipo pues si no se daba prisa aquedaría atrapado en el lago, nuevamente tomo el pedazo de hielo y lo jalo su mano comenzaba a doler nunca había sentido un frio tan penetrante pero no se rindió

Por favor Jack – grito muy fuerte

En ese instante el frio se detuvo, el fragmento de hielo se desprendió hipo lo tomo y salió la mas rápido del lago, se coloco su pantalón y su chaleco lo mas rápido posible y se preparo para regresar a donde Jack pero antes de irse noto que el hielo había desaparecido pero los arboles de al rededor tenían una ligera capa de nieve hipo sonrió y corrió de vuelta a su casa

**_ooooo_ooooo_ooooo_ooooo_ooooo_ooooo_ooooo_**

Mientras tanto en la aldea…

Hipo acababa de dejar a todos con una pregunta muy importante

Que le sucede a hipo – dijo Brutilda

Como quieres que yo sepa – respondió su hermano – pero que le pasa a tu novio – dijo mi entras volteaba a ver a Astrid

E….el no e…es mi novio – dijo nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba un poco, ambos gemelos se le quedaron viendo con una sonrisa irónica y burlona – no es mi novio – grito muy enojada – además lo importante es saber que le pasa no –

Si, si como digas – digiero los gemelos

Chicos que pasa – dijo Patapes que iba saliendo de la casa de hipo

Patapes que haces en casa de hipo – pregunto Astrid

Ha bueno verán – tomó un poco de aire – hipo trago a alguien creo que es un amigo pero se encuentra muy grabe y lo estoy cuidando mientras hipo salía un momento, por cierto no lo han visto

Si salió corriendo ase un momento – dijo Brutilda

Creo que no le importaba mucho no – dijo su hermano un tanto molesto

No creo que sea eso – dijo Astrid – y quien es ese amigo suyo pregunto

No lo se pero esta muy grabe la fiebre no para – respondí – pero será mejor que lleve mas agua

Fiebre?... es por eso que estaba buscando hielo – dijo Brutacio

No lo se pero será mejor ver si podemos ayudar a Patapes – dijo Astrid mientras entraba a la casa de hipo

Creo que esta molesta – dijo Brutilda

Si, de miedo –

Sus amigos entraron dentro de la casa para poder ayudar a Patapes que lucia muy angustiado, Astrid llevaba consigo una cubeta de agua y los gemelos solo iban peleando, cuando entraron a la habitación de hipo vieron que no había nadie mas Patapes.

Y donde esta – pregunto

Quien –

El amigo de hipo donde esta – reitero la pregunta

Astrid, el esta aquí que no lo ver – dijo mientras señalaba la cama

Creo que este enloqueció – uno de los gemelos le susurro a Astrid

Patapes no hay nada en la cama – dijo un poco asustada por el comportamiento del chico

Pero el esta…- en ese momento recordó las raras preguntas de Jack y de hipo, ambos cuando hablo con ellos le preguntaron si podían verlo, -´´eso quiere decir que no todos lo ven´´- pensó en vos alta

Como que no pueden verlo – preguntaron estañados los tres

E…este no lo se - se quedo mudo pues no podía decir nada

En eso mismo momento hipo entro corriendo a la habitación y vio a todos en su cuarto, todos voltearon a verlo con una cara de miedo y angustia, hipo solo se quedo en sock por la forma en la que lo miraban

Que sucede chicos – pregunto muy asustado

Quien es tu amigo – pregunto Astrid

Que no lo puedes ver – pregunto muy asustado

No, no podemos – dijeron sus tres amigos

El es… el… es un espíritu – dijo mientras caminaba asía la cama donde se encontraba Jack – solo los que creen en el pueden verlo

Pero por que solo tú y yo podemos verlo – pregunto Patapes ç

No o se – dijo

En eso momento tomo el pedazo de hielo que tenia en la mano y coloco en la frente de Jack, todos quedaron estupefactos porque el hielo comenzaba a derretirse y escurría agua en el aire, solo Patapes podía ver que el hielo parresia derretirse en presencia de Jack u una parte se esta mintiendo en su cabeza, justo entes de que todo el hielo se derritiera una luz comenzó a brillar en el cuarto una los muy potente pero ere una luz fría azulado, una bes que la luz paro Jack comenzó a abrir los ojos

Hipo – dijo mientras sonreía – donde estamos

En mi cuarto – respondió

Quien es el – pregunto Patapes

Jack volteo a la dirección y pudo notar a barios chicos dentro del cuarto

El es Jack…Jack Frost –

CONTINUARA…

* * *

bueno eso es todo jejeje no se si les guste o no pero espero que si ademas como siempre e dicho todas sus segerencias son bien benidas

y deseenme suerte que mañana presento mi examen pera la prepa y estoy muy nerbioso bueno si queren jejeje bien asta la preccima


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA QUE TAL ESTAN ESPERO QUE BIEN, BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA PORDON POR TARDAR TANTO EN SUBIR OTRO CAP Y NO TENGO ESCUSA LA BERDAD ES QUE ME LA PASE ECHANDO HUEVA JEJEJEJE ASI QUE LO SIENTO MUCHO PERO AQUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO LO DISFRUTAN, PORCIERTO LA HISTORIA TOMARAN UN RUMBO UN POCO MAS DE ACCION ES SOLO PARA QUE NO SEA SOLO ROMANSE NO SE SI LES AGRADE PERO ESPERE LES GUSTE **

* * *

CAPITULO: 11

**Amigos **

**– sueño de Jack -**

Solo podía sentir calor, mucho calor, no se porque solo sentía un calor abrasador, mientras me dirigía a casa de hipo, trataba de actuar como si nada y sonreír lo mas posible pero de un momento a otro todo se volvió oscuro, muy oscuro podía sentir el viento en mi cara pero no podía abrir mis ojos, oía una vos gritar mi nombre muy fuerte, de un momento a otro deje de caer y de ese momento en adelante no recuerdo nada mas que oscuridad.

Me encontraba en un bosque, parecía primavera, se podía ver el sol brillar y a los animales correr pero no veía ni a una sola persona, solo se que estaba buscando a alguien pero quien podía ser no podía recordar su nombre, con forme caminaba por el bosque oía una vos que me llamaba con ternura y me decía que pronto llegaríamos, pero a donde a donde se supone que tengo que ir.

Camine por barios días o almenos eso sentí, solo me encontraba caminando sin rombo cuando oí una vos de una niña llamarme una vos muy dulce

Quien podría ser – me pregunte, solo observe el camino por unos minutos y la vos se volvió a oír, corrí para ver de quien se trataba.

Corría más y más rápido y la vos se oía mas cerca cuando pase unos arbustos, una luz muy brillante me deslumbro, abrí lentamente mis ojos y pude divisar a una niña parada sobre un lago congelado, cuando me vio sonrió, yo solo la veía se me asía conocida pero no podía recordar

Qu…quien – antes de poder terminar ella parado de reír y me vio muy triste unas lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos y me dijo

Lo siento mucho Jack – cuando termino de hablar el hielo debajo de mis pies se rompió y caía en el agua conforme me hundía podía ver como ella se acercaba al lago

Antes de poder estirar mi mano para tratar de nadar me encontraba en brazos de hipo el estaba sonriendo aunque se veía un poco serio así que sonreí y le pregunte

**– fin del sueño -**

– donde estamos -

En mi cuarto – respondió

Quien es el – pregunto Patapes

Jack volteo a la dirección y pudo notar a barios chicos dentro del cuarto

El es Jack…Jack Frost –

Todos quedaron en un silencio profundo, Jack podía reconocer a los chicos si no mal recordaba el chico grande era con quien había hablado esa mañana y los demás eran quienes se habían llevado a hipo el otro día, pero que asían en su habitación y por que todos lo veían como si estuviera loco

Jack Frost, como esperas que… - decía Astrid mientras se notaba molesta

Si hipo como esperas que creamos eso – reitero Brutacio

Y además dices que solo tu lo puedes ver, yo creo que te golpeaste muy fuerte en la cabeza – reitero la gemela, todos parecían un poco molestos y confundidos, Jack no entendía bien de que se trataba todos esos comentarios y mas aun por que estaban diciendo su nombre

Chicos, chicos cálmense un poco si - Patapes trataba de mantener a todos tranquilos pero ciertamente el tampoco entendía muy bien que es lo que esta sucediendo

Que, no me dirás que tu le crees – dijo el gemelo muy sarcástico

No bueno si no lo se pero yo… puedo verlo chicos – estaba muy nervioso pero no quería que hipo lo tomara como mal amigo, además ciertamente Patapes podía ver a Jack

Hipo que esta sucediendo – pregunto Jack un poco alterado por ver el rumbo de la conversación – quienes son ellos

Son mis amigos Jack no te preocupes si – contesto nervioso

Y quien eres Jack – pregunto Astrid al viento pues no sabia donde se encontraba Jack

Ella puede verme? – pregunto Jack a hipo

No, no puede, solo yo y el – dijo mientras señalaba a Patapes

Enserio entonces… ¿espera eres el chico de esta mañana o no? – pregunto Jack al ver a Patapes

Esto si…- contesto un poco desanimo pues sus demás amigos, no paraban de verlos

Y quien es exactamente el – nuevamente Astrid pregunto a hipo

Ya te dije es un amigo – contesto el castaño

Y como lo conoces… bueno no todos dicen tener a un espíritu como amigo – pregunto Brutilda

Yo lo encontré –

Y porque solo tu y Patapes pueden verlo – pregunto el gemelo

No se bien pero creo que solo quienes creen en el pueden verlo – volteo a ver a Jack, el solo le sonrió y permaneció a su lado

Pero yo no se quien es el, es mas nunca lo había visto hasta ahora – pregunto Patapes

Si lo se yo tampoco lo había visto, ni sabia como era pero resulta que el es de quien solían contarnos de niños, recuerdan la historia que mi papa solía contar del guerrero de las nieves, - dijo hipo mientras trataba de explicar un poco

Esa historia hipo pero no son mas que leyendas – dijo Astrid mientras trataba de calmarse un poco

Si, es cierto como esperes que creamos eso – reiteró la otra chica

Espera el es, enserio tiene su armadura blanca y una espada que congela todo… impresionante - Brutacio no esta a favor de las chicas y quería ver a Jack con emoción

Hipo y Patapes se quedaron viendo y ambos voltearon a ver a Jack, el solo alzo sus hombros, pues la verdad no era nada parecido a como decían las leyendas, es mas no sabia como es que habían llegado a esa conclusión en primer lugar

Entonces como es,- dijo un poca mas emocionado mientras se acercaba a hipo - y donde esta

Esto el es, como decirlo no es como crees es mas bien un poco mas… - fue interrumpido

¿Como es?, hipo, - preguntaron las chicas con algo de curiosidad pues al parecer hipo se estaba ruborizando un poco

El es más, joven – dijo Patapes – es como un chico…., muy normal –

Normal, soy muy lindo, - dijo Jack en vos alta, Patapes e hipo voltearon a verlo – que no lo soy – reitero en forma de juego – aparte no soy normal, además de una belleza sobre humana y mucho carisma, soy mas como…

Un presumido – dijo hipo mantras reía en su adentros

Quien dijo eso – pregunto Brutacio

Que cosa – pregunto Astrid

Alguien hablo, o no – Brutacio pregunto confundido

No, creo que estas alucinando hermano –

Espera no será que…. El lo hoyo – pregunto Astrid, hipo contesto con su cabeza

Espera, espera un poco quieres decir que solo es necesario creer un poco en el para que podamos oírlo o verlo – pregunto Brutilda

Aparecer si – contesto hipo

Jajajaja eso quiere decir que tu crees en cuentos para niños incluso siendo mayor, jejejeje eso lo esperaría de Patapes pero no de ti hipo - dijo muy burlonamente Brutilda

Ya basta, - Astrid dijo un poco molesta - que es lo que necesitamos para poder ver a ti amigo hipo

Pues asta donde se, solo necesitas creer un poco en el –

Solo un poco? – reiteraron sus amigos

Si, -

Espera, y tu como creías en el Patapes – pregunto el gemelo – dijo tu también creías esas leyendas, o como es que tu creías en el – pregunto Astrid

Pues, verán chicos yo ni creía en el, pero yo creo en el invierno, - contesto entusiasmando

El invierno – afirmo Jack, mientras lo veía confundido

Si verán yo no creía las historias que contaban, pero si creía en el invierno, según las leyendas el era el protector de el hielo, y que cada ves que nevara era por su presencia o obra suya, así que yo no creía tanto en el sino, en lo que se manifestaba en pocas palabras creo en el invierno y como el es su guardián creo que por eso puedo verlo – Patapes estaba feliz de poder contar a sus amigos el porque creía que podía verlo

Huao nunca había pensado en eso – dijo Jack feliz – pero todos saben del invierno, pero por que no me ven –

Creo que tiene que ver porque saben que existe pero no saben porque – dijo hipo

Bueno pues veamos – dijo Astrid mientras tomaba un poco de aire – yo creo en el inverno y creo en Jack Frost, yo creo… - Astrid repetía verías beses la misma frase

Que esta asiendo – pregunta Brutacio

Creo que se quiere convencer – respondió su hermana

Baya si que quiere verme, pero para que – le pregunto Jack a hipo

No lo se, - el menor le respondió

Astrid continuo por varios minutos, pero aun no lograba nada después de un tiempo los gemelos se le unieron, al parecer el único que podía por lómenos oír a Jack, era Brutacio, mientras que ellos insistían, Jack se la pasaba dando vueltas a su alrededor, hasta que Jack se asomo por la ventana y noto algo raro, no hacia frio y tampoco había nieve, y aun mas continuaba pensando en su sueño y en su inesperada fiebre, desde que el recordaba, nunca se había enfermado.

Oye hipo, que sucede con el clima – pregunto Jack con curiosidad

No lo se – respondió – últimamente no a hecho frio

Desde ase cuanto tiempo? –

Bueno veras… desde que te fuiste – estaba apenado pues recordó lo que había sucedido

Si pero, siempre me voy no tiene sentido que …. – Jack dejo de hablar por un instante

Que pasa Jack – pregunto Patapes que estaba sentado en el suelo mientras contaba historias de Jack a sus amigos para ver si con eso podía ayudarles

Bueno, verán siempre que venia, nunca me quedaba mucho es por eso que se me ase muy raro que ahora este sucediendo esto, pero pensé que si podía ser que por culpa del clima haya sido el motivo por el que me desmalle – Jack parresia muy serio

Si podría ser, - dijo Patapes – tal ves eres como los dragones si se te saca de tu entorno habitual probablemente, te sientas mal

Si tiene razón, tal ves solo sea cuestión de que enfríes el lugar Jack - respondió hipo

Si… tienes razón – Jack parecía desanimado, lo que sus amigos no sabían es que no pudo causar la tormenta esa mañana, y le preocupaba un poco, - y mas con ese sueño – hablo en vos alta

Que sueño Jack – pregunto hipo con curiosidad

e…. esto no nada – contesto un poco nervioso

Estas bien cuéntame – hipo insistió

es que apareces tu – dijo con una mirada picara a lo que hipo se sonrojo bastante, Patapes se quedo mirando a Jack muy confundido – pero si insistes – dijo Jack un poco mas normal

**¡No!,** no, esta bien así déjalo – hipo lo detuvo mientras tapaba su boca con las manos

Que les pasa – Patapes pregunto

No nada – hipo seguía muy nervioso, Jack solo se limitaba a reír y jugar un poco, aunque se sentía mal por haberle mentido a hipo _ bueno técnicamente no le mentí, solo no le dije lo que paso, además es linda su cara cuando se pone nervioso _ pensaba Jack mientras volteaba a ver a hipo, este lo no y le sonrió disimuladamente, pues no quería levantar sospechas sus demás amigos continuaban tratando de concentrarse.

**¡aaaa! No puedo** – Astrid grito de improvisto a lo que todos se asustaron

Que pasa estas bien – hipo pregunto angustiado

No o estoy bien, - contesto un poco enojada – es que no puedo, no importa cuanto lo intente no puedo es imposible

No es imposible, es solo que… - hipo se detuvo

Que, que – dijo Astrid mientras lo volteaba a ver

Bueno tilbes, solo no quieres creer –

Si Astrid solo cree no es tan difícil o no – Brutacio decía mientras volteaba a ver a su hermana, cuando pude notar que alguien estaba de tras de ella, Brutacio salto del susto cayo al suelo – que…quien eres – pregunto

Jack movió la cabeza de lado y sonrió – baya hasta que puedes verme – dijo en tono burlón

Espera tu eres Jack , - dijo mientras se levantaba – pero tu eres, normal – dijo mientras se incorporaba

Que puedes verlo – dijo su hermana

Si esta detrás de ti – dijo en tono burlón

Brutilda volteo y para su sorpresa pudo notar a Jack

Huao eres lindo – dijo mientras lo veía fijamente a lo que Jack se sonrojo un poco

Que ustedes pueden verlo – dijo Astrid un poco celosa – pero por que

Bueno ellos casi no piensas es normal que se les aga fácil creer en algo nuevo – dijo pata en tono de burla

Que dijiste, haber repítelo gordo – dijo Brutacio molesto

No nada – contesto rápido

Espera, espera – dijo Jack – le tienes miedo pero mides casi el doble Patapes – dijo mientras flotaba encima de todos

Si bueno veras Brutacio da miedo – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Astrid se dejo caer en la cama de hipo y tapo sus ojos, - es inútil nunca podre – dijo muy desanimada

No te preocupes – hipo se sentó a su lado

Si no te pierdes de mucho – dijo Jack – solo de no poder ver al chico mas lindo de todo – nuevamente hablo en broma a lo que todos se rieron un poco

Es solo que no puedo hipo no puede creer en algo que no puedo ver – dijo un poco triste

Pero si tu crees - dijo hipo Astrid lo volteo a ver un poco confundida – si tu crees en lo imposible tu creíste en mi, mas aun creíste que podíamos vivir con dragones, eso te ase una persona capas de creer

Si pero eso era diferente, yo creí asta poder ver a chimuelo y a ti juntos – bajo la vista un poco

Si puedes, cree en el como creíste en mi – el menor tomo su mano y le sonrió, Astrid nuevamente serró sus ojos durante un largo tiempo lentamente los abrió y pudo notar unos ojos azules en frete suyo

Y bien puedes verme – dijo Jack mientras reía

Astrid no podía creerlo podía verlo y ciertamente no era como contaban las leyendas pero era muy guapo, simplemente asintió con la cabeza

Ves te dije que era lindo – dijo Jack ene juego lo que molesto a Astrid

Todos comenzaron a reír por un largo rato, pasaron horas ablando y explicando todo lo ocurrido, bueno omitiendo ciertas partes claro, al final parece que todos aceptaron a Jack, _puede que sea el comienzo de una nueva vida_ pensó Jack muy entusiasmado pues por primera ves desde ase 160 años podía hablar con gente.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-O

UNA LUZ UNTENSA SE PODÍA NOTAR A LO LEJOS

Calor, mas calor – se oía una vos a lo lejos

Una potente llama se levanto entre o que parresia ser un bosque, entre el fuego se veía caminar a alguien

No más frio, no mas luz solo obscuridad – la persona misteriosa hablaba

Si, hay que cubrir en mundo en obscuridad – una silueta de otra persona se podía observar entre los arboles – y convertirlo en cenizas

Jack…. Jack Frost – el hombre en llamas decía mientras caminaba – no mas invierno

Si, claro deshagámonos de Jack – la otra persona habla mientras caminaba así su compañero se pudo observar que no era un chico mayor de 17 años tenia el cábelo rojizo muy intenso y una sonrisa macabra, su ropa era toda negra y tenia cadenas en sus manos – también lo envidio

* * *

BUENO TAMBIEN QUERIA DECIR QUE ME TARDARA UN POCO ENTRE CAPITULO Y CAPITULO PORQUE TENIA GANAS DE SUBIR UNO DIARIO PERO YA QUE GRACIAS A QUE A MI AMIGA SE LE OCURIO REPROBAR MATERIAS YA NO TENGO QUIEN ME AYUDE UN POCO A PENSAR LOS CAPITULOS, PERO AUN ASI ESPERO LES GUSTE

AA Y NO TE PREOCUPES SI ABRA MAS LEMOSN ISA JEJEJE

aa cabo de leer un nuevo review justo antes de subir el capitulo jejejeje bueno no se bien cada cuanto subo capitulos ultimamente lo asi cada que tenia tiempo libre pero aora que estoy de vacaciones yo creo que cada terser dia si es pocible

Y ESO ES TODO Y DE NUBO GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS AUNQUESEAN POCOS ES BUENO VER QUE LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA BUENO BAY BAY


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA PRIMERO QUE NADA LO SIENTO JEJEJE CREO QUE YA SE ME ESTA ASIENDO CONSTUMBRE DISCULPARME BUENO LO CIENTO POR NO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO PERO ESTABA UN POCO DEPRE, YA QUE ACABO DE TERMIONAR CON MI NOVIA Y BUENO MEJOR NO LOS ABURO **

**A Y QUIERO AGRADESER TUS COMENTARIOS EDUARDO, ME ANIMARON UN POCO PARA ESCRIBIR CUANTO ANTES Y LO SIENTO PERO SI ABRA LEMON POR LO MENOS EN ESTE CAP. Y CUANDO VEAS ESTA SEÑAL -CL- ES QUE COMINZA EL LEMON Y ESTE -FL- ES QUE FIN DEL LEMON, COMO ME PEDISTE QUE ABISARA CREO QUE ESTO FUNCIONAR**

**BIEN LOS VEO ABAJO JEJEJE **

* * *

CAPITULO: 12

**Nace una amenaza**

Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos – Astrid se puse de pie, mientras se despedía de Hipo y Jack, los demás chicos hicieron lo mismo

Esta bien cuídense, los veré maña – Hipo se puse de pie y acompaño a sus amigos a la puerta, cuando llego a la salida noto que ya era muy tarde – donde estará papa – pregunto para si mismo

O es cierto – dijo uno de los gemelos – tu papa tubo que resolver unos problemas dijo que volvería mañana, y como no te encontró nos dijo que te avisáramos –

Aaa de acuerdo, gracias – Hipo parecía un poco confundido – y que asunto tubo que resolver – pregunto un poco inquieto

No lo se pero creo que era urgente, pero no te preocupes no es nada que tu padre no pueda resolver – Astrid contesto – bueno será mejor que me baya –se despidió de un beso en la mejida de hipo y se fue

Si cuídense – decía desde su puerta mientras se despedía con su mano

**-CL-**

Y bien creo que tenemos algo pendiente – Jack lo tomo por la espalda, mientras susurraba lentamente en el oído del menor

¿Q…que quieres decir? – Hipo pregunto muy nervioso y con un gran sonrojo

¿Qué? no te lo recuerdas – Jack jalo a Hipo dentro de la casa, - te dije que lo termináramos aquí – voltea a Hipo le dio un beso muy profundo, comenzó a lamer lentamente sus labios y comenzó a usar la lengua podía saborear el interior del menor, se detuvo a tomar aire

Si ya lo recuerdo –Hipo sonreía muy seductoramente

Hipo tomo a Jack de la mano y lo llevo a su cuarto, una ves dentro se volteo y comenzó a besar a Jack, este se sorprendió mucho nunca pensó que el castaño tomara la iniciativa pero le agradaba, el menor no era muy diestro besando pero asía disfrutar a Jack, el peliblanco lo tomo de la cintura y lo recostó lentamente en su cama, nuevamente se separaron para tomar aire, Jack se coloco encima del menor y comenzó a besarlo muy lentamente, tomo su chaleco y se lo quito lentamente, izo lo mismo con su camisa, podía ver el pecho desnudo de Hipo, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su camisa y la lanzo lejos, también tomo la ropa de Hipo e izo lo mismo, nuevamente comenzó a besar al pequeño sin darle tiempo de nada, Jack besa muy lentamente a Hipo, comenzó a descender lentamente por su cuello, primero lo lamio muy delicado, Hipo soltó unos cuantos gemidos de placer, eso izo que Jack se apresurara y mordió al pequeño, este solo soltó un gemido ahogado, nuevamente comenzó a descender, dejaba un pequeño rastro de por donde venia, se detuvo en su pezón izquierdo, lo lamia y jugaba con el eso asía que su compañero no pudiera evitar soltar mas gemidos que parecían enloquecer cada ves mas a Jack, Hipo trataba de no gemir pues le daba mucha burguesa pero no podía evitarlo del todo, el simple echo de estar con Jack lo enloquecía, sentía cada movimiento que así el mayor, podía sentir como decencia lentamente por su cuello y como jugaba con su pezón, nuevamente gimió muy fuerte pues sintió como Jack nuevamente lo había mordido, Hipo coloco sus manos en su boca tratando de ahogar su placer

¿Estas bien? – pregunto el peliblanco mientras alzaba si mirada

S…si no te preocupes – contestó muy nervioso

Jack continúo bajando por el torso de Hipo no paraba de besarlo en el proceso, hasta que se encontró en inicio de su pantalón, Jack noto que algo estaba por esa zona.

Parece que estas feliz – Jack sonreía mientras tocaba la entrepierna de Hipo

Y…yo es…este. Si – levanto la mirada y pudo ver a Jack – es mi primera ves… se bueno…-

Si no te preocupes – Jack tomo el pantalón del chico y lentamente comenzó a deslizarlo, una ves fuera Jack regreso a la altura de Hipo, lo beso en la mejilla y susurro tiernamente en su oído ´´te amo ´´, comenzó su descenso de nuevo, pude ver el miembro de Hipo lo tomo entre sus manos lo que izo que Hipo saltara de la impresión

¿Estas bien? –

Si… es solo que se siente frio – nuevamente Hipo se recostó, Jack tomo su miembro y comenzó a moverlo, Hipo gemía sin poder evitarlo el placer que Jack le hacia sentir era increíble, de un momento a otro lo lamio por completo, Jack podía sentir lo caliente que era, lo saco de su boca para respirar, esta bs comenzó a lámelo muy lentamente, con sus manos acariciaba el torso de Hipo.

Después de barios minutos, Hipo tomo a Jack y lo llevo hasta su boca quedaron frente a frente, Hipo timo a Jack de la cintura, ´´ es mi turno ´´ le susurro, Jack solo sonrió y dejo que el menor prosiguiera, tomo los pantalones de Jack y los lanzo legos, se podía ver lo avergonzado que estaba pero no se detuvo izo lo mismo que el mayor tomo el miembro de Jack y lo comenzó a lamer, Jack soltó unos cuantos gemidos, Hipo continuo así durante barios minutos

Ya… no puedo más – Jack tomo a Hipo y lo recostó – alza tus piernas –

Hipo no dudo e izo lo que se le pidió alzo un poco sus pierna, Jack comenzó a lubricar lentamente la entrada, tomo un dedo y lo introdujo en el orificio

Haaaa – grito Hipo

No te preocupes pronto pasara – Jack continuo, después de unos momentos introdujo el segundo, nuevamente a su pareja se quejo un poco, Jack continuo con su cometido hasta lograr tener cuatro dedos dentro.

¿Estas listo? – pregunto un poco desconfiado

Si… - sonrió tiernamente

Jack lentamente se acomodo para poder entrar, una ves listo tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a penetrar lentamente, Hipo trataba a de contener el dolor, Jack se apresuro y ya una ves dentro comenzó a moverse lentamente para que Hipo se acostumbrara, con forme pasaba el tiempo sus embestidas iban aumentando y eran mas constantes, pasaron barios minutos de placer.

Jack… ya no puedo mas – dijo Hipo mientras abrazaba a Jack

Yo… tampoco – en un grito de placer de ambos dio por terminada esa noche

**-FL-**

OOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOO

A LA MAÑANA SIGIENTE

Jack amaneció dormido alado de Hipo ambos abrazados y completamente desnudos, sonrió al recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior,

Buenos días – decía Hipo mientras alzaba su cabeza para poder ver a Jack

Buenos días – contestó, ambos se quedaron viendo tiempo hasta que comenzaron a reír, Jack coloco sus manos en la mejilla del menor y le dio u beso en los labios.

Un fuerte ruido se escucho de afuera

Que sucede – Jack se levanto de prisa

No o se – Hipo trato de levantarse pero sintió un dolor punzante en la espalda baja – jejeje fuiste un poco rudo –

Jack se sonrojo un poco – eso crees – tomo su ropa y comenzaron a vestirse

Al salir notaron que la plaza del pueblo estaba en llamas

No otra vez, que estarán asiendo los dragones – Hipo parecía un poco molesto

No creo que sean los dragones – Jack parecía un poco preocupado

A que te refieres – Hipo pregunto un tanto extrañado

No lo se, pero siento que no es nada bueno –

Ambos corrieron a ver que es lo que estaba sucediendo, todos parecían muy alarmados personas y dragones corriendo legos del fuego, Hipo buscaba a sus amigos pero no podía encontrarlos

De que están huyendo, son dragones – Jack parecía sorprendido

No lo se - Hipo seguía buscándolos – ¡hay están!- grito y salió corriendo a donde se encontraban sus amigos

Hipo espera es peligroso – Jack trataba de detenerlo, cundo de pronto una llamarada se alzo en frente de ambos

Finalmente te encuentro – decía una persona de unos 20 años u poco más alta que Jack vestía de un pantalón negro, sin camisa y con una gabardina roja sangre, su cabello era castaño, y unos ojos color ámbar muy claros

¿Quien eres tú? – pregunto Jack, poniendo a Hipo detrás suyo

Eso no importa lo que importa es que e venido a matarte – dijo muy confiado conforme una espada aparecía en su mano una espada igual de roja que su gabardina.

Oooooo-oooooooo-oooooo-ooooooo-ooooooo-ooooooo-ooo o

UNA LUZ UNTENSA SE PODÍA NOTAR A LO LEJOS

Calor, mas calor – se oía una vos a lo lejos

Una potente llama se levanto entre lo que parresia ser un bosque, entre el fuego se veía caminar a alguien

No más frio, no mas luz solo obscuridad – la persona misteriosa hablaba

Si, hay que cubrir en mundo en obscuridad – una silueta de otra persona se podía observar entre los arboles – y convertirlo en cenizas

Jack…. Jack Frost – el hombre en llamas decía mientras caminaba – no mas invierno

Si, claro deshagámonos de Jack – la otra persona habla mientras caminaba así su compañero se pudo observar que no era un chico mayor de 17 años tenia el cábelo rojizo muy intenso y una sonrisa macabra, su ropa era toda negra y tenia cadenas en sus manos – también lo envidio.

Quien eres tu – pregunto el chico que salía de entre las llamas

Yo soy quien te ha liberado – respondió arrogantemente

¿Por qué? –

Por lo mismo que tu, quiero que el las personas desaparezcan – parecía muy serio el respecto

Y por que lo deseas – pregunto el otro chico que tenia el cabello castaño, de entre las llamas aparecieron un espada y una gabardina ambas de color rojo

Simplemente por que, los envido – respondió muy molesto – y yo a ti te conozco y se muy bien que tu también les odias, o ¿no es cierto? Natsu –

¿Como sabes mi nombre? – pregunto molesto

Por favor tu eres el espíritu del verano, es fácil saber tu nombre, y también saber el porque estabas enserado, pero eso no importa me presentare adecuadamente, yo soy Envidia pero puede llamare Envi – el chico de cabello pelirrojo se presento

Así que un pecado e – Natsu parecía intrigado – sabes que lo que me pides te afecta cierto, sin personas tu dejaras de existir –

De eso no me preocupo, pero que hay de tu venganza - pregunto muy intrigado

Es cierto e de matar a Jack, eso maldito fue quien me ensero –

Bueno, como he dicho yo también le odio, pero debes de saber una cosa, el Jack que tu conocías a muerto –

¿Qué? Eso no es posible – Natsu parecía muy exaltado

Lamento decirte que es cierto pero….-

Los dos chicos hablaron durante largo tiempo cuando amaneció decidieron atacar pues desde ese día una amenaza a nacido de lo mas profunda y frio del hilo.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno por si las dudas natsu significa verano y le puse ese nombre por que es el nomre de uno de mis personajes favoritos creo que se nota mucho no XD

y si me encantaria un poco de ayuda yovaniperez pero no pude ver tu correo no se por que hasido, que te dejo el mio es: natsu2077 yahoo. com solo quita los espacios y coloca el aroba antes de yahoo y lo siento pero es culpa de la pagina no me deja poner direcciones

y lo siento si no quedo muy bien el lemon isa, pero no estoy acostimbrado a escribirlo y aunque abia premetido pedir ayuda no fue pocible

a y muchas grasias por darme tus consejos no se si en este capitulo se note mucho pero trate de segirlos al pie de la letra Youko Saiyo

bueno eso es todo hasta luego


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLA QUE TAL, LO SINTO POR TARDARME PERO QUI ESTA EL CAPITULO DISFRUTENLO, NO VEMO HABAJO **

* * *

CAPITULO: 13

**El mundo en llamas **

Eso no importa e venido a matarte – un joven de apariencia maléfica le decía a Jack mientras en su mano invocaba una espada color roja.

Jack volteo rápida mente tomando a Hipo y tratando de esquivar el ataque, por fortuna logro esquivar casi todo el daño pero su capa había recibido un corte

¿Estas bien? No te a pasado nada - Jack pregunto muy angustiado

Si estoy bien, pero ¿quien es el? – Hipo no para de ver al desconocido frente a ellos - por que quiere…- fue interrumpido por otro ataque del enemigo

¿Quien eres y que te echo? – Jack se levanto y tomo su callado con fuerza -¡responde! – Jack parecía furioso, todo el tiempo había cubierto a Hipo detrás de el

Bien creo que todos tienen derecho a conocer el nombre de su asesino – el hombre frente a ellos pronunció sarcásticamente - soy Natsu – levanto su espada apuntando a Jack – y e venido a vengarme - sin mas explicación lanzo una bola de fuego carmesí directo a Jack

El peliblanco tomo rápidamente a Hipo de la cintura y levanto el vuelo, evitando por poco el ataque del enemigo

Natsu frunció el seño – diablos eres ágil, pero la próxima ves no tendrás tanta suerte – nuevamente tomo el arma entre sus manos

Que, ¿Por qué me atacas? yo no te echo nada –Jack trataba de entender por que un desconocido le ataca no tenia recuerdos de haberlo visto o siquiera conocerle

Vaya, vaya que patético eres Jack – otra vos se unió a la conversación – tratando de alegar por tu vida que acaso no ves que no sirve de nada – un chico mas joven se acerca por atrás de Natsu,

¿Tu que ases aquí? – Natsu perecía molesto por la intromisión del otro chico.

Cálmate, yo no soy tu enemigo – perecía divertido por la reacción de su compañero

¿Quienes son ustedes? - Jack perecía confundido – y ¿por que me están atacando?

Eso no te concierne solo calla y muere de un ves… - Natsu se estaba preparando para atacar, pero fue detenido por el chico detrás suyo

Que modales – el chico pelirrojo había tomado la espada del castaño con unas cadenas que parecían salir de sus muñecas - yo soy un pecado, creo que ya conoces a dos de mis hermanos, y represento la envidia, el chico malhumorado es un espíritu al igual que tu, el es el espíritu del verano, y ambos hemos venido a matarte, bueno en especial el yo solo lo hago por diversión – comenzó a reír de una manera diabólica que pusieron a Jack y Hipo muy nerviosos

¡Jack cuidado! – Hipo grito al notar que los dos se dirigían a ellos

Jack soltó a Hipo mientras que con su callado creaba un montículo de nieve para qué callera sano y salvo,

¡Corre rápido! – Jack le grito

Pero… -

Te dije que corras – Jack volteo a verlo mientras trataba de soportar los brutales golpes de unas cadenas, mientras que con su callado trataba de que Natsu no se le acercara – ¡rápido!

Hipo obedeció, corría lo mas rápido posible dejando a Jack solo.

No te distraigas - Jack fue golpeado por Envi, lo que provoco que Jack callera justo antes de tocar el piso fu nueva mente golpeado por Natsu, su golpe fue limpio no uso su espada solo el puño, pero aun así el daño recibido por Jack fue mucho, rodo barios metros sobre su espalda a causa del golpe, asta que choco con una casa, Jack comenzó a levantarse con mucha dificulta era la primera ves en años que sentía dolor físico, se tambaleo un poco pero finalmente pudo ponerse en pie una ves listo se coloco en posición de ataque sostenía fuerte mente su callado apuntando a ambos, Envi comenzó a reír

Que patético – comento con forme chocaba su puño con su mano, Natsu por otro lado parecía no tener ganas de hablar

Jack comenzó a respirar agitadamente trago un poco de saliva y pregunto muy molesto - ¿Por que hacen esto que les e echo?

Ya te lo he dicho solo por diversión que acaso no…. - Envidia fue interrumpido

Tu no eres el…- Natsu pronuncio lentamente en vos baja – tu no sabes poro lo que e tenido que pasar gracias a ti –

A que te refieres yo nunca te e… -

No me importa, de igual manera me vengare – Natsu interrumpió a Jack que cada ves parecía mas confundido

No creo que pueda hacer nada – menciono Envi con una sonrisa – que te parece si te damos un poco de motivación – comenzó a caminar asía Jack a paso lento – ¿porque no? mato a todos los del el pueblo tal ves eso sea suficiente para que luches no – su mirada adquirió un rojo color sangre, sus ojos solo reflejaban odio y aun mas no parecía tener vida alguna, como si lo que estuviera frente a el fuera un demonio sin emociones, Jack se molesto tomo su callado con tanta fuerza que comenzó a brillar con mucha intensidad

¡Basta de charla acabare contigo! – Natsu se abalanzo al ataque, solo que esta ves su primer golpe logro ser desviado por Jack, gusto antes de recibir el golpe en la cara este se agacho y con su callado golpeo el estomago de Natsu sacándole un poco de aire, Jack se preparo para poder congelarlo solo que justo antes de poderle golpear Envi lo sujetó con una de las cadenas que comenzó a brillar al rojo carmesí, lo arrastro asta donde se encontraba y lo tomo por el cabello,

Que tierno, cree que puede oponerse a su destino – al terminar su frase lo pateo fuerte mente lanzándolo nuevamente barios metros de donde se encontraban solo que esta ocasión lo galo de vuelta con la cadena, con forme Jack era regresado a donde ese encontraba Envi reunió fuerza y congelo rápidamente la cadena que lo sujetaba para después romperla, callo al suelo y trato de reponerse, sentía como sangre corría por su cara, se coloco de pie y trato de visualizar donde se encontraban sus enemigos pero no pudo encontrarlos con la mira

Que patético, no eres ni la mitad de lo que el era – Natsu pronuncio con enfado para cuando Jack logro encontrar de donde provenía el sonido, pero ya era tarde pues Natsu ya se encontraba de tras de suyo

Te matare de una ves – pronuncio de tras de el conforme sostenía su espada para darle un velos golpe por la espalda, Jack volteo rápidamente el ver la espada cero los ojos, se hoyó un fuerte ruido y no sintió la estocada ha si que rápidamente abrió sus ojos y pudo notar que Hipo y sus amigos se encontraban montando a sus dragones que le habían salvado la vida

Chicos ¿que hacen? – Jack pregunto

No te dejaríamos solo – contesto Astrid

Si eso es cierto – hablo Patapes

Si somos amigos – Brutacio contesto animadamente

Ha si que hemos venido a ayudar – su gemela apoyo al resto

Jack ¿estas bien? – pregunto Hipo mientras regresaba cerca de donde se encontraba el peliblanco – ¿que te han hecho? – Hipo tomo lentamente la cara de Jack al notar que sangre corría por si cara justamente arriba de su ojo izquierdo una profunda herida estaba sangrando sin control

No es nada – contesto sosteniendo la mano del menor – es solo que no se que les sucede a esos tipos – al oír un gran grito tanto Jack como Hipo voltearon

Como se atreven – un Natsu se levantaba entra una estela de humo

Como no le a pasado nada – Patapes parresia impresionado

Tontos el es el fuego como podría – Envi se rio mientras sostenía al dragón de los gemelos en pleno vuelo y lo estrellaba contra el suelo

Chicos – una rubia muy preocupada se acercaba en su ayuda pero fue detenida por una ráfaga de fuego que golpeo directamente a Tormentula haciéndola caer al igual que a sus amigos

Los tres jóvenes sobrantes voltearon a ver la dirección de donde había salido la ráfaga de fuego para su sorpresa provenía del mismísimo Natsu que camina molesta asía donde se encontraba Jack en su mano derecha sostenía su espada, solo que esta ocasión brillaba muy intensa casi como el sol

Como se atreven a usar a mis preciados dragones – caminaba molesto – ustedes los humanos no comprenden a quien se enfrentan, ¿no es ha si? – con forme cada paso que daba el pasto y en sus pies se quemaba

Hipo estaba en shock al ver como sus amigos habían sido derrotados tan fácilmente, - Hipo, Hipo, Hipo – Jack sostuvo violentamente a castaño, cuando Hipo reaccione pudo notar la preocupación de Jack

Por favor corre – Jack le dijo mientras se ponía en pie para tratar de entretener a Natsu un poco

No me agás reír crees poder detenerme – Natsu rápidamente se coloco frente a Jack y lo golpeo con la empuñadura de su espada tan fuerte que casi se desmalla, antes de que Jack callera al piso lo sostuvo de su capa y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra ves, Hipo logro reaccionar y trato de sostener al otro sujeto pero fue lanzado con una estela de fuego, al darse cuenta chimuelo ataco a otro sujeto sin piedad, corrió así donde se encontraba y se lanzo sobre el tratando de morderle la cara,

Un dragón, defendiéndole – sus ojos parecían enfadados aun mas y ala ves una ligera tristeza se pudo notar – tendré que matarte, amigo – pronuncio lentamente tomo su espada apunto de clavarla en el, pero fue detenido por el peliblanco

Mientras tanto Astrid y los gemelos trataban de huir de un pelirrojo enloquecido, conforme reía como un maniaco ataca una y otra ves a los chico que solo podían tratar de evitar sus ataques,

Tenemos que alegarlo de los dragones – la rubia comento a sus compañeros,

Si, pero que será de nosotros – la otra chica parecía angustiada

¡Rápido! – Su hermano les grito a ambas mientras se dirigía al bosque – si nos escondemos aquí no podrá golpearnos

Ambas sorprendidas por la idea del chico corrieron asía los arboles tratando de esquivar el mayor numero de ataques

Tenemos que pensar en algo –Astrid pronunciaba agitadamente mientras se recargaba en un árbol

Y que aremos – preguntaron los gemelos

No lo se tenemos que ganar tiempo – se asomo a donde se encontraba el chico pelirrojo y no pudo verlo

Me buscaban – se ojo una vos muy cerca de ellos – debo admitir que fue buena idea esconderse aquí, pero no les servirá – nuevamente Envi comenzó a reír, un gran ruido se ojo y una ráfaga de luz paso por encima de los tras chico, los arboles comenzaron a caer uno tras otro, al parecer el chico había cortado todos los arboles de un solo movimiento

¡Corran! – Grito un chico regordete desde arriba de ellos – ¡ahora! – su dragón comenzó a lanzar unas potentes bolas de fuego

No me agás reír – el chico molesto tomo un árbol del suelo con su cadena y lo lanzo directo al a Patapes, el no pudo esquivarlo y callo al suelo – parece que tu serás el primero – caminaba lentamente asía donde se encontraba el chico tirado Patapes solo se acerco asía donde Gordontua y la abraso fuerte – ¡muere! – Envi pronunció con superioridad, el chico cero fuerte mente los ojos mientras una lagrima se escaba

¡No tan de prisa! – Astrid grito mientras lanzaba una hacha directo al rostro de Envi, pero para su sorpresa esta le atravesó – que pero - la rubia quedo sin palabras

No puedes matarme no con eso, niña tonta – levanto la mano y una cadena apareció de la nada y golpea a la rubia directo en la cara asiéndola caer

Como es que… como puedes ser tan… - Astrid pronunciaba lentamente

¿Tan que?, tan malo, no es maldad solo es diversión – nuevamente Envidia se preparaba para atacar, solo que fue distraído por un dragón que se interpuso en su camino cubriendo a la chica entre sus alas

Tormentula – Astrid comenzó a llorar al darse cuenta que su amiga la defendía incluso estando herida

Que tierno, pero me enferma – con sui cadena comenzó a asfixiar al dragón

No… detente por favor para – la rubia suplicaba desesperada - se coloco de pie y se lanzo en contra del pelirrojo

Jajaja tu no puedes tocarme… - fue interrumpido al sentir el puño de la chica en su rostro fue un golpe tan duro que lo obligo a retirar las cadenas, se sobo la mejilla para darse cuenta que estaba sangrando – insolente, todos morirán este día –

CONTINUARA…

* * *

lo ciento pero no me maten, se que es cruel o que esta pasando, pero creanme tendran su merecido, y gracias por sus comentarios, y creanme dude mucho soi subir o no elc capitulo por un comentario de que si les asia daño me buscarian jejejej no es cierto lo se pero queria complaser a todos pero creo que esta ves no se podra, bueno hasta la proccima cudensa y comenten su molestia jejeje


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA QUE TAL ESTAN, YO ME ENCUNTRO FELIZ JEJEJE. BUENO AQUI ESTA EL OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LE JURO QUE TRATO DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS RAPIDO POCIBLE PERO LUEGO LAS IDEAS NADAMAS NO ME BIENEN XD BUENO ESO ES TODO NOS LEEMOS ABAJO **

* * *

CAPITULO: 14

**El calor del hielo **

Astrid se encontraba en frente de Envi que parecía furioso por haber sido tocado y lo peor de todo haber sido golpeado, por primera ves desde que comenzó la batalla estaba completamente serio sin sonreír solo sostenía sus cadenas con rabia apunto de atacar sin piedad

Ya nadie pude salvarte – alzo sus cadenas y golpeo directamente a Astrid – ¡no hay esperanza!

¡Te equivocas! – una vos se oyó detrás de el, un potente golpe de sonido lo lanzo volando y lo aturdió

Estoico – Astrid dijo alivia al ver que su líder estaba de vuelta

¿Pero que esta pasando? – pregunto conforme avanzaba así donde se encontraba la chica para poder ayudarla a levantarse – ¿que era esa sombra y que es lo que quería? – pregunto angustiado al ver a la pobre chica en tan mal estado

¿Sombra? – Astrid parecía confundida – ¿que no puedes velo? – pregunto angustiada y confundida como era posible que atacara sin ver con claridad

¿Ver que? -

Es una larga historia, pero tenemos que ayudar a los demás – Astrid trataba de ponerse de pie

No jovencita tu te quedaras aquí, yo me are cargo – Estoico la dejo recostada, el tomo su martillo esperando que el chico atacara de nuevo pero no podía ver en donde se encontraba

Esperas ganar sin poder verme – Envi pronuncio muy molesto mientras que se ponía de pie - te matare, - Envi lanzo sus cadenas directo a estoico pero este las desvió con un poco de facilidad, tanto Envi como Astrid quedaron sorprendidos - como es posible nadie podría y menos si no pueden verme –

No necesito verte, si te metes con mi gente es mas que suficiente paraqué te derrote – estoico tome su martillo y lo lanzo directo a Envi

¡No estoico eso no…! - Astrid quedo perpleja el martillo había dado directo en el estomago del pelirrojo

¡Es suficiente! – envidia grito fuertemente y muy molesto – conoce tu mas grande envidia – sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de color dorado y se acerco a estoico quien callo en una especie de sueño profundo

Pero que le as echo – Astrid parecía angustiada

Mejor preocúpate por ti – una ves mas Envi se preparaba para atacar, solo que fue detenido por el dragón de estoico

_-_-_-_-OoO_-_-_-_-

Mientras tanto Jack trataba de alegar a Natsu de chimuelo, como resultado gano que Natsu lo tomara por la cintura y lo lanzar legos de el, pero gracias a esa distracción departe del castaño chimuelo pudo correr a lado de Hipo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo por suerte no le había pasado nada grabe solo su ropa había sido quemada pero el se encontraba bien.

Tenemos que ayudar – hipo susurro en el oído del dragón, este se preparo para ser montado y alzo el vuelo a dirección de Natsu – ¡Jack! – grito para advertirle, tan pronto Jack vio a Hipo retrocedió, chimuelo lanzo seis ráfagas de fuego en contra de Natsu

Eso no me ara daño – con su espada desvió todos los ataques del dragón, su espada comenzó a brillar nuevamente y una ráfaga de fuego azul salió directo a Hipo y chimuelo

¡Cuidado! – grito el peliblanco,

No te preocupes, ayuda a los demás – le contesto el menor mientras esquivaba sus ataque – nosotros no encargamos, no es si amigo – acaricio la cabeza de su dragón y este se mostro decidido

Esta bien confió en ti – Jack susurro muy angustiado mientras se dirigía con el resto, al legar noto que Astrid se encontraba en problemas y que un hombre muy grande estaba en el suelo, ´´espera creo que es el mismo, es el padre de Hipo ´´ pensó sorprendido – ¡espera! – grito a envida – yo soy a quien buscas así que déjala ir – Jack tomo su callado con fuerza

Crees que puedes negociar – pregunto envidia furioso, pero esta bien primero me encargare de ti – dejo de atacar a Astrid para atacar a Jack, su primer ataque fue directo pero el peliblanco lo evadió rápidamente congelando una de las cadenas para después romperla

¡Jack cuidado! – grito la rubia al darse cuenta que una segunda cadena se diría al peliblanco mientras estaba distraído, Jack se percato y esquivo nuevamente su ataque sin ser dañado.

No te preocupes por mí, ayuda a los demás – el peliblanco ataco al pelirrojo

¿Pero? –

No te preocupes por mi – Jack le pedía mientras seguía tratando de imponerse a envidia pero lamentablemente no era rival para el

La rubia se dirijo a donde esta Estoico y se dio cuenta que estaba sudando mucho así que trato de ponerlo en un lugar seguro lo cual no fue fácil pero por suerte su dragón la ayudo después de eso se dirigió a donde se encontraba su dragón y los gemelos aparecieron con ayuda de mas dragones.

¿En donde estaba? – pregunto la rubia molesta

Tranquila fuimos por ayuda – contesto el rubio

Si pero no hay tiempo Hipo se encuentra en problemas – contesto la otra alterada, detrás de ellos venían barios dragones y sus jinetes dispuestos a ayuda, Astrid se dirijo asía su dragón

¿Crees poder seguir? – pregunto a su amiga, inmediatamente su dragón se puse de pie y se inclino para que la montara – de acuerdo – todos levantaron el vuelo para la batalla.

En total doce dragones se dirigía a ayudar a Hipo quien se encontraba luchando junto con chimuelo, gracias a la rapidez de chimuelo podían evadir todos sus ataques pero no podían dañarlo, no imputaba cuantas veces lo golpearan no parecía a serle nada, mientras Hipo maniobraba tratando de pensar, el castaño salto asía ellos al darse cuenta trataron de evadirlo pero ya era tarde se encontraba muy cerca, por suerte una ráfaga lo desvío al darse cuenta sus amigos y su pueblo se dirigían a su ayuda

¡No se confíen es peligroso! – Les advirtió la rubia a todos – ¡ataquen con todo! – grito furiosa mientras una juvia de fuego se dirigía a Natsu.

Mientras Jack luchaba contra un pelirrojo enfurecido Jack trato de atacar pero no pudo ni acercarse al contrincante pues este comenzó a mover sus cadenas al rededor de el evitando cualquier ataque tanto físico como a distancia dejando a Jack sin abocines

¡No volverán a tocarme! – grito - es tu fin – cuatro cadenas salieron de la espiral, Jack trato de evadirlas totas, siendo golpeado en el rostro, callo al suelo, levanto su mirado y otro ataques similar se acercaba, ´´ no podre esquivarlo, piensa, piensa ´´ rápidamente se levanto y alzo el vuelo en dirección al ataque esperando poder evadirlos mientras de dirigía a Envi ´´ dejo una abertura en su ataque si logro moverme por sus cadenas podre golpearle ´´ Jack volaba a toda prisa evadiendo les cadenas a su alrededor, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta y trato de evitar que se acercara así que entrelazo las cadenas serrándole el paso, pero ya era tarde Jack se encontraba a una distancia perfecta y una ráfaga de escarcha salió en su ataque, envidia lo noto y no tuba mas que recibir el ataque pues sus propias cadenas le impedían huir.

Jack quedo sorprendido pude atacarle y su plan había funcionado, pero la alegría no dura mucho, un grito desgarrador se oyó de donde se encontraba Envi, el parecía furioso y acelerado una capa de hielo se podía observar en su ropa y pelo - te felicito – decía sarcásticamente mientras aplaudía lentamente – pero será lo único que puedas hacer – sin mas advertencias se lanzo contra el peliblanco

Sus cadenas chocaron contras su callado enredándose en le, Jack no lo soltaba, ha si que fue levantado por os aires y azotado de vuelta al piso un gran grito de dolor se pudo oír de parte de Jack al estrellar contra el piso , por otra parte envidia soltó el bastón del peliblanco y comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente con las cadenas , mientras el se encontraba en el piso, Jack trataba de reunir fuerzas para ponerse en pie pero sus piernas le dolían demasiado por la caída y no solo eso cada bes que lo intentaba era golpeado por una cadena que lo azotaba contra el suelo

Hipo y los demás trataban de luchar aunque cada ves que uno se distraía era atacado por el castaño que parecía demasiado triste pero aun así no paraba sus ataques los primeros en ser heridos fueron los dragones lentos y algunos tuvieron que retirarse ya que no les quedaba mas fuego, dejando en total unos seis o siete dragones en combate con los cuales atacar, mientras tanto algunas dragones fuerte trataban de atacarlo físicamente pero siempre eran detenidos con una mano y lanzados por el fuego del chico,

¡Muy bien! - Hipo grito – ¡unas ves más, todos juntos! – nuevamente una juvia de fuego salía en contra del castaño ´´ perece que esta es la única forma que logramos herirlo ´´ pensó Hipo con angustia ya que sabia perfectamente que no podría seguir por mucho tiempo, cuando una grito lo saco de su pensamiento y noto que Jack se encontraba en problemas, en ese momento sintió como un fuerte viento soplo y al darse cuenta barios de sus compañeros habían caído

No te distraigas –hoyo una vos – ¿que acaso no y te lo avían dicho ya? – sin poder hacer nada Hipo fue lanzado de su dragón y chimuelo también solo que en otra dirección

El castaño gritaba mientras caía, justo antes de tocar el suelo fue detenido del brazo para su sorpresa se trataba del mismo quien lo había lanzado

Por… - justo antes de terminar fue lanzado nuevamente al suelo - aaaaah – grito muy fuerte pues en su brazo tenia una quemadura aparte de la caída, era extraño el sujeto era igual que Jack solo que en ves de frio trasladaba mucho calor

A lo lejos Jack noto que Hipo se encontraba en problemas, Natsu se acercaba a el lentamente con su espada en mano, el peliblanco trato de ir en su ayuda pero era detenido por Envi quien no paraba de reír,

¡Hipoooo! – grito desesperado pudo notar el miedo en los ojos de su pareja, Natsu también volteo a verlo y con una sonrisa clavo la espada en e brazo del menor pudo ver como lentamente introducía su espada en el brazo izquierdo de su amado, Hipo gritaba desgarradoramente, podía sentir como esa espada cocía su carne y como así hervir su cuerpo, el dolor era indescriptible, justo cunado sintió que la espada lo había atravesado callo desmayado por el dolor

Noooooo – Jack grito tan fuerte y unas lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, en ese instante una luz comenzó a emanar de el era azulada y muy potente una capa de nieve cubrió todo el piso y las cadenas que lo sostenían quedaron congeladas al instante, una fuete ventisca saco volando a todo aquel que estuviera cerca de el.

No puede ser…. Tu, tu… estas muero – envidia pronunciaba impresionado mientras abría lentamente sus ojos

De entre la neblina se podía notar al peliblanco de pie en su mano derecha sostenía una espada similar a la de Natsu solo que azul y banca, en el mismo brazo un guantelete de armadura completamente blanco con destellos azules, justo antes de que envida pudiera retroceder sintió una velos estocada en el pecho y como una cubierta de hielo se le formaba en la herida

¡No eres el! – grito al otro lado Natsu mientras sacaba la espada del brazo de castaño

Pelea – Jack pronuncio tranquilamente sus ojos parecían perdidos y su vos parecía dormida como si Jack no fuera el, pero algo era seguro el calor de su ira seria incontrolable.

Continuara…

* * *

ESTOY FELIZ DE UQE NADIA ME AYA QUERIDO MATAR OJALA PAE LO MISMO CON ESTE CAPITULO JEJEJE Y LES DOY LAS GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE ME BRINDAN SU APOYO CREO QUE SON LOS QUE MAS COMENTAN JEJEJEJE

Y TAMBIEN QUERIA AGRADESER A TODOS LO QUE ME OFRESEN SU AYUDA LA BERDAD ESO SERIA GRANDIOSO, para ser cinseros ya tengo el final y el desenlase de toda la historia solo que abeses cuesta redactarla, pero de todas formas grasuas de antemano.

hjay no se preocupen en unos capitulos mas contare lahitoria de nastu y el porque quiere vengarse creanme ba estar muy buena XD


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLA DE NUEVO, PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO YA ACTUALIZE, LA BERDAD ES QUE TUBE UN BLOQUEO Y NO PODIA ESCRIBIOR NADA (MALDITOS BLOQUEOS LOS ODIO ¬¬)PERO YA SE ME PASO ASI QUE AQUI ESTRA EL NUEVO CAPITULO**

* * *

CAPITULO: 15

**Es hora de atacar **

Pelea – un Jack completamente distinto estaba de pie esperando que Natsu y Envi lo atacaran, perecía completamente distinto, sus ojos no reflejaban esa alegría y mucho menos esa luz tan característica del peliblanco, una nueva arma lo acampanaba esta ves no era su callado sino una espada muy similar a la de Natsu solo que en bes de tonos rojizos se trataba de una espada blanca, en su mismo brazo un guantelete de armadura en color blanco parecía de plata pero lo que mas sorprendía es que Jack parecía completamente furioso sus heridas avían desaparecido y su lugar una furia indescriptible lo acompañaba.

C…como es posible… - envidia retrocedía sin poder creer que lo que estuviera frente a sus ojos era Jack, - tu… estas… muerto, ¡yo te vi morir! – grito enfurecido y se lanzo al ataque,

una cantidad innumerable de cadenas aparecían de todas partes rodeando a Jack de la nada muchas comenzaron a atacarlo pero al instante que se acercaban a el sin si quiera tocarlas las cadenas se congelaban, Envi quedo completamente atónito ante lo sucedido, una sonrisa se formo en la cara de Jack y se lanzo al ataque, un rápido puñetazo fue acertado por Jack, la cara de Envi se congelo y azoto directo en el piso rompiendo la capa de hielo recién formada, un rápido golpe de fuego trato de golpear a Jack pero no fue capas de alcanzarlo ya que Jack se movía rápidamente, siendo seguido por Natsu que trataba de golpearlo con su espada que ahora se encontraba cubierta en llamas, rápidamente Jack y Natsu comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a gran velocidad.

¿Que te a pasado? – pregunto intrigado Natsu sin dejar de atacar a Jack, el peliblanco no contesto pero rápidamente golpeo el vientre de Natsu con una patada que lo mando a los cielos fue rápidamente alcanzado y nuevamente fue mandado asía el suelo antes de Natsu pudiera reaccionar Jack lo tenia sujetado de la muñeca justo antes de tocar piso,

Que gracioso – dijo burlonamente, sabiendo perfectamente que es lo que planeaba el peliblanco, - ¡pero no funcionara! – sin mas palabras rápidamente se zafo del agarre de Jack y lo golpeo rápidamente asiendo que este perdiere el equilibrio y callera al suelo al igual que Natsu

Una mano de Natsu toco el piso entes que todo su cuerpo, el castaño aprovecho y giro en pleno aire para poder golpear al peliblanco, Jack noto el golpe pero no lo esquivó simplemente espero y antes de que Natsu pudiera darse cuenta de lo que Jack planeaba fue congelado completamente, un gran iceberg tenía atrapado a Natsu de pies a cabeza, Jack se coloco de pie y lentamente se incorporo, sabia perfectamente que Natsu no podría escapar de ese iceberg, lamentablemente la confianza de Jack fue un gran error, sin previo aviso y sin que Jack pudiera verlo, su pie fue sujetado por una de las cadenas de Envi, solo que esta ves resplandecían de un rojo vivo lo que impedía que fueran congeladas

¡Atadura del infierno! – Envi grito, una gran cantidad de cadenas salieron de bajo del suelo y atraparon a Jack, comenzaron a apretarlo como una anaconda,

¡Ahhhhh ¡– inevitablemente el peliblanco grito, Envi se burlaba

Nadie puede escapar de estas cadenas,…. Me divertirá mucho ver explotar tu cuerpo – terminada su burla un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar una tormenta se avecinaba, era una tormenta completamente distinta, esta comenzó a rodear a Envi y a Jack en una especie de tornado solo ellos dos se encontraban dentro de la tormenta, los ojos de Jack comenzaron a brillar de c olor azul intenso y la tormenta izo implosión, mandando tanto a Jack como a Envi muy lejos, Jack se mantenía tranquilo, mientras que el pelirrojo parecía muy sorprendido

¡Tú no tienes tanto poder! – grito a Jack que se encontraba volando fuera de su alcance sin soltar su espada – ¿como has podido volver? – pregunto inquieto, esperando una respuesta, pero en lugar de eso solo una velos luz color azul se aproximo a el, nuevamente Jack esta listo para darle una estocada, un gran rígido se ojo y distrajo tanto a Jack como al resto, el iceberg se estaba tornando rojo pero aun así no se derretía, lo que fue aun mas sorprendente es que una gran cantidad de dragones se dirigían asía ellos.

El… los esta llamando – la rubia parecía impresionada, de un momento a otro los dragones comenzaron a lanzar una cantidad de fuego en contra del iceberg, Jack como el resto estaban distraídos por lo sucedido en ese momento Envi aprovecho para poder escapar del peliblanco

No… creas que volverás a encerarme…. Jack – Natsu prenuncio tranquilamente con forme salía del iceberg recién descongelado gracias a los dragones – parece que finalmente eres tu, pero eso no te salvara – nuevamente Natsu ataco a Jack, solo que esta ocasión Jack se encontraba en desventaja,

Unas cadenas trataban de golpear a Jack constantemente, mientras que este trataba de evitar que Natsu lo cortara con su espada y si eso fuera poco también tenia que evitar unos constantes ataques de dragones, pero a pesar de todo Jack seguía sin expresar ninguna gesticulación y mucho menos una palabra, tumo una de las cadenas y lanzo a Envi que la sostenía, lamentablemente eso no era suficiente para poder ganar esa batalla, Natsu parecía molesto y sus ataques eran mucha mas fuertes,

¡No te distraigas! – el pelirrojo tumo nuevamente a Jack – todo tuyo Natsu -, el castaño envolvió su espada en fuego y lanzo una estocada directo al estomago de Jack,

¿Que…? - Natsu parecía impresionado, -Jack avía logrado esquivar su ataque congelándose a si mismo y de esa forma evito que las llamas lo alcanzaran, cuando el hielo desapareció Jack se encontraba muy cansado y su espada había desaparecido, parecía haber vuelo a la normalidad y en un muy mal omento

Jejeje idiota – Envi parecía eufórico y feliz, mientras que Natsu estaba molesto y decepcionado - ¡Maldito muera de una maldita ves! – Envi corroía rápidamente a Jack, cuando fue sujetado por la cintura y alzado en los aires para luego ser azotado al piso violentamente

Muere – Natsu pronuncio lentamente conforme alzaba su espada antes de apuñalar a Jack fue detenido por alguien alto y de vestimenta negra – ¿quien eres tu? – el castaño parecía molesto por la intromisión

¿Enserio? no me conoces,…porque yo a ti si – dijo burlonamente la persona delante suyo, - soy tu Ira – cuando termino de presentarte pudo notar a confusión en el rostro de Natsu y la aprovecho para alegarlo de un golpe

H…hermana – Envi parecía asustado – ¿pero…que ases aquí? - delante suyo se encontraba una mujer muy sexy con un conjunto rojo semitransparente que asía resaltar su ropa interior negra, ella sostenía a Envi de la cintura con un látigo - ¡¿que ases aquí lujuria?! – pregunto un tanto molesto y asustado

A pobre, pobre de ti… nuestro hermano se entero que as estado portándote mal así que nos mando a castigarte – la chica parecía muy divertida por la reacción de su hermano

¡No suéltame! – el pelirrojo grito muy desesperado mientras lanzaba sus cadenas en contra de la chica, lujuria esquivó molesta el ataque para después golpear la cara de su hermano con su látigo causándole una cortada en su mejilla

¡No seas insolente! - grito enfurecida mientras golpeaba al chico barias beses, cunado Envi se molesto tomo el tobillo de su hermana y la levanto en los aires, azotándola una y otra ves contra el suelo

No, no, no – Envi repetía una y otra vez esa palabra mientras continuaba golpeando a lujuria, esta se molesto y rompió las cadenas que la sostenían callo al suelo y antas de que Envi pudiera reaccionar fue lanzado legos de hay por un golpe de su hermana

_-_-_-_-_-_-OoO-_-_-_-_-_-_

Mientras tanto el peliblanco se ponía de pie lentamente, alzo su mirada para ver que ira se encontrar frente a el

Pero… que ases aquí – pregunto muy cansado y sorprendido de verlo

¿Ha si es como das las gracias? niño – contesto indiferente, conforme le ayudaba a ponerse de pie – e venido por mi hermano – contesto desviando la mirada y viendo fijamente a Natsu – pero no pensé que el hubiera vuelto - susurro casi para si mismo, pero Jack fue capas de oírlo perfectamente

Lo conoces – el peliblanco parecía sorprendido

Si – ira contesto pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, había sido golpeado por Natsu – Jack ten cuidado con ese sujeto – decía mientras se incorporaba nuevamente

Natsu ignoro a Jack y se lanzo al taque contra ira, ambos parecían bastante iguales, no importaba cuantas beses Natsu tratara de golpearlo siempre era detenido con un cuchillo muy pequeño y de igual manera ira no podía golpearlo, de un instante a otro Envi y lujuria aparecieron pelando de igual manera

¡Ya no soy tan débil! - Envi gritaba conforme golpeaba a su hermana

Si….de eso me doy cuneta – una sonrisa de dibujo en la cara de la mujer – pero eso no te salvara de ´´el´´ - sin más palabras continuaron pelando

Ira y Natsu no paraban de atacarse, Jack solo podía observar esa pela pues se sentía débil y confundido, en ese momento recordó a Hipo y comenzó a buscarlo con la mira para su sorpresa estaba tirado cerca de el, a su lado se encontraba Astrid y sus amigos Jack se puse rápidamente de pie y se dirigió así donde se encontraban

Hipo… ¿como esta? – pregunto muy triste

Se encuentra bien – contesto a rubia que le mantenía recostado sobre sus piernas – pero… su brazo esta – dijo mientras levantaba un poco su manga para mostrarle que se encontraba cubierto de un color negro y rojo

Pero que es eso –Jack pregunto muy asustado mientras se arrodillaba cerca de Hipo

No lo se pero – Patapes se acerco un poco – la fiebre no le ha bajado

También tiene fiebre – pregunto muy asustado – bueno yo puedo – se dijo mientras acercaba su mano a la frente de Hipo, un ligera luz azul comenzó a emanar de la mano Jack – creo que con eso basta, pero que aremos con su brazo –

No lo se tenemos que llevarlo a algún lugar seguro – Astrid parecía muy asustada y angustiada por Hipo

Eso no funcionara – una vos se hoyo detrás de ellos, todos voltearon detrás se encontraba un chico de unos 13 o 14 años con el cabello de color platinado como el de Jack solo que sus puntas eran de color negras bestia ropa de color azul a acepción de su chaleco que era de color blanco, bostezo un poco antes de seguir ablando – es una maldición tienen que llevarlo con alguien que pueda liberarlo – les explico mientras se acercaba a Hipo

¿Y quien eres tú? – pregunto uno de los gemelos

A es cierto, - e chico se puso una mano en el pecho y se inclino un poco – yo soy pereza, pero díganme Reen, mucho gusto – después de presentarse todos quedaron muy sorprendidos, a excepción de Jack

Un pecado,- Jack se levanto – pero no te pareces a tus hermanos – dijo en tono de juego mientras que revolvía el cabello del Reen

Soy el menor – contesto mientras retiraba la mano de Jack

Por un momento pensé que eras hijo de Jack – Brutilda comenzó a reír ante la idea de su hermano

¿Qué? – Jack parecía sonrojarse un poco

¡Tomen esto con seriedad! – les regaño Reen que puso su mano sobre la herida de Hipo, una luz roja comenzó a brillar

Que estas asiendo – pregunto inquieto Jack mientras se acercaba a el

Le estoy dando un poco de tiempo – contesto indiferente - no te pongas celoso Jack – le mando una mirada de diversión al peliblanco que se sonrojo un poco

¿Como que? un poco mas de tiempo – la rubia pregunto

Reen paro de emanar esa luz y se volteo a verlos – tiene unas doce horas es todo lo que pude hacer – tomo un poco de aire – sino le llevan rápido con alguien que pueda ayudarlo el morirá –

Jack se exalto, pero fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la batalla, todos observaron como Natsu y Envi eran acorralados por ira y lujuria

Y bien ¿se rinden? – comento lujuria burlonamente

¡Nunca! – contesto Natsu mientras atacaba nuevamente

Perece que no se rinden – comento Reen un poco cansado – y bien ¿donde esta el hombre? –pregunto a todos, los demás solo se quedaron viendo unos a otros

A… ¿que te refieres? – pregunto Patapes desconfiado

Al hombre que hipnotizo Envi – reitero molesto

Estoico – Astrid se levanto de un saltos – esta por aquí sígueme – Astrid guio a Reen a donde se encontraba Estoico, que no paraba de sudar y parecía tener un apresadilla no paraba de moverse bruscamente, Reen coloco su mano sobre sus ojos y comenzó a currarlo después de un tiempo estoico para de moverse

Bien ya esta – Reen se levanto – pero no despertara en un tiempo – volteo a ver a Astrid que parecía aliviada - es impresionante que haya podido golpear a Envi – dijo mientras miraba a estoico en el suelo

Si su familia siempre logra lo imposible – la rubia contesto mientras sonreía aliviada al peli plateado, Reen solo desvió su mirada sin tomarle importancia

¡Ya basta! – un potente grito izo que todos voltearan a ver a Natsu que se encontraba muy cansado

¿Que planeas? habla de una ves – le grito ira molesto

Y tú ¿que crees que estas asiendo con el? – reitero lujuria mientras veía molesta a Envi

Yo solo quiero que mueran – Envi grito a sus hermanos

Cubriré el mundo en llamas – contesto Natsu – y no dejara a nadie con vida, hasta que ´´el´´ me pida perdón – tomo su espada con dos manos

´´el ´´ te refieres a hombre de… - entes de que ira pudiera terminar noto como Natsu comenzaba a radiar una luz muy potente

Los matare a todos – cuando Natsu dijo esto una potente luz cubrió a los 4

CONTINUARA… XD

* * *

MUY BIEN DESPUES DE TANTAS AMENAZAS E DECIDIDO DESIRLES QUE SI ESPERAN UN FINAL FELIZ TALBES NO QUIRAN LEER EL FINAL, JEJEJE NO ES BROMA ¬¬, AUNQUE REALMENTE SERAN DOS FINALES ASI PODRAN DECIDIR CON CUAL QUEDARSE EN LO PERSONA ME GUSTAN LOS DOS PERO ESO DEPENDERA DE USTEDES

tambien no se preocupen ya en el proccimo se esplicaran muchas cosas de natsu y envi pero en epecial de natsu y hipo ba estar bien no se preocupen (por el momento ¬¬... es broma )bueno eso es todo

gracias por sus comentarios y las amenazas... no se crean jejejeje HASTA LA PROCCIMA


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLA A TODOS... PRIMERO QUE NADA LO SIENTO SE QUE MUCH S DE USTEDES ME QUIEREN MATAR... PERO DE BERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHO, SE QUE LES E DICHO QUE MIS ESCUSAS NO LE IMPORTA PERO EN ESTA OCASION LES TENGO UNA MUY BUENA JEJEJE **

**BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA ES QUE ENTRE A LA PREPARATORIA SIIII Y BUENO ME QUEDE EN EL POITECNICO PARA LOS QUE SON DE MEXICO, BUENO SABEN QUE ES UNA MUY BUENA ESCUELA ASI QUE NO E TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO POR ESO Y APARTE QUE ME AN ESTADO DEJANDO MUCHA TAREA HASI QUE NO E PODIDI ASER NADA, NISIQUUIERA E PODIDO VER ANIME( TT_TT) O LEER MANGAS ASI QUE NO SON L S UNICOS SUFRIENDO, PERO BUENO YA ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE **

* * *

CAPITULO: 16

**Retirada **

Después de la llegada de ira y sus hermanos la igualdad de poder se había recuperado Jack estaba débil y confundido por lo que le había ocurrido momentos atrás, un enigmático personaje había aparecido era la primera ves que lo veía y al parecer también era un pecado, era menos arrogante que sus hermanos y muy amable pero parecía enfadarse con facilidad era un chico de unos 13 o 14 años de edad aunque era muy pequeño incluso para el, aproximadamente le llegaba a Jack debajo del pecho, tenia una sonrisa muy alegre pero rara ves la muestra y por lo general bosteza demasiado, su vestimenta es de tonos azules una camisa liza completamente azul y un pantalón de un tono un poco mas obscuro pero con decorados blancos muy pequeñas pero visibles y tenia consigo un chaleco de pieles similar al de Hipo solo que completamente blanco, su cabello era de color banco platinado similar a de Jack solo que en sus puntas eran de color obscura era un poco largo apenas y curia sus ojos que eran de un color azul celeste muy claro, el se presento con todos y ayudo a Hipo y Estoico que se encontraban gravemente heridos en especial Hipo que al parecer y por lo que había comentado Reen estaba maldito por un ataque de Natsu.

Vámonos con los otros – dijo Reen mientras colocaba a Estoico en su dragón y se dirigía rápidamente con Jack y el resto

Eres fuerte – dijo Astrid sorprendida por ver como Reen había colocado a Estoico sobre el dragón con tanta facilidad, Reen solo siguió caminando sin prestar atención a las palabras de la rubia

Jack se encontraba cerca de Hipo no paraba de ver la herida en su brazo,

Tenemos que hacer algo – Jack se levanto mientras dirigía su mirada a todos

Ya te dije que tu no puedes hacer nada – Reen le contesto un poco molesto

¿Y que quieres que solo o deje morir sin si quiere intentar algo?– el peliblanco parecía molesto

Yo no he dicho eso, pero no podemos salvarle con nuestro poder –

¿Y que es lo que se necesita? –Jack se coloco cerca de Reen, y ambos parecían muy molestos

Chicos cálmense – Patapes se acerco a ambos – no es momento de pelear

Es cierto Patapes tiene razón – Astrid separo a ambos,

¿Pero que es lo que aremos? – le pregunto Jack mas tranquilo

Haaa no lo se, solo se que Hipo esta en peligro, esa cortada se le llama el beso del infierno, una ves que te atraviesa es cuestión de tiempo tu cuerpo se comenzara a calentar, hasta que sea consumido por las llamas desde su interior – Reen parecía preocupado – conozco a alguien que pueda ayudarlo pero no se como encontrarlo... Lo siento – bajo su mirada Jack que atónito por lo dicho

No hay cura – pregunto la rubia

Debe de haber una – sus amigos parecían preocupados

**¡CUBRIRE EN MUNDO EN LLAMAS! **– un grito potente y desgarrador se hoyo, todos voltearon a la dirección de donde provenía

Ira se encontraba tirado en el piso y lujuria se encontraba atrapada entra barias cadenas, mientras que Natsu se encontraba cubierto en llamas parado en frente de ira de una forma soberbia, tenia su espada en mano listo para terminar con el,

Jejeje sabes mejor que nadie que ha llegado tu hora – Natsu se encontraba sonriendo coloco su espada en el pecho de ira

No tengo miedo, adelanta hazlo – ira parecía completamente tranquilo

Su pecho fue atravesado con lentitud, inevitablemente ira grito de dolor mientras Natsu se reía sin control, ante la escena Reen corío para tratar de ayudar a su hermano pero antes de poder acercarse fe golpeado por Envi quien parecía completamente indiferente ante lo que le asían a ira

Quítate del medio mocoso – Envi miraba con desprecio a Reen quien se incorporaba lentamente

¿Que crees que estas asiendo? – pregunto con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos

**Estoy tarto de tener que seguir ordenes de ´´el´´ eso es todo** –

Sabes muy bien que ese es nuestro deber – reen limpio unas cuantas lagrimas y volvió a mirar a Envi – somos hermanos **¿como es posible que permitas esto?** – grito desesperado por no poder ayudar a ira

Tu…no me agás reír tu no eres nuestro hermano… y que si quiero destruirlos eso no te incumbe humano – después de esas palabras Reen quedo completamente en paralizado, Envi aprovecho y lanzo sus ataques contra el,

**¡Cuidado!** – Justo antes de que las cadenas de Envi pudieran tocarlo Jack salto para quitarlo de en medio – que crees que estas asiendo reacciona

y….yo – Reen parecía completamente triste – lo siento Jack

Justo en ese momento los gritos de ira cesaron, y para sorpresa de todos, en el lugar donde se encontraba estaba completamente quemado y no había señal de ira

Es tu turno mujer – Natsu se coloco en frente de lujuria

jejeje no creas que será tan fácil – justo en ese momento Liguria desaparición – lo siento pero me llaman en otra parte

Maldita – susurro Natsu para si mismo – creo que es hora de acabar con tigo Jack – una vez mas el castaño volvió su mirada para el peliblanco

No creo que me guste morir – dijo burlonamente mientras se ponía de pie

Jack alto – Reen jalo su mango y lo miro con miedo – tenemos que huir no podremos ganar

Jack parecía sorprendido la mirada del pequeño reflejaba un miedo increíble – no te preocupes todo saldrá bien – Jack sonrió de lado y trato de calmarlo

O matare a todos – Natsu pronuncio lentamente llamando la atención de todo clavo su espada en el piso y un extraño ruido comenzó a oírse en todo berk, parecía que la tierra latiera

Jack comenzó a oír una vos en su cabeza – huye – el peliblanco se exalto un poco – tiene que huir, **¡RAPIDO!** –

Un gran ruido se hoyo en todos lados y un calor indescriptible los rodeo

¡Tenemos que irnos! – grito Jack alarmado a todos, los chicos corrieron asía el muelle sin pensarlo dos beses

No te lo permitiré – dijo el pelirrojo sujetando a Jack de la pierna – tu morirás aquí

Jack – Reen voltio a verlo – **¡déjalo!** – grito alarmado a su hermano

Jejeje y que aras tu – pregunto divertido y con una gran sonrisa en u rostro

Y…yo – perecía nervioso

Reen huye yo estaré bien – Jack le ordeno

No, yo te detendré – Reen se paro en frente de ambos y coló sus manos en su pecho – yo no soy débil, solo no me gusta pelear…. ¡Pero tu no te mereces el perdón de nadie! – grito muy fuete

Jejeje crees que necesito tu perdón tú…- antes de terminar un velos bastón lo golpeo en el rostro,

Dulce sueños – Reen sujeto su bastón con las dos manos y golpea a Envi en la cara, asiéndolo caer al piso inconsciente – rápido no funcionara por mucho

Pero tenemos que detener a… -

No hay tiempo no podremos – Reen jalo a Jack

Jack no peleo mas y corrieron juntos asta donde se encontraban el resto del quipo, una ves cerca pudo notar que baria gente se encontraba hay, muchos parecían asustado, y todos murmuraban que era la ira de los dioses o cosas como esas, Astrid les pedía a todos que subieran a los barcos rápido, ya casi todo el pueblo se encontraba listo para huir, unos cuantos se encontraban sobre sus dragones y jalaban los barcos alegándose rápidamente de la isla

Bien creo que tenemos que detener a esos dos – Astrid decía mientras montaba a su dragón que parecía estar mejor

**Si **– ambos gemelos asintieren con gusto

¿Creen que sea seguro volver? – el chico grande parecía nervioso

¡NO! – Jack se coloco en frente de todos – no podemos volver

¿Por qué? – pregunto inquieta la rubia

No somos rivales para ellos – respondió Reen – tenemos que irnos y rápido

Pero por que… no podemos irnos, si no asemos algo ellos -

¡Que no lo ves, ni siquiera todos junto podríamos vencerle! – pereza le grito fuertemente

Una gran explosión se hoyo en el centro de la isla, una cantidad de lava comenzaba a brotar de el suelo

Tenemos que irnos – Jack les ordeno a todos – ¿y donde esta Hipo?

Esta aquí – le dijo Patapes para mostrándole al pequeño castaño dormido, Jack se acerco a el y lo cargo como a una princesa para colocarlo sobre la espalda de chimuelo, todos alzaron el vuelo, Jack iba sobre chimuelo sosteniendo a Hipo y Reen se encontraba detrás de el, Astrid se fue con Tormentula y los gemelos en su dragón al igual que Patapes en el suyo.

Todos alzaron el vuelo, Astrid voltio a ver lo que antes había sido su hogar ahora cubierto en llamas, su isla donde había crecido ahora no era mas que un recuerdo que se encontraba cubierto en cenizas, inevitablemente unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y no era la única pues sus amigos también se encontraban de igual manera, todo se volvió silencio pasaron unos cuantos minutos en un silencio perturbarte, un silencio de luto por su hogar

Brutacio, Brutilda vayan con los demás necesitamos que alguien le explique a Estoico que es lo que sucedió – la rubia les pido a los gemelos que regresaran con los demás aldeanos que se habían ido en los barcos

Esta bien – ambos aceptaron

Chicos esperen – dijo Patapes antes de que se marcharan – tenemos que reunirnos en algún sitio ha si que no estaremos comunicando atreves de la isla de Thor –

Si tienes razón, cuando nos volvamos a ver que sea en ese sitio – dijo la rubia

Ambos se fueron por otro rumbo

Y que es la isla de Thor – pregunto Jack

Es una isla que se encuentra muy legos de berk, en esa isla se reúnen todos los vikingos para un torneo cada 4 años es una isla muy bien protegida así que creo que será uno de los mejores lugares para esconderse – respondió Patapes a Jack

Si pero a donde iremos nosotros – pregunto le rubia

No lo se, tenemos que encontrar a alguien que pueda ayudar a Hipo –

Y tienes a alguien en mente –

Si, ¿creo? –

¿Crees? –

Hipo mencionó algo de una isla y un espíritu que encontró cundo me estaba buscando….- izo una pequeña pausa y tomó algo de aire – pero no se si podamos encontrarlo

En donde se encuentra –

No lo se, creo que se encuentra mas adelante, pero no estoy seguro –

Pasaron varias horas volando sin rumbo claro, Jack se encontraba culpable y preocupado por el estado de Hipo, según Reen solo tenían unas doce o trece horas para salvar a su amado y, sin mencionar que Astrid no paraba de llorar, claro que trataba de disimularlo pero era muy claro que se encontraba mal, Patapes no paraba de hablar sobre hacer un plan, y Reen solo parecía preocupado.

Ya casi anochece – reen le susurro a Jack – será mejor descansar

No, no podemos, es muy peligroso nos podrían encontrar – Jack contesto al chico

Si pero ellos – volteo a ver a Astrid y a Patapes – recuerda son humanos y creo que están cansados, todo este día asido una pesadilla para ellos no crees que será mejor que descansen un poco –

Es cierto – Jack levanto su mirada – chicos busquemos un lugar en donde descansar

Creo que podríamos descansar hay – dijo Patapes señalando una isla

Si podría ser buena opción, era mejor que bajemos – dijo la rubia

Si –

Los tres descendieron el la playa de la isla, Astrid busco un poco de leña y con ayuda de sus dragón izo una fogata

Este lugar – susurro Jack para si mismo

Lo logre – grito Patapes feliz mientras alzaba una bolsa con barios peses en ella

Muy bien será mejor cocinarlos – dijo Astrid colocando barios al fuego – lo siento chicos pero no podre darles mas – dijo Astrid dándole a los dragones dos peses a cada uno

Será mejor que descansen todos Reen y yo aremos guardia –

Si – respondió Astrid – pero Jack y tu bastón – pregunto un poco sorprendida ya que según el nunca se separaba de el

Es cierto donde estará – se pregunto el peliblanco

Creo que desapareció después de que… bueno ya sabes de que te transformaras o algo ha si – respondió Patapes un tanto nervioso

¿Me transformara? – pregunto muy confundido – ¿de que estas hablando?

Jack no lo recuerdas – Astrid se puso de pie – durante la pelea tú… de pronto cambiaste y detuviste a los dos

No, yo – se sostuvo su cabeza – no lo recuerdo

Bueno será mejor dormir mañana tendremos que movernos – dijo Patapes – no es seguro permanecer en un mismo sitio, además tenemos que despertarnos muy temprano ha Hipo no le queda mucho tiempo será mejor no demorarnos mucho

Es cierto duerman – dijo Jack – ¿y Reen, donde esta?

Este creo que tendrás que hacer guardia solo – la rubia se reía mientras señalaba al pequeño que estaba dormido cómodamente alado de la fogata

Bueno no podía esperar nada más de la pereza – Jack parecía molesto pero a la ves divertido – bien duerman

0o0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o0-0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente todos parecían profundamente dormidos incluyendo a Jack que se había quedado dormido junta o Hipo

Bien venidos – una vos los levanto a todos de un salto

Qui...quien eres tú – pregunto muy alterada Astrid

Yo….- el hombre fue interrumpido

Aión – Reen corío hasta estar cerca de el – cuento tiempo

Reen que haces aquí – pregunto sorprendido el señor

No hay tiempo luego te explico – dijo un poco alterado – necesito tu ayuda tu puedes disipar la maldición de ese chico – le señalo a Hipo que se encontraba en muy mal estado – le queda poco tiempo

Hipo – dijo de forma sorprendida – se puedo ayudarle apresúrense y tráiganlo – le sindico a todos mientras que los arboles se movían detrás suyo formando un camino

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Se que rometi en el capitulo anterior que en este explicaria sobre el origen de natsu y envi pero bueno una admiradora me pidio que no acortara mucho la historia, porque bueno esa iba a aser mi idea no se ni como lo supo ¬¬, pero bueno deside entonses mejor aserlo bien asi que buieno espero no se molesten mucho y de nuevo lo siento por tardar tanto

**y como dijo mi amiga ¨te quedaste en el politecnico escribiendo con tantas faltas de ortografia¨ pues dejenme decirles que si, ademas es por las prisas y por que mi computadora le faltan algunas teclas jejeje pero de todas formas lo siento si les molestan tratare de corregir eso **

y bueno si quieren y les nace dejar reviews son bien benido jejeje suerte y grasis por comprender (¬¬ bueno quien lo iso)


	17. Chapter 17

**HOLA COMO ESTAN YO FELIZ DE VER QUE NO LES MOLESTO QUE ME TARDARA TANTO JEJEJE OK NO PERO LES AGRADESCO SU COMPRENCION, LA VERDAD ESTABA PENSANDO EN BORRAR EL FINC Y ESO PERO BENO AL PARESER NO LO ARE YA QUE VEO QUE COMENTAN Y LES GUSTA **

**BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA QUE BUENO QUE LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA ESO ME GRADA BASTENTE Y BUENO HOY ACTUALIZA PORQUE BUENO SALI TEMPRANO Y NO ME DEJARON TANTA TAREA Y PUES ESTABA INSPIRADO ASI QUE AQUIE ESTA OTRO CAPITOLO ESPERO LES GUSTE **

* * *

CAPITULO: 17

**El pasado **

Después de haber tenido que huir de berk, todos parecían desanimados pues habían perdido su hogar y se encontraban sin rumbo tratando de ayudar a Hipo quien se encontraba gravemente herido, después de poder huir sanos y salvos de lo que ahora era una isla de fuego o mejor dicho su antiguo hogar, después de haber volado por hora finamente decidieron descansar en una isla que se encontraron en el camino. Esa misma mañana fueron despertados por un enigmático ser un hombre de edad avanzada, con una vestimenta completamente blanca y un bastón.

Bien venidos – una vos los levanto a todos de un salto

Qui….quien eres tú – pregunto muy alterada Astrid

Yo….- el hombre fue interrumpido

Aión – Reen corío hasta estar cerca de él – cuento tiempo

Reen que haces aquí – pregunto sorprendido el señor

No hay tiempo luego te explico – dijo un poco alterado – necesito tu ayuda tu puedes disipar la maldición de ese chico – le señalo a Hipo que se encontraba en muy mal estado – le queda poco tiempo

Hipo – dijo de forma sorprendida – se puedo ayudarle apresúrense y tráiganlo – le sindico a todos mientras que los arboles se movían detrás suyo formando un camino, Reen avanzo diestras de Aión, seguido por Jack y los demás el camino parresia muy largo y extraño cada ves que Aión se acercaba a los arboles estos parecían moverse para dejarle pasa, a si pasaron barios minutos, la temperatura Hipo no parresia descender y Jack por mas que trataba de disminuirla cada ves le era mas difícil,

¿Cuanto falta? – pregunto muy inquieto Jack

Se paciente Jack – le regaño Reen, Aión volteo a ver a Jack por un instante y sonrió muy ligeramente para seguir con su camino

¿Quien es el? – pregunto Astrid a Jack en el oído

No lo se – le respondió molesto – pero creo que es raro

Chicos ¿no creen que, esto es muy extraño? – les dijo Patapes que parecía muy asustado

¿Por que lo dices? – pregunto la rubia sin que se dieran cuenta Reen estaba prestando atención a su conversación

Bueno en primer lugar ese señor se nos acerco en la playa y los dragones no asieron nada para atacarlo y ahora lo siguen muy confiados y no solo eso el bosque parece que se repite en cierto patrón y solo por donde pasamos el suelo es diferente – les explico el rubio

¿Como que diferente?– pregunto Jack que no parresia entender

¡Si mira! – la rubia señalo al piso para dar a notar que por donde ellos pasaban seguía siendo un piso de arena y no de bosque

Si pero….-

**¡Chicos ya llegamos!** – Jack fue interrumpido por un grito de Reen que se encontraba en la oriya de un lago muy hermoso y en su centro un árbol gigantesco, que en el centro se formaba un trono

¿¡Que es este lugar!? – Jack pregunto sorprendido

Es mi casa joven espíritu – le respondió Aión que se encontraba cerca de una mesa

Es hermosa – la rubia reitero, conforme veía cada extraño del lago

Mmm…. Disculpe pero no, nos hemos presentado – Patapes pronuncio tímidamente – y creo que no sabemos quien es usted

Ooo eso es muy cierto joven – Aión se acerco a ellos – les daré mi nombre después de escuchar los suyos

Mi nombre es Jack Frost, mucho gusto y el es Hipo – levanto ligeramente sus brazos para mover un poco a el castaño

Ya soy Astrid es un placer –

Y yo soy Patapes –

Muy bien, yo no tengo un nombre especifico pero pueden llamarme Aión – izo una pequeña pausa – muy bien traigan a Hipo a la mesa.

Jack coloco lentamente a Hipo sobre una mesa larga, se acerco a su oído y le susurro tiernamente ¨te quiero ¨sin darse cuenta Aión se encontraba detrás de el

Así que si se encontraron después de todo –

Que… usted – nuevamente fue interrumpido

Si yo ya conocía a Hipo también a ti Jack, es solo que el tiempo nos juega tretas – dicho esto pidió a Jack que se alegara un poco mientras que Reen llevaba un poco de agua del lago cerca de Aión

Mmm es muy graba – el anciano se coloco las manos en el mentón

¿Estará bien? – Jack pregunto inquieto

Si, - seguía pensando – pero si Reen no lo hubiera ayudado probablemente hubiera muerto en una hora después de recibir la cortada

Aquí esta el agua – Reen se acerco corriendo –¿que mas se necesita?

Solo un poco de tiempo – estiro sus manos y una hoja de color roja sangre callo de el gran árbol, la coloco en el agua para ver como cambiaba de color - muy bien, Reen Jack aléngüense un poco

Ambos muchachos acataron las ordenes del mayor y solo observaron el agua era introducida lentamente por Aión en la herida mientras se emanaban una serie de luces tanto azules como rojas una por parte de la herida y la otra por parte de Aión después de un tiempo finalmente se pude ver como la herida iba serraron lentamente, asta que desapareció por completo, Jack se acerco feliz a Hipo y pudo notar que su respiración se había tranquilizado

Creo que eso es todo – Aión se alego un poco – necesitara descanso, yo se que en una hora despertara

Usted como sabe – pregunto confundido Jack mientras lo veía extrañado por esa frase

Reen y Aión rieron un poco por la expresión del peliblanco

Patapes y Astrid se encontraba ablando cerca del rio

¿Que te ocurre? Patapes – la rubia se acerco a el

No es nada estoy pensando – contesto desanimado, volteo la mirada y noto que los demás reían - creo que Hipo ya esta mejor

Si, eso parece – la rubia también volteo a ver a los demás – ¿pero que te ocurre a ti?

Es solo que me cuesta creer que perdimos todo, nuestro pueblo, hogar, familia, lo único bueno es que no perdí a mis amigos – unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos – espero que los demás estén bien

La rubia abraso a su amigo – no te preocupes son fuerte, son vikingos, estoy segura que están bien, estoy segura que todo volverá a la normalidad – unas lagrimas se escaparan de su rostro y con una sonrisa y un tono de juego dijo – además ¿cuantas beses no hemos vuelto a reconstruir el pueblo?, dijo no es la primera ves que lo queman – ambos se quedaron viendo y rieron ante el recuerdo

Si, eso es cierto – ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a reír – aunque –interrumpió las risas

¿Que ocurre? –

No lo se el nombre de Aión creo haberlo oído antes… pero no se de donde – paso unos minutos pensando – creo que

Patapes y Astrid se dirigieron con el resto

Disculpe – Patapes se acerco un poco mas – usted ¿es un espíritu cierto?

Los tres se quedaron viendo unos a otros antes de que Aión respondiera – no… veras chico en el mundo existen muchas entidades

¿Muchas? – reafirmo con duda la rubia

¡Si muchas! – afirmo – verán en el mudo existen diferentes creencias y muchas entidades, como un ejemplo Jack, el es un espíritu que se le encomendó el inverno, así como a Natsu el verano, pero por otra parte Reen, el es un pecado y ellos son diferentes unos de otros Jack necesita que la gente crea en el para que pueda ser visto, pero Reen no, el no necesitan que crean el simplemente no se deja ver, también existen otros tipos de espíritus o entidades como los quieres llamar, pero no todas somos iguales, es decir nos clasificamos en un tipo de espíritu – una ves termino Aión se disponía a irse

Espere, pero no nos a dicho que es usted – la rubia le detuvo

No el ya nos lo a dicho – Patapes pronuncio lentamente

¿Qué,….pero? el – Astrid parecía confundida

Si el ya nos dijo quien era – Patapes se acerco a el – usted es el tiempo ¿cierto?, es por eso que el nombre se me asía conocido ´´Aión ´´ se refiere a tiempo o cronos, también conocido como el padre tiempo, es por eso que es capas de curar a Hipo, usted no o cura lo regresa en el tiempo antes de que la maldición fuera creada o no, es por eso que nadie mas que usted puede ayudar en caso de que esto pasara, además usted habla del tiempo como una persona y usted no es un espíritu es mas bien bueno no sabría decirlo – Patapes dudo un poco de sus palabras al ver la expresión de Aión, este comenzó a reír alegremente mientras comenzaba a tomar una apariencia diferente, ahora parecía mas joven como de unos 30 años y su barba se había acortado, todos quedaron sorprendidos por esto incluyendo Reen

Es correcto chico, es impresionante pudiste hacer esa conclusión en tan poco tiempo a muchos les toma por lo menos unos días – este se acerco un poco a Patapes – pero ciertamente no soy un asperito o por lo menos no uno como los demás, somos conocidos como los principales por así decirlo, a partir de nosotros lo demás comenzó a existir, pero eso será una conversación para otra ocasión – desvió su mirada asía don de Hipo que iba despertando lentamente

¿En… donde estoy? – despertaba lentamente mientras veía alrededor

¡Hipo! – Jack corrió asta su lado y lo abrazo tiernamente – ya esta mejor

Jack… ¿que ocurrió? – se sujeto la cabeza – ¿en donde estoy?

¡Estas a salvo! – Reen se acercaba lentamente con una cara de enfado, tomo a Jack del brazo y lo separo de Hipo – y estamos en casa de Aión

¿Aión?…. ¿Y el pueblo donde están los demás y quien eres tu?

Hipo estamos aquí – Astrid se acerco junto a Patapes

El es Reen – dijo Patapes mientras lo señalaba – el…

Nos ayudo a salvarte – Jack interrumpió – ¿no recuerdas nada?

Si pero… solo recuerdo que me caí de chimuelo y después todo se volvió rojo – se sostuvo la cabeza con fuerza como si le doliera recordar – **¿¡y donde esta chimuelo!?** – se exalto a no ver a su amigo

No… te ….- antes de poder terminar chimuelo salto sobre todos para poder saludar a su amo y amigo

Estas bien – poncio feliz mientras abrasaba a su dragón

Hipo – la vos de Aión llamo la atención de todos

Tu… eres el señor de la isla ¿barda?… pero eras mas... – Hipo se quedo pensando un tiempo en si decir que era mas viejo o mas grande ambas le parecían palabras no muy amables

No te preocupes es solo una habilidad – dijo Aión tranquilo como si supiera que es lo que pensaba – ¿que es lo que recuerdas exactamente? – pregunto con mas inquietud

¡Y eso para que sirviera! – pregunto Jack algo molesto

**Tu no te metas** – Reen lo jalo un poco y le dijo algo en el oído, Jack solo asintió y le dejo proseguir

Bueno…. Recuerdo que estaba pelando contra… Natsu y después recuerdo habar sido tirado de chimuelo, yo caía y justo antes de impactar contra el suelo fui sujetado por el, después recuerdo su espada y un gran dolor en mi brazo… - izo una pequeña pausa para revisar su brazo, suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que aun lo tenia – después de eso recuero un dolor muy grande asía mucho calor y solo podía ver un color rojo y un ojo que me veía…

Aión permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos parresia inquieto, y preocupado por las palabras del pequeño

¿Que ocurre? – preguntaron todos casi al mismo tiempo

Es… solo que, si Hipo logro ver el ojo quiere decir que fue marcado por Natsu –

**¿Como que marcado**? – pregunto Jack molesto, siendo tranquilizado por el castaño y golpeado por Reen

Si Natsu marca a su victima con el ojo de el fuego, quiere decir que si este sobrevive a la maldición nunca más podrá o tendrá que enfrentarse a Natsu, -

Y eso ¿Por qué? – la rubia pregunto ya que Jack tenia la boca tapada por un pedazo de tela que Reen le había puesto en la boca, Hipo se reía un poco por ver como Jack se moría por quiere hablar, aunque no pudo evitar ver como el chico de azul lo miraba y por un minuto sintió algo extraño pero no sabría que es.

Bien es como un seguro pera prever que esta persona lo vuelva a atacar en su vida ya que bastaría con un silo rasguño de su espada para causar la muerte de esa persona –

Y eso no se puede quitar, o algo – el peliblanco que había logrado zafarse del agarre de Reen había preguntado un poco mas tranquilo

No lamentablemente solo una persona podrá quitarlo, pero será mejor que les cuenta una historia que tal ves les ayuda a entender un poco mas lo que ocurre – izo una pequeña pausa y se sentó en su trono, tomo su bastón y lo coloco en el lago asiendo una cuantas andas en el – Jack no te has preguntado ¿por que Natsu quiere matarte Natsu? –

Si, creo que es algo que me e preguntado todo el tiempo, acaso tu sabes la respuesta –

Si – respiro profundamente – te as preguntado ¿por que se cuentan tan tastas historias de ti? que se remontan a cientos de años a tras y eso que tu solo has vivido 160 años – Jack asintió con su cabeza – muy bien pues veras – todos comenzaron a ver el luego en el que se comenzaban a formar unas imágenes – tu no eres el primer Jack, es por eso que tu leyenda se a contado desde ase mucho tiempo atrás, antes de ti existió otro, el era un joven no mas grande que tu, el a diferencia tuya vivió en compañía de muchos de lo espíritus desde mucho antes de que las civilizaciones humanas comenzara a existir, cunado gran parte de la tierra aun guardaba magia y el bosque cubría casi todo el mundo, muchos lo llaman la edad media o el siglo de oro, pero el tiempo se a cansado de borrar aquella armonía, el primero vivió gran parte de su vida en lo que se conocía como el castillo del destino, una ciudad que albergaba a muchos de mostros incluyendo a los primeros, era un joven alegra con ansias de vivir y ser feliz, enamorado de la joven ¨primavera¨ o mejor conocida como Lucy, pero en todo vida hay una desgracia o un acontecimiento inesperado, - en ese momento en el lago se reflejo a Jack de tiempos antiguos corriendo y jugando con… Natsu – el era tu mejor amigo o mejor dicho era su mejor amigo, sus gustos eran casi similares, nacidos el mismo día, eran inseparables, los espíritus asían su trabajo y todo era una paz perfecta, salvo un pequeño detalle ambos se enamoraron de la misma persona, una competencia sana comenzó y ambos jamás olvidaron que su deber y amistad era primero, hasta que un día ambos se enteraron que Lucy se había enamorado de alguien mas, un humano, ambos se sorprendieron pero de igual forma tu te acercaste y la felicitaste, pero Natsu no pudo y la obscuridad comenzó a crecer en su corazón, pasaron muchos años, cunado el humano se comenzó a extenderse era hora de que nosotros nos escondiéramos de su vista, no muchos estuvieron de acuerdo y Natsu fue uno de ellos, con el resentimiento, el comenzó una guerra que no pudo detener, su primer objetivo fue destruir a los humanos, pero muchos nos opusimos a su decisión, así que el se fue solo, años pasaron antes de volver a verlo, lamentablemente durante ese tiempo la obscuridad en el creció y su rencor ya no tubo control, el regreso al castillo casi 200 años después su apariencia había cambiado y el Natsu que todo conocíamos despareció, esa noche con su espada destruyo el castillo muchos fueron heridos incapaces de detenerlo, solo un puñado de espíritus podrían detenerlo…

0o0o0o0o0-0o0o0o0o0-0o0o0o0o0

¡Rápido Jack! – un chico de unos 15 años gritaba mientras corría por una pradera

Natsu… espérame – Jack corría detrás de el – no es justo tu saliste primero… ¡tramposo!

No es trampa es ventaja - ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír dejándose caer en el césped

¿Y que es lo que querías hablar? – el peliblanco pregunto

No de mucho es solo que pronto será primavera y tenia en mente….- ambos se quedaron viendo

¿Que cosa? – pregunto feliz mientras se sentaba

Pues que el primero que logre conquistar a Lucy antes de que acabe la primavera, será quien se case con ella – el castaño bajo un poco su mirada y se sonrojo ante la idea, Jack comenzó a reír, lo que izo enfadar un poco a Natsu

Esta bien…, pero prometamos una cosa – Jack levanto su dedo meñique en señal de juramento – no nos dejaremos llevar por la competencia y sigamos siendo amigos te parece

¡Lo prometo! – ambos cruzaron sus meñiques

Aunque no se creo que me gustaría que ganes – el peliblanco se volvió a recostar colocando sus brazos de tras de su nuca – para ser sincero creo que me gusta alguien mas

Enserio… ¿Quién? – el castaño se quedo viendo inquieto por su respuesta

Jack cero sus ojos – no te o diré es secreto jejeje

Esta bien pero lo averiguare tarde o temprano –

Después de eso regresaron al castillo…

Mira Natsu yo ya puedo volar - el peliblanco volaba lentamente y con dificultad

Eso no es volar – el castaño se cruzo de brazos y izo un puchero – además yo volaría mejor que tú

Eso no es cierto yo tengo la ayuda del viento… según madre naturaleza – inevitablemente ambos rieren al recordar a madre naturaleza regañándolos por tratar de volar dentro de el castillo

Y eso que yo tengo la ayuda de…. – se quedo pensando unos minutos

¿De que…? - sin darse cuenta el peliblanco callo al suelo

No lo se pero aprenderé a volar… eso es seguro así podre ver el mundo y a todos las personas – Natsu se emociono por ver a las gente que tanto hablaban

No lo se recuerda que tenemos prohibido que nos acerquemos mucho ya que pueden vernos y podrían seguirnos – Jack se levantaba y se limpiaba el polvo

Creí que eras divertido – Natsu le reclamo a Jack mientras cruzaban el enorme portón de la ciudad…

CONTINUARA….

* * *

muy bien eso es todo recuerden que conforme los escribo los subo asi que no tengo capitulos adelantados practimcamente les termino y los publico jejeje

en el proximo capitulo, como se abran dedo cuenta pienso narrar la historia de jack y natsu como para que no solo quede como ´´el se resintio con los humanos y por eso tu y el se pelearon ´´ dijjo si se cuenta una historia se cuenta bien o ¿no?, hasi que el procciomo capitulo tratara sobre ellos dos y espero que no se alarge mucho por que la verdad tampoco quiero meterme mucho en ese tema pero me gustaria que ustedes vieran o entendieran el por que de las cosas como yo asi que si es nesesario se tomora cuanto se tenga que tomar

y que otro cosa aaa si es el capitulo mas largo que es escrito wiiiiii y bueno le agradesco a los que comentaron la berdad eso me anima a subir mas pronto y no tengo fechas especificas para subir ya que depende mucho de la escuela y bueno tampoco me puedo comprometer a subir como yo quisiera ya que me conozco y no terminare cumpliendo pero aun asi lo are lo mas pronto pocible

y si quiren que actualize pronto cometen mucho si no me tardare mucho jejejeje ¬¬ no es broma...bueno si o no se ¬¬


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLAA TODOS AQUI ESTA EL CAPUTULO DE HOY JEJEJE SIQ UE E ESTADO INSPIRADO **

**Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografia que se puede leer en el capitulo**

**Los personajes no me pertenesen son de Dreamworks y su respectivo creador, yo solo e escrito la trama de la historia **

* * *

CAPUTULO: 18

**El principio**

** (Parte 1)**

Luz ese es mi primer recuerdo, recuerdo haber estado rodeado de mucha luz, una muy hermosa y brillante luz, parecía la luna, pero alguien me sonreía, un hombre

Bien venido Jack – una vos se hoyo y rápidamente supe que se trataba de la misma luz que veía – tu también Natsu – la vos había mencionado a otra persona, inevitablemente gire mi cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, para mi sorpresa era un niño como yo, y lo supe en ese momento el y yo eremos iguales.

-_-_-_-_-_-_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Jack despierta, despierta, ¡Jaaaaaack!** – un potente grito izo saltar al pobre de Jack de su cama y caer contra el piso, y se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de Natsu quien estaba riendo al ver a su amigo en el suelo y muy alterado.

**Que te sucede** – dijo el peliblanco parándose rápidamente – **que estas loco, mira que despertar a alguien así, que no tienes modales o tacto siquiera **– Jack estaba frenético y solo se quejaba amargamente mientras maldecía al castaño

**Claro que tengo modales** – su amigo se arto de escuchar sus quejas y comenzó a responder – **además te e estado tratando de levantar desde ase mas de media hora y tu ni te movías, así que no me reclames maldito perezoso** - ambos ya se encontraban tirados en el suelo rodando por toda la habitación

Aaa, no puede ser tan temprano y ya están peleando ustedes dos – una mujer mayor con un vestido muy largo y una sonrisa muy amena se les acerco separando a los dos jóvenes de unos 15 años

No es mi culpa – inmediatamente el peliblanco le respondió en su defensa – fue de Natsu el vino a despertarme a gritos – el chico alzo su mirada e izo una cara de cachorro regañado

No es cierto, no le creas Flora – el castaño se detuvo un instante al ver la mirada de la señora – es decir madre naturaleza, pero el comenzó además yo solo seguía ordenes de leidy Juno – dijo por ultimo volteando a ver a Jack con enojo

Muy bien no quiero que peleen me oyen y Jack deja de hacer esa mirada sabes muy bien que ya no funciona jovencito – dicho esto la mujer se retiro de la habitación – o y antes de irme, no quiero ver que están tratando de volar de nuevo dentro del castillo, me oyeron

Si – ambos contestaron de mala gana

¿Y para que me quiere verme leidy Juno? – pregunto el peliblanco con cierta sorpresa era raro que quieran hablar con ellos tan temprano.

Creo que se entero de algo – respondió el otro mientras se retiraba

¿Se entero o le contaste? – Jack parecía molesto y sospechaba que su amigo le había contado a leidy lo de la apuesta o algo así

Caminaron por las calles del castillo, que en realidad era mas como un pueblo, cada quien tenia su casa dentro del castillo y era muy grande con barias calles y cosas como esas, la única diferencia era que en la parte media alta del castillo Vivian a lo que se conocían como deidades y esto era porque habían nacido desde ase mucho tiempo y por ello mucha gente y pueblos o naciones enteras los conocían e incluso los veneraban como dioses, por lo que tenían mas poder, aunque no todos vivían hay, un ejemplo era Flora que en la cultura griega representaba la naturaleza la fertilidad y la primavera, solo que ella tubo una hija llamada Lucy a la que le dio el deber de encargarse de la primavera, y como ella hay muchos, que heredan o dejan al cuidado algunas tareas a otros espíritus, ella es muy antigua y le gustan que le digan madre naturaleza.

¿Se puede leidy? – pregunto muy educadamente Natsu quien esperaba el permiso de la mujer

¡Claro que se puede!, ¿sino para que nos llamó? – el peliblanco a diferencia de su amigo entro sin pensarlo

Jack espera – le regaño su amigo

No hay problema, el tiene razón – dijo riendo la mujer – tu siempre tan simpático Jack

Jejeje sabe como soy – el peliblanco solo se rascaba el cabello mientras reía junto a la mujer

No seas tan serio Natsu – le indico la Juno

Si, lo siento leidy – respondió

Ya les he dicho que me pueden decir solo Juno o julia –

A si es cierto – dejo el castaño rascándose la cabeza – es solo que mama naturaleza nos regaña por no ser irrespetuosos – dijo por ultimo

Ooo esa mujer, que estricta es, bueno creo que es solo porque se preocupa por ustedes –

¿Y para que nos quisiera vernos? – pregunto muy directamente el peliblanco

¡Jack! – Natsu le dio un codazo

No, no esta bien, tu siempre tan impaciente Jack – la mujer camino así un jardín que se encontraba a las afueras de la habitación, ambos chicos la siguieron, al salir al jardín notaron que Lucy se encontraba en el, solo que estaba un poco lejos – muy bien –dijo un poco mas seria – ustedes saben que yo soy quien se encarga del matrimonio no es cierto –

Si… lo sabemos eres quien se encarga de unir a una pareja para siempre no es así – dijo el castaño un poco nervioso

¿Y todo esto para que? – Jack pregunto con un puchero, sabiendo perfectamente que cunado Juno toma esa actitud solo quiere decir que les dará una larga y aburrida charla

Entones, saben que el matrimonio es más que una apuesta – dijo aun mas seria

Si – ambos contestaron

Muy bien entonces les contare algo… –

Pasaron barias horas, oyendo como Juno les regañaba y les decía lo importante del matrimonia y el amor y bla, bla, bla, Jack estaba muy aburrido casi tirado en el suelo, al igual que Natsu quien se encontraba casi arto, claro que la mujer no se daba cuenta ya que estaba mas que emocionada hablando del tema, un crujido se ojo interrumpiendo a la mujer

¿Que sucede? – pregunto Juno volteando a ver a los dos jóvenes que estaban tirados

Es que no e desayunado – dijo Jack tocándose el estomago

Si ni yo – el castaño reitero – ¿no podrías dejarnos ir?, ya nos a quedado claro que no debemos apostar sobre el matrimonio – tanto Jack como Natsu colocaron sus manos en posición de suplica mientras asían cara de cachorros, sabiendo perfectamente que con eso los dejarían ir

Muy bien, - dijo la mujer de mala gana – pero no se les olvide – les dijo al ultimo acariciando sus cabellos ya que no podía resistirse a esas miradas

Ambos se levantaron de un salto - Si no se nos olvidara – dijeron por ultimo para salir corriendo de ese lugar

Ambos corrían de vuelta mientras reían sin control, después de unos minutos llegaron al comedor de el reino donde la mayoría desayunaba o comía lo que se les sirviera, ambos desayunaron con mucha desesperación y casi no hablaron unos con otros, después de terminar salieron corriendo, bueno Jack volando, pero al ver que madre naturaleza iba tras de el con una escoba, decidió correr lo mas rápido que podía, ambos salieron del castillo, a las afueras de el había un muy amplio prado con muchas flores y después un bosque, en donde tenían prohibido acercarse, ya que según los adultos, solo podían ir después de haber terminado de controlar sus habilidades entre otras cosas, el sueño de Natsu era conocer todo el mundo y poder ver las ciudades humanas, Jack difería un poco pero el también quería ver el mundo con sus propios ojos y no solo las historias que se cuentan.

¿Y que aremos hoy? – pregunto inquiete Jack que respiraba agitado por la carrera que acababan de hacer

No lo se – respondió el otro en igual condición

¿Que pasara con Lucy? – pregunto Jack un poco más tranquilo

Pues creo que debemos dejar que ella decida con quien quedarse no crees –

Si, pero ¿crees que le gustemos? – pregunto en tono juguetón el peliblanco

Claro, que no me has visto soy lindo – el castaño se paro con confianza y alzo el pecho

Claro que no, yo soy mas lindo – ante estas palabras Jack empujo a Natsu

¡Que no! –

¡Que si! – ambos estaban peleando de nueva cuenta

¿Chicos que están asiendo? – una vos lo izo detenerse y era la vos muy familiar, era tierna suave cálida y sobre todo dulce, se trataba de Lucy, una chica de unos 17 años y aunque res mas grade que ellos parecía mas joven, era pelirroja solo que no muy intenso, tenia el cabello muy largo y ondeado, su tés era muy blanca y tenia una sonrisa hermosa, sus ojos eran de un color dorado muy limpio que reflejaban pureza y no solo eso a pesar de ser joven ella ya tenia permitido aventurarse en el bosque y salir al mundo aunque no muchos de los espíritus lo asían con frecuencia, es mas algunas veces parecían estar desconectados de el, el único que salía con frecuencia era hombre de la luna y algunos de sus guardianes,

No es nada – ambos se separaron rápidamente y sonrieron

Mi madre lo esta buscando, ¿saben por que? – pregunto mientras sonreía

No – dijo Jack nervioso

Es culpa del albino – dijo Natsu enojado, sabia que al regresar los regañarían por culpa de Jack – otra ves estaba volando dentro del castillo

O ya veo – dijo esta Lucy – y por que lo siguen asiendo chicos

Es solo que quiero volar mejor – respondió Jack muy contento

Más bien no sabes comportarte – Natsu le respondió

Claro que si, es solo que estas celoso por que tu no puedes – Jack le respondió

Chicos cálmense – la pelirroja les trato de calmar – además Jack hay muchos espíritus que no pueden volar, ha si que no molestas a Natsu

Muy bien –

¿Y que estas asiendo afuera Lucy? – pregunto mas calmado al castaño

Es solo que…- la chica se había puesto nerviosa – tenia que… quería salir un poco eso es todo

¿Salir? – al castaño se sorprendido – a donde tienes que salir – por ultimo pregunto curioso

O…bueno verán tenia que hacer algo pronto será primavera así que saldré un poco – Lucy parecía muy nerviosa

Esta bien – contesto Natsu desconfiado de sus palabras

¿Oye como es el mundo? – pregunto Jack emocionado

Es muy indo – contesto con una sonrisa – pero será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo

¿Y como son los humanos? – pegunto el castaño ya mas tranquilo, Jack por el contrario se tenso un poco, y Lucy por otro lado se sorprendido y sonrojo muy levemente

Son… son muy – estaba muy nerviosa – pues no sabría como despiértelo tendrás que verlos, bueno chicos los dejo

Si adiós – ambos contestaron para ver como la joven se aventuraba en el bosque

Natsu volteo a ver a Jack, y después vio fijamente el bosque que esta delante de ellos, se quedo estático por unos minutos asiendo que el peliblanco se preocupara un por el, Jack lo sujeto del hombro

Natsu ¿estas bien? –

Si…es solo que – lo volteo ver – ¿no crees? que Lucy actuaba muy extraño

Si, un poco, -

¿Crees que oculte algo? – Natsu se puso de pie y le estiro su mano a Jack para ayudarle a levantarse

No lo se, ella no es así – contesto mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda de su amigo

Creo que es algo importante, - reitero – creo que tenemos que seguirla…solo para ver que es

¡Eso estaría mal! – Jack se molesto – creo que cada quien tiene que tener privacidad

Si lo se – Natsu agacho su cabeza – es solo que… siento que es algo malo

¿Como que algo malo? –

No lo se, solo siento que es algo que no debería de hacer – levanto su mirada decidido – no se como explicarlo pero tengo que ir a ver que es

Pero esta prohibido que entrames en el bosque –

Si pero no será muy lejos si no la vemos cerca nos regresaremos y ya, además no creo que se enteren – Natsu comenzó a caminar asía el bosque – bienes o no – le pregunto a Jack mientras estiraba su mano

Si – Jack parecía preocupado pero no pensaba dejar ir solo a Natsu

Ambos jóvenes se aventuraron en el bosque, Jack parecía nervioso y Natsu por lo contrario estaba mas que emocionado por ver como era ese bosque que tanta efusión asían los demás, al comienzo era un bosque muy obscuro, casi parecía embrujado, Natsu supuso que era para que los humanos le temieran y no se acercaran mucho al castillo, caminaron por barios minutos, sin rumbo solo siguiendo la luz y los caminos mas amplios y tratando de no olvidar el camino de vuelta

¿Creo? que ya nos hemos alegado mucho – el peliblanco le reclamo a su amigo

No todavía estamos cerca no seas cobarde, además por que no practicas tu vuelo – le dijo por ultimo para distraerlo, y como conocía muy bien al peliblanco en seguida Jack comenzó a volar, chocaba constantemente con los arboles pero no se rendía.

Oye Jack vuela asta lo alto de algún árbol y dime si ves a Lucy – le pidió el castaño

Si esta bien déjame ver si puedo – dicho esto Jack comenzó a saltar entre los arboles para poder alcanzar una de las ramas mas altas que pudiera, cuando por fin pudo se dio cuenta que justamente mas adelante el bosque perdía su toque sombrío y se volvía un bosque lleno de vida y muy amplio y justamente en esa zona se encontraba Lucy – Natsu si la veo esta mas adelanta – le grito muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para que el castaño lo oyera pero no para que la pelirroja se diera cuenta

¡Muy bien! – Le dijo con una sonrisa su amigo - ahora baja quieres

Este… no se como – dijo nervioso Jack

Como que no, solo salta quieres – le reclamo

No es tan fácil, - le respondió con un grito – además esta muy alto

No te va a pasar nada, yo te agarro si confía y salta le dijo Natsu mas calmado mientras alzaba sus brazos

¿Ok? – Jack estaba muy nervioso, pero de todas formas salto, al comienzo estaba cayendo como cualquiera lo aria, pero al ver como Natsu le sonreía se tranquilizo, comenzó a caer mas despacio tanto que mas bien parecía flotar lentamente, estiro sus manos y para poder ser recibido por Natsu quien al sentirlo lo abrazo tiernamente y le susurro en su oído – ves no a pasado nada – se alego un poco – yo siempre te protegeré – dicho esto le sonrió y Jack se sonrojo un poco ante la idea

Este… hay que continuar – Jack estaba nervioso al ver que el abrazo ya había durado mucho

O si es cierto – dijo Natsu separándose de el peliblanco – y en que dirección esta

Esta por haya – Jack señalo el este

Muy bien pues andando - ambos comenzaron de vuelta su camino para poder encontrara a Lucy, durante ese tiempo Jack casi no hablo parresia estar muy sorprendido, a diferencia de Natsu que conforme mas avanzaban mas sentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir, unos arbustos muy tupidos les estaban estorbando así que Natsu entro antes que Jack para poder abrirle el paso cunado por fin salió de ese arbusto vio algo muy sorprendente… Lucy estaba en brazos de alguien un hombre un humano, quien la estaba besando tiernamente

Lu…Lucy…que – Natsu estaba sorprendido y algo dentro de el se rompió

Que pasa – pregunto Jack que estaba detrás de el – Lu…Lucy

CONTINUARA…

* * *

muy bien eso es todo espero que no les haya aburido y que les guste

muy respondiendo una pregunta de Astrid: NO SE si abra mas lemon la bardad por el rumbo que se esta tornando la historia, siento que lo forzaria demaciado y la bredan no quiero eso, ademas que seamos onestos no soy muy bueno escribiendo lemon jeejejeje

pero como siempre lo dejo a su creterio si quieren mas lemon chicas solo diganmelo (y desian que los hombres somos unos pervertidos ¬¬ jejejeje)

bien eso es todo suerte y asta la proxima


	19. Chapter 19

**HOLA COMO ESTAN TODOS**

**PRIMERO QUE NADA QUERIA DESIR QUE NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR SE QUE ME HE TARDADO DEMASIADO EN SUBIR UN NUEVO CAPITULO PERO LES JURO QUE ERA POR CULPA DE LA MALDITA ESCUELA, Y SI REITERO MALDITA ESCULA... SI HAY ALGUN LECTR O LECTORA QUE AUN ESTE EN SECUNDARIA SOLO QUIERO DESIRLE QUE LA APREBECHEN MUCHO SON LOS MEJORES AÑOS DE SU VIDA Y LO PEOR ES QUE NO VOLVERAN TT_TT DE ABER SABIDO QUE LA PREPA IBA A SER TAN DIFICIL NO UBIERA ESPARADO TAN ANSIOSO EL REGRESO A CLASES.**

**PERO BUENO YA QUE NO HAY VUELTA ATRAS BIEN SIN MAS DRAMA ESPERO DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO **

* * *

CAPUTULO: 19

**El principio**

(Parte 2)

Estaba feliz…, no se por que… pero estaba feliz, eso me ase egoísta,… no me importa, yo solo se que por fin, después de mucho tiempo finalmente tengo esperanza de ser correspondido y creo que eso me ase mal amigo, pero no me importa.

**_Ese fue mi primer error…_**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-0o0o0o0o0o0-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Lu…Lucy…que – Natsu estaba sorprendido y algo dentro de el se rompió

¿Que pasa? – pregunto Jack que estaba detrás de el – Lu…Lucy

Ambos chicos estaban sorprendidos por ver que su amiga se encontraba en brazos de alguien y apunto de ser besado por un completo desconocido

¿Quien es el? – el peliblanco pregunto con una ligera sonrisa, por lo contrario Natsu se encontraba en completo silencio

Chicos… ¿que están asiendo aquí? – Lucy parresia demasiado sorprendida por la intromisión de los dos jóvenes, pero mas aun estaba completamente nerviosa

¡¿Quien…es el?! – Natsu reitero la pregunta mucho mas molesto, en sus ojos se podía notar una ira incontrolable, antes de que Jack o Lucy pudieran intervenir el ya tenia sujetado al joven acompañante de Lucy – ¿quien eres?

Natsu detente – le ordeno la pelirroja, Jack trato de tomar el brazo de su amigo pero este se lo impidió empujándolo fuertemente, el peliblanco quedo sorprendido, nunca antes Natsu le había tratado de esa forma, era completamente diferente

¿Quien eres? - sin pensarlo Natsu no se detuvo

Y…yo – el joven que estaba siendo aprisionado, trataba de hablar

Que te detengas – grito la joven, dándole una bofetada a Natsu, ante esta acción el castaño soltó al sujeto , Natsu se quedo un momento quieto sin decir una palabra – el es mi –

No lo digas – Natsu interrumpió a la joven, unas cuántas lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos - sabes… que esta prohibido…cierto – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de relajarse un poco

Lo se, pero yo lo amo – la pelirroja respondió por ultimo

¡Es un humano! – le grito sin siquiera voltearla a verla

Lo se… pero no me importa – unas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos – por favor yo lo amo…solo compréndeme

Natsu oculto su ojos con su flequillo, mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, apretó sus puños con fuerza y dijo – bien – sin mas palabras regreso al castillo, claro que Jack había notado su comportamiento, algo dentro de el se despertó pero no sabia con exactitud que, aun así se le así sorprendente como había racionado el castaño, solo lo vio adentrarse en el bosque y desaparecer con una potente luz.

Quien es – Jack se levanto mientras preguntaba mas tranquilo

Tu también Jack – fue lo primero que dijo la chica aun con lagrimas en sus ojos y abrazando a su pareja

No…- respondió tranquilamente mientras sonreía – yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, es solo que quiero saber por que

Jack…- Lucy se alegro por las palabras de su amigo, se limpio el rostro y abraso al peliblanco – te contare… –

Lucy le conto a Jack que había conocido a Ben cuando fue aprisionada por unas criaturas muy extrañas, ella las describió como sombras pero no sabia con exactitud que es lo que eran.

**_-_-_-_-Flashback-_-_-_-_ **

Lucy se encontraba sola en e bosque de vuelta a su hogar cunado un extraño ruido se hoyo detrás de ella sin pensarlo dos veces volteo para ver de que se trataban, para su sorpresa se trataban de 5 criaturas de obscuridad, no se podía ver claramente pero no eran muy grandes, lo que mas se podía ver eran sus enormes ojos color sangre que resplandecían de ganas por matar, después de ver que eran la pelirroja trato de huir pero no pudo, para cunado levanto la mirada se encontraba completamente rodeada y sin escapatoria, ante la situación grito de miedo al ver como dos de las criaturas se abalanzaron en contra de ella.

Ben se encontraba recogiendo leña cuando hoyo el grito de la joven, aun estando a varios metros de distancia no lo pensó dos veces y fue al rescate de la persona que estaba en peligro, cunado llego pudo notar que los gritos provenían de los adentros del bosque negro, que al aparecer eran un bosque encantado y por ello no se acercaban mucho a el, por un momento dudo si ir o no pero al oír nuevamente un grito y un potente golpe se adentro en el, conforme avanzaba sentía que era observado asta que pudo divisar a la lejanía una potente luz, creyendo que se trataba de un incendio corrió raídamente para ayudar a quien se había quedado atrapado dentro, pero la escena que vio lo dejo atónito, una bella chica se encontraba rodeada de una esfera color grisease y negro, y dentro de este la chica emana una muy brillante luz que mantenía alegado a unas creaturas muy inusuales y también la protegía de la esfera que la mantenía prisionera , aun así estas 5 criaturas se lanzaban con fuerza asía la chica siendo rechazados por la luz, a cada golpe que daban la luz se debilitaba un poco mas, Ben tomo con ambas manos el hacha con la que se encontraba y se lanzo en contra de uno de los monstros, al ver esto Lucy quedo impresionada, si no mal veía era un humano quien la estaba ayudando, el joven quedo sorprendido al ver como su arma solo atravesaba a estas criaturas sin causarles ningún daño, pero sorprendentemente no les importaba si las atacaba o no ellas parecían ignorarlo, nuevamente trato de herirlos una y otra ves pero al igual que las anteriores solo las atraviesa y estas continuaban atacando a la chica.

Que demonios son – pregunto con un grito ya molesto por no poder hacer nada, volteo a ver a Lucy quien parecía sorprendida y asustada al mismo tiempo

El joven se aproximo lentamente a donde se encontraba Lucy quien permanecía enserada en la esfera, Ben levanto una de sus manos y trato de tocarlo siendo rechazado por un fuerte choque eléctrico y lanzado al suelo, lentamente se incorporo y trato de acercase una ves mas, nuevamente fue lanzado al suelo, lo intento barias veces una y otra ves pero al igual que las anteriores era rechazado, ya con la mano lastimada y sangrando intento una ves mas tocar el campo,

Lucy se encontraba con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, por que ese chico trataba de ayudarla porque no se detenía, por que se seguía lastimando por ella, al ver que el joven lo iba a intentar una ves mas, cero lentamente sus ojos sintió una luz salir de su pecho al abrir sus ojos pudo notar que al igual que a ella una luz estaba emanando de la mano del joven, Ben no se detuvo y toco el campo, en esta ocasión había sido diferente no había sido rechazado, su mano había logrado tocar la esfera obscura sin ser dañado.

La esfera comenzó a deformarse con forma la mano del joven trataba de alcanzar a la chica, comenzó a volverse inestable, al lograr tomar la mano de la joven el campo de apareció, pero al ver esto las creaturas se abalanzaron al ataque.

Ben tomo su hacha y trato de golpearlos, esta vez por alguna razón logro herirlos,

Jejeje parece que ya no son invulnerables –Ben rio con sarcasmo y se lanzo al ataque, golpeaba con fuerza a las criaturas, que aun siendo cortadas podían regenerarse pero aun así regresaban mas chicas que antes, asta que una de las criaturas después de ser atravesadas por un golpe produjo un chillido muy potente y comenzó a derretirse de forma extraña mientras desaparecía, al ver eso las demás criaturas comenzaron a escapar.

Ben comenzó a reír muy fuerte lo que sorprendí a Lucy quien al parecer no entendía el comportamiento del chico.

Bien al perecer no ere humano… cierto? –pregunto el joven , Lucy asiento con la cabeza, parresia asustada y sorprendida, aunque por la situación era un poco obvio – y bien sabes que son estas cosas - dijo mientras señalaba a las criaturas que se alegaban –nuevamente la joven negó con su cabeza - Y estas bien – le pregunto un poco mas serio, Lucy nuevamente asintió con su cabeza – me alegro – el sonrió de forma sincera mientras se sentaba lentamente, Lucy se acerco a el y tomo con cuidado su mano derecha que estaba muy lastimada, Ben se quejo un poco pero pudo notar la mirada de preocupación de la chica.

¿Por qué? – pregunto tímida conforme una lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos

Ben sonrió y limpio las lágrimas de los ojos de Lucy – porque eres linda –

Desde ese momento Lucy y Ben se comenzaron a reunir a las oriyas del bosque, y poco a poco describieron su amor…

**_-_-_-_-End flashback-_-_-_- **

Jack se encontraba sorprendido y con una cuantas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos por esa historia, solo miraba a Lucy muy feliz y a Ben sorprendido, el era apuesto, era joven de unos 18 años, con ropas de pieles de tonos cafés, era alto y muy fornido, de ojos color miel y cabello rubio o mejor dicho de color café muy claro.

Pero ¿y que eran esas cosas? – el peliblanco finalmente pregunto algo inquieto, Lucy se quede un momento callada

Pues… veras, según mi madre son ¨daimones¨ -

¿Que son los daimones? – Jack parecía confundido

Pues son, como decirlo no siempre son malos existen muchos tipos y no todos son malos algunos son buenos y otros no, por lo general son inofensivos, pero los que me atacaron fueren corrompidos, cuando un daimon es maligno son seres peligrosos – la joven le explico un poco mas calmada

¿Y de donde son? –

No son comunes cerca del castillo, por lo general se encuentran cerca de lugares donde hay guerras, ellos son devoradores de los muertos, mejor dicho se alimentan de almas humanas, y que mejor lugar que donde hay tantas muertas –

¿Y que es lo que hacían tan cerca del castillo? –Jack parecía preocupado

Pues no lo se Jack pero desde ese día no e visto a ninguno, creo que solo fue una coincidencia que estuvieran tan cerca – Lucy se acerco a Jack – pero en caso de que veas uno no intentes nada y corre me oyes – Lucy perecía haber tomado un rol de mama

Si - Jack contesto apenado y con un ligero bufo – bien creo que será mejor que me baya… tengo que buscar a Natsu – la ultima parte la dijo preocupado y ala ves algo alegre, Jack dejo a Lucy y fue en busca de su amigo, quien se había ido muy enejado lo cual preocupaba mucho a Jack.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-0o0o0o0o0o0-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Natsu se encantaba caminando muy molesto y aparentemente se había perdido, no recordaba el camino de vuelta y sentía un extraño calor proviniendo de su cuerpo era la primera ves que sentía eso, era una calor voraz que subía desde su pecho

¡Haaaa! – el castaño grito muy fuerte por la impotencia y el dolor que sentía, callo de rodillas al suelo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos, de un momento a otro una luz comenzó a emanar de su pecho, Natsu parecía impresionado y confundido, acerco sus manos a su pecho, una llama comenzó a salir, ara una llama color dorada, la sostuvo por un momento mientras veía como lentamente se tornaba de un color carmesí

¿Pero por… que? –Natsu se encontraba confundido, lentamente la llama comenzó a introducirse lentamente en su pecho y desaparecía de su vista, por alguna razón el dolor y confusión habían desapreciado y en su lugar un extraño sentimiento perduraba en su interior.

¡Natsu! – El peliblanco grito muy preocupado conforme se acercaba a lado de Natsu -¿estas bien? –

S…si, por que paso algo – pregunto sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo

Es solo que creí que te encontrabas en peligro – Jack se acerco a el tímidamente – ¿por que gritaste? -

Es solo… que – Natsu se sujeto el pecho con fuerza – ¿!que acaso a ti no te dolió ¡? – el castaño le pregunto con mucha impotencia mientras agachaba su mirada

Si – respondió indiferente – pero… ella ya decidió y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo – Jack tomo con fuerza la mano de Natsu – no quiero que cambies – dicho esto el peliblanco abrazo con fuerza a su amigo

Natsu quedo sorprendido era la primera ves que Jack actuaba de esa manera, un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas – l…lo prometo –

Bien – Jack se levanto rápidamente – es hora de volver – comenzó a reír – además al parecer te perdiste – su tono burlón de siempre había vuelto

No me perdí – Natsu se puso de pie un poco molesto – pero será mejor que vayamos juntos no crees – la ultima parte lo dijo apenado, Jack sujeto su mano y comienzo a caminar de regreso a casa.

Al llegar fueron castigados severamente por Flora quien estaba muy molesta, pero después de eso no hubo mas inconvenientes, aunque desde ese día Natsu cambio mucho, comenzó a volverse mas aislado y no hablaba con Lucy, un dia se hoyo un fuerte ruido en el jardín de leidy Juno, al parecer ella ya conocía el secreto de Lucy y cuando Natsu se entero se molesto mucho, Jack se encontraba muy preocupado de esa actitud ya había pasado casi mas de un año, pero un problema mas grande esta a punto de empezar

**-_-_-_-_DOS AÑOS MÁS TARDE_-_-_-_-**

Jack Y Natsu ya habían cumplido 17 años y ambos ya tenían permitido salir al mundo exterior, Natsu y Jack se habían distanciado un poco ciertamente, pero seguían siendo muy buenos amigos, pero Natsu se había vuelto muy serado y casi no pasaba tiempo en el castillo es mas pasa mucho tiempo fuera del castillo, era rara la ves que permanecía mas de dos días, por lo general pasa días o semanas enteres fuera, pero a Jack no se le hacia extraño ya que el sueño de Natsu siempre había sido conocer el mundo y poder ver los mares de fuego, las montañas de hielo y el océano, de que tanto hablaban los mayores.

Jack, Jack, ¡Jack te estoy hablando! – un potente grito se hoyo de tras del joven de cabellera blanca

¿Que sucede? – pregunto Jack muy exaltado

Te estoy hablando que acaso no me oyes – le reprocho Alberto, un amigo suyo que obviamente es un espíritu, -bueno no importo, leidy Juno a solicitado la presencia de todos en el gran salón así que apresúrate – fue lo ultimo que dijo su amigo antes de marcharse

Pero por que, - Jack detuvo al joven antes de que se fuera – dijo últimamente todos han estado actuando muy extraño, en especial, los mayores, me querías explicar por que – Jack parecía molesto, siempre que quería preguntar por que nadie le decía ni una palabra y ya se esta hartando

Lo explicara todo leidy – Alberto se separo fuertemente de Jack, por algún motivo parecía molesto

Bien – Jack estaba asiendo un bufo pero acepto ir de mala gana ´´ y ahora que les pasa a todos ´´ pensó por un momento, Alberto comenzó a corre muy aprisa, tanto que rápidamente dejo a Jack atrás – ¡oye espérame! – e peliblanco le grito molesto

Pues apresúrate y comienza a volar – el joven comenzó a reí muy fuerte

Tonto – Jack dijo para sus adentros

**-_-_-_-_ya en el castillo _-_-_-_-**

Todos los residentes del castillo se encontraban reunidos en el salón principal todos murmuraban muchas cosa y la mayoría parecía muy angustiados, Jack acaba de entrar por la puerta al parecer había sido el ultimo en llegar, todos voltearon a verlo y en cuanto se dieron cuenta que se trataba de el regresaron a su escandalo, Jack se arto al instante de ese ambiente, por lo general no se inmiscuía mucho en los asuntos de los mayores por lo general son muy aburridos, pudo notar que hombre de la luna se encontraba en la mesa principal y algunos de sus guardianes lo acompañaban era extraño que ellos estuvieran, eso solo quería decir que en verdad se trataba de algo muy graba, Jack se dispuso a avanzar a una mesa cuando sintió a alguien que recargaba en su hombro, volteo lentamente

¿Natsu? – dijo muy sorprendido mientras un leve sonrojo se dibujaba en sus mejillas

Hola ¿como has estado? – el castaño parecía muy alegre – ¿que has estado asiendo? – Natsu se aproximo mucho a los labios de Jack

Na…nada – Jack estaba muy nervioso, al ver que Natsu estaba muy cerca de su cara no pudo evitarlo y lo alego – ¿y tu que has hecho? –

Pues no mucho – Natsu tomo a Jack de la mano y se acerco a su oído – sabes para que me han llamado – su amigo le susurro muy bajo en el oído, Jack solo negó con la cabeza - ooo bueno creo que debe de ser algo serio – se rasco un poco la nuca – bien hay que pasarla bien ¿no crees? – dicho esto tomo a Jack de la mano y se dispuso a sentarse en una de las mesas, ambos comenzaron a hablar de todo lo que Natsu había visto en sus viajes, aunque a Jack le parecía que había algo extraño en su amigo pero no sabia con exactitud que.

Atención – aun fuerte grito distrajo a todos – leidy Juno tiene que comunicar algo – dicho este Juno entro en el salón

Muy bien – dijo muy seria muy distinto a como era Juno habitualmente – creo que ya la mayoría sabe para que ha sido esta reunión, últimamente la guerra a alcanzado a nuestro pacifico reino, los humanos han comenzado a expandirse mas de lo que habíamos previsto, ya no temen a las supersticiones y las guerras han arrasado con gran parte de al mundo, me temo que ya no estamos seguros en nuestro reino, es ora de que decidamos que hacer, si buscar una alternativa para escondernos de los ojos humanos – todos guardaron un gran silencio, hasta que leidy termino de hablar

Por que hay que escondernos – una vos se hoyo de la multitud – ellos deberían de respetar nuestro territorio -

Si es cierto – muchas voces comenzaron a darle la razón a esta protestante

Pero que no lo entienden no podemos hacer algo como eso – hombre de la luna hablo – nosotros somos espíritus y debemos mantener un balance –

Y por que hay que temerles – Natsu se levanto – acaso no lo ven, si permitimos que ellos nos despojen de nuestro hogar nos veremos forzados a refugiarnos en otros sitios, pero que pasara cuando ayos también quieran esos lugares, acaso huiremos cada ves que ellos quieran - tanto hombre de la luna como Jack y leidy Juno quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud del menor, Jack sujeto el brazo de Natsu, pero este se zafo de su agüere, dio un salto en los aires y comenzó a mantener el vuelo, todos quedaron impresionados por esta acción – que no lo ven, si permitimos que nuestro destino gire en torno de los humanos nunca estaremos seguros, e visto de lo que son capases, roban y matan a os de su propia clase, díganme que creen que sean capases de hacer con o que son diferentes, por eso es mejor marcarles un limite desde este momento, algunos creen o los veneran como dioses, entonces hay que hacer que nos teman como sus dioses y no se atrevan a dañarnos – Natsu termino de hablar, sorprendente mente muchos de los espíritus habían sido convencidos por sus palabras, un gran alboroto comenzó, hubo dos bandos unos que pensaban que seria mejor desaparecer de su vista y otros que querían pelear, todo era un caos, en un arrebato de ira muchos de los espíritus comenzaron a pelear, unos mas decidieron irse.

Jack salió de todo ese entorno tan hostil para respirar aire fresco, no podía entender por que Natsu había dicho tales cosas,

Y bien tu que opinas – Jack volteo velozmente para ver de quien se trataba – dime Jack que aras tu – Natsu pregunto, un brillo extraño se podía observar en sus ojos.

Yo…yo no se – Jack estaba muy nervioso – creo que no es correcto, pero por que has dicho algo como eso – Jack fue interrumpido

Que no lo ves – el castaño sostuvo a Jack con fuerza aprisionándolo contra la pared – ellos no son mas que una plaga, deterioran el mundo y destruyen todo ha su paso, por que los defienden – Natsu parecía molesto

Es porque… no podemos ser iguales a ellos, que no lo ves, si comenzamos una guerra no seremos distintos – una lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos, por que el Natsu que conocía lo estaba tratando de esa forma.

Tu no lo entiendes – el castaño soltó a Jack y se dispuso a irse, pero fue detenido por una de sus brazo

Es por lo de Lucy – Jack parecía temeroso de preguntar – es por lo que haces todo esto –

Tal ves – se zafo de el agarre de Jack y se fue sin decir otra palabra, Jack quedo sorprendido por esa respuesta, y mas aun por el odio con laque había respondido, rápidamente se dispuso a entrar para ver que es lo que estaba sucediendo pero justo antes de entrar vio a Natsu marcharse con enojo mientras decía que se arrepentirían y desapareció velos mente.

Que paso – el peliblanco pregunto con mucho interés

No a pasado nada es solo que hemos decidido que no habrá guerra – madre naturaleza le dijo muy seria.

Después de eso todo volvió relativamente a la normalidad, a excepción de que no había visto a Natsu por más de dos meses,

Donde estarás – Jack se preguntaba para sus adentros, cuando noto que Lucy estaba jorrando mientras corría de regreso al castillo, era extraño y mas aun por que iría tan aprisa – bueno creo que será mejor estirar las piernas un poco – dicho esto se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar cerca del bosque ´´ debo de comenzar a practicar mas mi vuelo ya a pasado mucho desde que no lo hago´´ Jack estaba pensando cuando hoyo un grito que provenía del bosque, sin pensarlo se adentro en el pensando que tal ves se trataba de alguna criatura maligna y que por eso Lucy había vuelto tan extraña.

Se encontraba dentro del bosque caminando pero no veía nada fuera de lo común, después de barios minutos oyó un chillido, pero no sabía de donde provenía con exactitud, así que tomo mucho aire y se dispuso a levantar el vuelo, aun le costaba dificultad pero ya no le daba tanto miedo como entes, ya estando en os cielos pudo notar a un niño caminar a solas por el bosque iba llorando y parecía muy preocupado, ha si que Jack decidió acercarse a el, claro que descendió antes de que lo pudiera ver.

Estas bien – Jack se acerco muy cuidadosamente y e pregunto muy amablemente – que haces por aquí – pregunto mientras le extendía su mano

No soy un niño tengo doce – dijo el pequeño mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas, Jack no pudo evitar sonreír – me puedes ayudar a volver a mi casa – ya un poco mas calmado el pequeño le pidió ayuda a Jack, el solo sonrió

Jack se encontraba con el pequeño en su espalda mientras o llevaba de vuelta a una aldea, durante el camino el pequeño casi no hablaba, el pequeño parecía mas chico de lo que decía ser y bestia con ropa de color café y una capa de color blanco un poco sucia, su pelo era de color café era largo y cubría parte de sus ojos que eran de un color miel muy tenue, tenia una sonrisa muy blanca y parecía ser muy agradable.

Mi nombre es Jack –dijo el peliblanco para romper la tención – y como te llamas – pregunto un poco intrigado

Soy Reno… - dijo tímidamente – pero llámame Reen – fue lo ultimo que le dijo mas como una orden, Jack comenzó a reír

Y bien Reen que asías en el bosque negro, que acaso no sabes que esta embrujado – el peliblanco izo un tono de escalofrió lo que izo reír a l pequeño

Lo que pasa es que fui en busca de mi hermano – dijo mas tranquilo – desde ase un tiempo desaparece muy amenudeo para ir al busque, el otro día lo seguí y lo vi con una mujer muy linda así que pensé que si lo seguía hoy podría saber de quien se trataba pero cuando llegue no lo vi –

Así que decidiste ver si lo encontrabas mas adentro del bosque – Reen asintió con su cabeza – y te perdiste, bueno creo que a todos nos pasa, pero me sorprende que no te ya dado miedo jejeje.

Jack acompaño al niño asta su pueblo, una ves llego pudo notar que se trataba de un pueblo muy alegre aunque parecían muy preocupados, Reen lo invito a comer y a pasera en el pueblo y conoció a muchos niños, se la paso jugando con ellos durante barias oras asta que un grito muy familiar le llamo la atención

Reen donde has estado padre esta muy preocupado – un joven mayor se aserco a donde se encontraban Jack y los niños

Lo siento me perdí en el bosque – dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza – pero el me ayudo a volver – dijo mientras señalaba a Jack

Jack – dijo el joven

Ben – Jack parecía sorprendido – ha si que tienes un hermano –

Espera se conocen – pregunto Reen un tanto sorprendido

Si, una larga historia – dicho esto ambos comenzaron a reír, paso el resto del día, hasta que Jack decidió que era hora de volver pero había echo una promesa de volver algunos días para jugar con Reen y sus amigos.

Después de eso se encontró con Lucy quien le conto que al parecer la aldea de Ben había entrado en guerra con otra aldea vecina y el había sido una de los que iba a ir a combate, Lucy parecía devastada y tenia miedo de que su amado no volviera , pero a Jack le preocupaba mas la gente del pueblo que al aparecer eran muy armoniosos y le parecía impresionante que un pueblo tan alegre se pudiera inmiscuir en cosas como esa, también se entero que Reen y Ben son hijos del jefe de la aldea, lo cual lo sorprendió bastante.

Pasaron barios meses desde entonces, no había señal de Natsu por ningún sitio lo que preocupada mucho a Jack, pero últimamente se la había pasado jugando en el pueblo junto con Reen, todo parecía ser muy tranquilo…** hasta que un día todo cambio…**

Jack se encontraba parado en medio de lo que alguna ves fue un pueblo, lo único que podía ver era cenizas y muertos por doquier, inevitablemente corrió en busca de Reen, gritos y llantos se escuchaban por todas partes, cuando por fin pudo llegar a donde estaba la casa de Reen noto que no había mas que escombros, desesperado comenzó a buscar al chico esperando que estuviera sano y salvo.

Reen, Reen donde estas responden Reen - Jack buscaba desesperado sin poder escuchar a nadie, un ruido llamo su atención

Cof, cof, Jack – una vos lo llamaba

Reen, donde estas – el peliblanco comenzaron a mover escombros –responde donde estas

Jack, estoy aquí – Reen levanto débilmente su mano, mostrándose recostado sobre un montón de escombros, su ropa estaba muy dañada y su cara muy lastimada

Reen – Jack sostuvo al pequeño entre sus manos – que a pasado – Jack trataba de sostener al su amigo con ciudad

Un mostro – dijo débilmente mientras unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos – un mostro llego y comenzó a matar a todos – izo una pauso mientras tosía – me duele las piernas Jack – Jack desvió su mirada a las piernas del niño y noto que estaban completamente quemadas

No…no te preocupes todo estará bien – Jack estaba muy angustiado, tomo a Reen entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar – solo aguanta un poco mas pronto estarás mejor – Jack caminaba rápidamente de vuelta al castillo

A donde vamos Jack – Reen pregunto muy débil – me duelen mis pies

Si lo se solo espera – Jack tomo su mano y comenzó a enfriar un poco los pies de el menor para ver si con eso el dolor disminuía un poco, al comienzo Reen se quejo pero después solo se aferro a el cuello del mayor ´´tengo que volar si no Reen no aguantara mucho ´´ pensó Jack muy angustiado

Oye Jack – Reen se acerco a su oído, su vos parecía mas débil – me prometes que vendrás a jugar con migo –

Claro que si – unas lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos

Que bien – Reen se recostó en el pecho de Jack

Reen espera, no te duermas Reen – Jack no podía evitar dejar de llorar

Jack… te quiero - Ben susurro tiernamente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – no me dejes…- esas fueron sus ultimas palabras, Jack callo de rodillas mientras lloraba y abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo.

Por que lloras – un vos lo llamo – por que llorar por un humano Jack

Natsu… ¿tu has hecho esto? – un silencio se izo notar en el ambiente - ¡responde! – Jack grito molesto

Y acaso eso importa – Natsu parresia completamente indiferente y molesto, su apariencia había cambiado parecía mas grande y su ropa era diferente – son solo humanos Jack, pero creo que tu no entenderás al igual que ellos – dicho eso comenzó a reír

Pero que has hecho – Jack se puso rápidamente de pie

Solo lo que era debido –

Jack coloco el cuerpo sin vida de Reen debajo de un árbol y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo de vuelta a su hogar, pero al oír una gran expolición no tuvo mas remedio que volar rápidamente, al llegar pudo notar algo devastador, el castillo del destino estaba completamente en ruinas, todo se incendiaba y derrumbaba, muchos de sus amigos salían corriendo del lugar, había muchas heridos.

Lucy que a pasado – el peliblanco pregunto rápidamente a la chica que llevaba en brazos a su madre quien estaba muy malherida

Fue Natsu –dijo aun en shok por lo ocurrido

Que – Jack estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que oía – pero como, por que

No lo se, solo se que cuando llego comenzó a destruir todo

Jejeje y que aran al respecto – la vos burlona de Natsu se pudo oir cerca

Como te atreves – dijo Lucy furiosa – que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho

Y que e echo –

Tu… maldito – Lucy se abalanzo en contra de el castaño pero fue rápidamente golpeada y regresada al piso

Lucy – Jack corrió rápidamente para ver como se encontraba – que crees que haces –

Cambio el mundo – le contesto indiferente – ya estoy arto de que espíritus como ellos – dijo mientras señalaba a todos – tengan miedo de someter a los humanos, ya es ora de cambiar las cosas

No te saldrás con la tuya – géminis uno de os guerreros de leidy Juno se puso de pie – te detendremos maldito traidor

Y que aran – dijo desafiante – ven no son capases de hacer nada

Te matare – la vos de Jack se pudo oír claramente entre el ruido – te matare – nuevamente lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos – no te perdonare lo que has hecho –

Jejeje tu, tu no puedes detenerme Jack no puedes herir a tu mejor amigo – Natsu parecía sorprendido por las palabras del peliblanco

No me importa – Jack levanto su mirada con ira – tu ya no eres el Natsu que conocí

Bien pues los espero, vengan por mi – Natsu levanto vuelo rápidamente, pero aun con sus palabras sentía un extraño dolor al oír esas palabras salir de la boca de su amigo.

Jack se puso de pie y se dispuso a marcarse tras de Natsu

Jack espera –Lucy lo sujeto del brazo con fuerza – es muy peligroso

Lo se – fue lo único que dijo el peliblanco antes de salir volando, detrás de el algunos espíritus aun con fuerza fueren en su ayuda

Jack y 4 guerreros se encontraban frente a lo que era un prado mu amplio Natsu se encontraba en el centro sosteniendo su espada, los cinco se abalanzaron en contra suya, una gran pelea se libero en medio de ese combate, durante toda la pelea Natsu mantuvo la ventaja, las 4 acompañantes de Jack y el también fueron heridos con mucha facilidad, Natsu sostuvo a Jack con fuerza del cuello, el peliblanco se encontraba muy herido

Por que – Natsu pregunto con un tono de dolencia

Tu… tu has matado a tantos – Jack sostuvo las manos de Natsu con fuerza – y me preguntas por que –, Natsu tomo a Jack y lo lanzo fuera de su vista

No quiero herirte – fue lo único que dijo mientras le daba la espalda, justo cuando se disponía a marcharse fue golpeado por uno potente ataque

Que has hecho Natsu – una vos muy potente y masculina le pregunto con enfado

Natsu levanto su mirada y pudo ver que se trataba de hombre de la luna – que haces tu aquí – e Cataño parecía asustado por a presencia del mayor

Me lo temía – fue lo primero que dijo el hombre – tu corazón fue corrompido – unas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos – no quería llegar a esto, pero desde aquel día me di cuenta que tu corazón ya no era el mismo, ahora tendré que detenerte – dicho esto el hombre se lanzo al ataque, ambos combatieron feroz mente, Natsu trataba de herir al hombre con su espada y repetidas bolas de fuego, pero todos sus ataques eran neutralizados por un brillante y gigante escudo, justo cuando hombre de la luna tenia a Natsu para darle el golpe final, no podo herirlo - no puedo herir a mi – antes de terminar fue atravesado en el vientre por la espada de Natsu

Que pena – Natsu rio feliz de ver que aquel entrometido no era capas de vencerle, hombre de la luna sonrió tiernamente mientras sostenia la espada de Natsu con sus manos

Espero que encentres la paz – dicho esto el cuerpo de luna comenzó a desvanecerse en una lluvia de luces, comenzaban a subir al cielo, conforme terminaba de desaparecer se pudo oír en el viento en **lo siento mucho**

¡Nooooooo! – Jack grito al ver esa escena – ¿como es posible? – Jack se puso de pie y corrió cerca de las luces, trato de abrasarlos pero le fue imposible, solo callo de rodillas al suelo

No es para tanto – Natsu se dio la vuelta – al fin y al cabo era solo un anciano

Tú – una luz muy fuerte comenzó a emanar de Jack, una armadura completamente blanco de caballero aparición en lugar de su ropa y una espada glaciar se encontraba en sus manos, después de esto Jack se puso de pie y comenzó atacar a Natsu, la fuerza era muy similar asta que por fin Jack pudo acorralar a Natsu

Yo – el peliblanco mantenía su mirada oculta – yo… te amo – después de decir esto el castaño quedo impresionado, Jack se acerco lentamente a los labios de Natsu y le dio un fuerte y apasionado beso una fuerte luz emano de ambos

Espera que… que esta pasando – Natsu parresia sorprendido

Lo siento – Jack se separo de el – pero no puedo permitirte que sigas hiriendo a las personas – Jack se dio la media vuelta para no ver lo que le sucedería a Natsu. Una gran luz rodeo al Cataño y el suelo comenzó a abrirse y Natsu era congelado lentamente conforme era tragado por el suelo, solo se podía oír los gritos de desesperación de Natsu tratando de escapar pero le era inútil, el peliblanco no podía soportar tales gritos y solo se podía ver como lloraba por su amigo.

Después de esos acontecimientos nada fue como antes todos los espíritus migraron a distintas partes del mundo, Jack se volvió una leyenda para os nórdico y su vida transcurrió durante virios años, asta que un día regreso a donde se encontraba su antiguo hogar, su muerte aun es desconocida, solo se sabe que después ese mismo día nació el nuevo heredero del hielo

**_Jack Frost _**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-0o0o0o0o0o0-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Todos estaban en silencio, no podían creer que todo eso hubiera ocurrido, Jack aun no entendí por que es que siendo ten bueno pudo volverse tan sinestro, Hipo abrazo con fuerza a el peliblanco que estaba muy confundido.

Y hay alguna forma de detenerlo – pregunto Astrid

No lo se, es posible que si es encerado nuevamente – Aión sugirió al grupo

No funcionara – dijo Jack – durante nuestra pelea lo intente pero no dio resultado, su fuego es mucho mas fuerte

Entonces… solo quede una persona que puede detener tal calor – Aión parecía inseguro

Y de quien se trata – pregunto Hipo un tanto inquieto por el misterio

Es Jack-o'-lantern…

Continuara…

* * *

**__****bueno por si no lo notaron es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito jamas jejejeej me siento muy feliz, trate de explicar ya todo en este capitulo para volver con la trama principa espero les haya gustado mucho **

**y si lo siento pero me estare demorando mucho entre capitulos la berdad hay mucha tarea y no e salido tan bien en mis evaluaciones como hubiera queridopero bueno creeo que es por culpa de no poner mucha antencion, y tambien tiene que ver que me tarde mucho porque no tenia tiempo para escribir y porque se me dio un pequeño bloqueo jejeje me pasa muy segido pero de nuevo espero les guste mucho y comenten **

**aaaa y casi se me olbida lamente todas las faltas de ortografia que tenga el caputulo pero no tengo tiempo de rebisarlo jejeje enserio losiento **

**Y SI ALGIEN TIENE DUDAS RESPEUCTO A LA TRAMA ME PUEDEN PREGUNTAR POR FACEBOOK CON GUSTO RESPONDERE SUS PREGUNTAS BUSQUENME COMO ****Ricardo Ryugamine**** TENGO UNA IMAGEN DE FINN EN VERCION ANIME JEJEJE **

**bueno eso es todo que se la pasen bien **


End file.
